Un Secreto que Mantiene el Tiempo
by Hina Lightwood
Summary: secretos en la academia,nuevos huevos,amor prohibido,destino,angeles y una cantante que cambiara la vida de amu.Todo es posible,hasta lo imposible.Somos perfectamente imperfectos,excepto ella... MAL SUMMARY,ES MI PRIMERA VEZ XD! AmuHiko! IkuMa! YaIri!
1. la decicion

holaaaaa a todos! soy nueva en esto por eso acepto criticas constructivas pero no insultos por q me ponga rabiosa!

el fic es de amu y nagihiko pero empezara por amuto !

por favor no me critiquen de porq no puse un amuto es que me gusta mas la pareja de amu y nagi

un nagamu a morir! si

para que sepan hice esta historia de ellos por q no hay alguna otra historia de ellos

en español

**babu1998: espero que les guste su pareja ehh amu y nagi ¬.¬  
**

**amu: no me molesta estar con nagi me cae bien**

**nagi: a mi tampoco "amor"**

**babu1998(con una sonrisa picara): jajajjaja ya empezaron con los cariños mejor los dejo solos**

**nagi: bye**

**amu:esperen y el disclaimer**

**babu1998: haaaaa cierto amu, nagi me hacen el favor**

**amu y nagi : a babu1998 no le pertenece shugo chara es de pitch-pit**

-"pensamientos"-

-dialogo-

"_recuerdos"_

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)-12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Tadase, Amu, Rima- 14 años

Kukai, Utau- 16 años

Ikuto-19 años

**Capitulo 1: La Decisión**

**Normal Pov**

-no podemos seguir así- dice medio enojado un señor alto, cabello entre café y dorado, tes blanca y ojos violetas

-pero que tiene de malo tsukasa o primer rey- dice inflando los cachetes en forma de berrinche una niña de estatura media, cabello rojizo recogido en dos coletas adornadas con un moño a cada lado, tes blanca y ojos cafés-además ni que fuéramos a destruir la academia solo por ser mmm pequeños- añade la pelirroja que responde al nombre yaya

- yaya es que no entiendes- dice el señor que responde al nombre tsukasa

-pues entenderíamos si nos explicaras- dice en tono frio un niño de tes blanca, cabello rubio y liso, ojos azules y de baja estatura

-si, Hikaru tiene razón- le dio la razón una niña de tes morena, cabello café recogido una parte en dos , ojos café y baja estatura

- es que no entienden, esto no puede seguir así, no es que vayan a destruir la academia ni nada por el estilo ¬.¬ -dijo mirando a yaya que al sentirse observada por él, inflo los cachetes en forma de berrinche – además es que ustedes saben algunas cosas sobre los guardianes y la academia pero… no saben TODO sobre la academia Seiyo- hiso una pausa para después retomar la palabra ya que sabía que los demás lo estaban mirando con cara de interrogación- como se que no están listos para saber TODA la verdad solo les puedo decir que esta academia es mas especial de lo que parece… al igual que amu- esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi nada audible por lo que los demás no escucharon

-por que no nos puedes decir tsukasa- dijo en tono ¿ serio ?

-es que es una información que todavía no les puedo decir-

- es tan importante?

-si

-me lo puedes decir?

-no

-si

-no

-si

-noooooooo

-por qué?

-mmm es que es algo complicado de explicar además no están preparados para los que les tendría que decir

-al menos dinos de que se trata un poquitico, plis

-solo les puedo decir que esta academia es más una reliquia en el tiempo y que en esa reliquia vivía una princesa, esa princesa ahora se encuentra entre nosotros reencarnada esa princesa tiene un poder que puede… bueno hacer algo en grande- dijo en tono serio y frio

- y eso que tiene que ver con que la academia no puede seguir así- dijo Hikaru

-bueno pues es que necesitamos que los anteriores guardianes regresen a la academia para ayudarnos a encontrar a la princesa y protegerla

-mmm pues porque no conviertas la academia en una secundaria también- dijo Rikka que hasta ahora estaba callada escuchando atentamente

-buena idea pero tendríamos que hacer la academia más grande

-mmm bueno hay lo que sería es la plata para hacerla más grande pero prefieres perder la plata o a la "princesa"

- mmm la plata

-bueno pues qué esperas para ir a comprar la tierra- dijeron a coro todos los presentes como para regañarlo

-bien bien ya voy, adiós- dice con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime

-adiós

**Tsukasa Pov**

Después de eso me fui a la academia de al lado para hacer un trato con ellos el cual aceptaron sin dudar. Un mes después ya todo estaba listo. Lo único que faltaba era convencer a los ex guardianes, a Ikuto, a Utau y sobre todo a Amu.

**Amu Pov**

Una semana después

Creo que aceptare la oferta de tsukasa, me parece chévere volver a ser una guardiana después de dos años de graduarme de la academia Seiyo. Si estoy muy contenta volveré a encontrarme con rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, yaya, Rikka, Hikaru, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto y tal vez Kairi porque creo que no lograron convencerlo. Lo que me parece extraño es como me lo pidió tsukasa. Parecía preocupado.

_**Flashback **_

"_Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el parque cerca de mi casa a donde siempre me encontraba con mis amigos cuando era una guardiana, no sé porque pero este parque me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Pero no se porque pero sentía que alguien estaba cerca de ahí. Hace que decidí investigar de quien se trataba cuando_

_-Amu_

_-ahhhhhhhhhhh, ah eres tú qué haces aquí y porque me asustaste así- dije medio brava por haberme asustado así_

_-necesito hablar contigo_

_-para qué?_

_-es que necesito que vuelvas a la academia, te daré una beca completa si quieres pero por favor acepta regresar a la academia-dijo con una cara de preocupación que nunca en mi vida _

-_pero es que no puedo ya estoy en secundaria y Seiyo es una academia-dije un tanto frustrada al haberme dicho eso ya que no soy una niña y no podía volver a una secundaria-"que se cree no voy a volver a la academia ya estando en segundo de secundaria" –pensé_

_-ya me encargue de eso ahora la academia es también una secundaria y preparatoria_( perdón por no poner también bachillerato es que no sabía si preparatoria y bachillerato es lo mismo XD pero si no lo son entonces también imaginen bachillerato=))-_dijo un tanto desesperado por no lograr convencerme- también estarán los demás ex guardianes, piénsalo y llámame mi numero es 2554125, adiós-dijo y después se fue dejándome un poco confundida por lo que pasaba, típico de el_

_Cuando logre procesar la información que me dio, me confundí mas de lo que estaba ya que no sabía porque había hecho eso"_

_**Fin Flashback**_

(Para que sepan todavía estamos en Amu Pov)

Después de recordar lo sucedido creo que mejor lo llamare y le diré que acepto

que les parecio

les gusto? lo odiaron? los aburrio?

si es asi dejen reviews

soy mas feliz si me dejan reviews plissss

dale al botoncito azul de abajo siiii no te cuesta nada

XD


	2. el comienzo y dos huevos nuevos

_Holaaaaaa… soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste mi idea … peroooo estoy triste solo tuve un review. Lo he decidido no voy a subir mas que tres capítulos y no subo mas hasta que tenga al menos 5 reviews por q tal parece que no les gusto mi historia a excepción de dikimiki0chan… bueno ya solo les hiba a decir que esta historia va a empezar por amuto pero después termira en nagamu._

**Amu: babu que te pasa?**

**Babu: **

**Amu, Nagihiko y Ikuto: QUE TE PASA?**

**Babu: no nada es que solo tuve un review y creo que no les gusto esta historia**

**Ikuto: pffff pues yo creo que esta historia es una asco, por que no es un amuto!**

**Amu y Nagihiko: ikuto no seas tan malo con ella**

**Babu: -super enojada- Ikuto –con cara sombria- la vas a pagar-sale corriendo detras de el**

**Amu y Nagihiko: -con una gota en la cabeza tipo anime- creo que se paso**

**Ikuto:-corriendo- ayúdenme! Amuuuu- mientras ve que amu esta hablando tranquilamente con Nagihiko- nooooo amuuuu ayudame- con cara de tristesa-**

-"pensamientos"-

-dialogo-

"_recuerdos"_

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)-12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Tadase, Amu, Rima- 14 años

Utau - 15 años

Kukai - 16 años

Ikuto-19 años

**Capitulo 2: el nacimiento de un nuevo huevo**

**Amu Pov**

Habían pasado ya un mes desde que le dije a tsukasa que aceptaba la beca aunque no se por que pero cuando le dije que aceptaba se puso feliz a lo cual yo le pregunte por que y el me dijo que me lo decía después. Bueno que hago tsukasa siempre a sido muy misterioso y siempre me deja muy confundida cuando le pregunto algo. Ahhh perdón por mi ignorancia, me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo 14 años, voy (ahora) a la secundaria Seiyo, soy de tes blanca, estatura media, pelo rozado,mi pelo es realmente largo, me llega hasta las rodillas, ojos color ambar, delgada. Vivo en Tokio. Tengo muchos secretos. Jajajaja

-amu, mejor duérmete recuerda que mañana empiezas segundo de secundaria- dice mi chara amarilla. Cierto se me olvido decirles que era un chara. Son lo que representan lo que somos realmente. Yo tengo cuatro. Si ya se dieran por que tantos? Bueno pues es por que yo desee se como realmente soy porque cuando estoy con alguna persona que no sean de mis amigos soy cool&spicy.

-si tienes razón dia-O- - dije con sueño – hasta mañana Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia

-hasta mañana amu-chan- dijeron en coro mis charas

Después de eso cai en los brazos de morfeo

al día siguiente

Ringggggggggggggggggg rimgggggggggggg

Saque la mano de debajo de las sabanas y le di un pequeño golpe al despertador mmm se rompió salió de mala calidad

-amu-chan te recargaste contra el despertador,despierta- dice mi chara rosada

-mmm cinco minutos mas mama-respondo sin mucho animo

-X.x me llamo mama, re re amu re re amu despierta- dijo ran

Levanto el brazo ,cojo a ran (N/a: ella piensa que es el despertador)y la aprieto

-amu chan me ahogo, ahhh amu chan si no despiertas no vas a poder ver a tus amigos hoy-dice muy convencedoramente

-que? Que hora es porque no me despertaron mas temprano chicas- dije un poco desorientada

-ahhh alfin lo logre ahora APURATE- dice ran

-claro espera que es - mi respirancion se agito notablemente

-que pasa – dijeron mi demás charas que acababan de despertar

-dos dos huevos estan en mi cama- dije cogiendo un pequeño huevo rosado en la parte de abajo y blanco arriba que tenia una insignia de una estrella con una luna crusada, a la luna le salian unas pequeñas alas de angel

-como por que es imposible- dijo Miki

-muestralo, desu- dijo muy emocionada suu, mientras cogía el huevo que estaba en la cama, el huevo era muy raro ya que no tenia un dibujo ni nada solo brillaba

-crei que no era posible que tuviera mas huevos- dije un tanto preocupada

-eso creimos todas amu chan- dice dia

-ahhh es cierto llego tarde- dije mientras salía corriendo a ponerme el uniforme. El uniforme consistia en un vestido negro mangalarga con detalles en blanco que me llegaba dos manos arriba de la rodilla, una clase de faja (N/A:perdon no se el nombre) negra ensima, un collar de crus, una boina gris con dos cintas blanca y roja, yo me pongo una medias blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla con unas botas negras de cordones (los cordones son del mismo color que el de los cordones de la faja, son como un color morado-rosado).(N/a: si quieren verlo bien es el uniforme de utau pero los zapatos son diferentes, ahorita los defini)

-amu chan has avanzado mucho estos dos años depende a lo que quieres ser-dijo dia mientras me acomodaba un lazo blanco en el pelo –creo que pronto seras la persona que realmente deseas ser, pronto todo acabara-dijo un poco preocupada?

- si pero no se creo que en vez de terminar vamos a empezar una aventura nueva-dije mirando los nuevos huevos- mejor me los llevo al colegio-agregue

-amu chan vas tarde- dice mi chara azul

-ehhh cierto no tengo tiempo para hablar- dije un poco desesperada mientras bajaba corriendo- mama me voy- coji un pan, me lo meti en la boca y sali corriendo a el colegio. Estaba pasando por un parque cerca de mi casa cuando siento que alguien me mira. Pare para mirar pero no vi a nadie. Me di la vuelta y empeze a caminar.

**Ikuto Pov**

iba caminando tranquilamente cuando veo a una cabellera rosa pasar por un parque, se parecía amu pero era imposible tenia el pelo muy largo y tenía otro estilo que no era el de amu, pero aun asi decidi seguirla para ver de quien se trataba. Hice transformación de carácter con yoru y me fui por los arboles para que no notara mi precensia pero fue en vano el intento, la chica tenia un muy buen instinto. Me recordaba a amu. Después de eso siguió caminando , seguíamos con la misma rutina, yo espiándola y ella se daba cuenta, hasta que me harte y salte alfrente de ella para ver quien era. Por dios era…

**Amu Pov**

Cuando segui caminando todavía sentía esa mirada pero no encontraba a nadie cuando me voltiaba. Me estaba hartando crei que estaba loca, pero de un momento a otro alguien apareció alfrente mio.

-amu?-dijo extrañado una voz que reconoci enseguida

- i…Ikuto que haces aquí y por que tienes el uniforme de mi colegio- pregunte me sentía incomoda con su mirada clavada en mi

-de verda eres tu amu, no lo creo has cambiado mucho niña- dijo con su sonrisa burlona

-no soy una niña y si soy amu ahora apártate que voy tarde- lo aparte de mi y empeze a hacer un puchero

-alguien no esta de humor hoy, ummm –empieza a oler no se que cosa- huele a huevos recién nacidos y son dos, no será que…-

-que son mios- le interrumpi

-no es posible

-pues si lo es mira- le dije mientras sacaba los dos huevos y se los daba a Ikuto

-wow tu con umm seis charas increíble- dijo

-si ya se pero mejor apurémonos- le dije mientras le quitaba mis huevos de su mano- vámonos- le dije

-hmmp-dijo el, como me molestaba ese sonido

Después de eso se hiso un silencio incomodo pero afortunadamente llegamos rápido a el colegio para el universidad, si oyeron bien también mi colegio es una universidad. Entramos a el auditorio y nos sentamos. Hay vi a mis viejos amigos, me alegre mucho de verlos.

-ahora empezemos por la coronación de los guardianes, este año tenemos un grupo mas grande de guardianes ahora los empezare a nombrar- dijo Hikaru realmente había crecido mucho- por favor los que nombre venir a la tarima:

Hotori Tadase - puesto del rey

Tsukiyumi Ikuto - puesto del principe

Mashiro Rima - puesto de la reina

Hiraggi Rikka - puesto de la dama

Hoshina Utau - puesto de la princesa

Yuiki Yaya - puesto del as

Souma Kukai - puesto del escudero

Fujisaki Nagihiko - puesto del guardian de joker (N/a: despues abran el porque puse eso, jeje)

Hinamori Amu - puesto del joker

-Ahora que todos están aquí por favor ponerse sus capas y podemos seguir ahora la hora del show de talentos, por favor voten para ver quien quieren que cante tiene que ser uno de los guardianes- mientras que todos votaban no me puse nervisa por que sabia que hiban a elegir a itau ya que como saben ella ya es cantante- ahora que ya están los votos vamos a elegir la canción que fue "naturally" y la va a cantar Hinamori amu- dijo, yo me quede bocaabierta

-QUE?-dije por que me imagine a cualquiera menos YO

-dale amu chi tu puedes- dijo yaya

-amu no te alarmes no es para tanto si quieres te reemplazo- dijo Utau

-no, voy a cantar- dije mientras cogía el micrófono-"no me gusta quedar mal ante los demás asi que lo voy a hacer cueste lo que cueste"- pensé mientras cogía el micrófono- pueden poner la canción- dije no muy segura pero bueno, de ahí empezó la música y cante

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally (You know it does)_

_It comes naturally_

_Mmmm yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (Everytime)_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_Naturally x5_

_Bay bay baby_

_Naturally x5_

_Everything baby comes naturally_

Cuando termine de cantar todo el mundo aplaudio

**Nagihiko Pov**

Guau amu canta realmente hermoso, además de parecer un angel canta como uno, hasta es mejor que Utau, se veía hermosa cuando canto, esperen dije hermosa pero si yo estoy enamorado de rima o no, realmente me siento confundido, siempre que estoy con amu todo mi mundo se vuelve hermoso y cuando estoy con rima mi mundo es… mmm no se diferente, pero no creo que me guste amu, ella es realmente hermosa, tierna y muchas cosas mas pero SOLO es mi amiga y nada más por mas que quiera ser algo mas.

**Ikuto Pov**

Amu es realmente una caja de sorpresas primero sale con que tiene el pelo largo después que tienes dos huevos mas y ultimo que canta hermoso. Que se puede hacer con amu cambio mucho en estos dos años. Me molesta que todo el mundo se le alla quedado viendo directamente a amu. Sobretodo ese tal Nagihiko que se le quedo viendo tiernamente. Ahhh como se atreve a quedarse viendo asi a MI amu. Hmmp que se le puede hacer amu es tan bella que es imposible no mirarla asi. Aunque no dejare que nadie me la quite. "Después hablare con ese tal Nagihiko"-pense

**Utau Pov**

Amu canta realmente bien, hasta mejor que yo, creo que le van a ofrecer un trato pero no estoy realmente segura ire a hablar con ella después.

-amu- dije pero no me presto mucha atención –amuuuuu-ahora si me presto atención

-hola Utau- me dijo un poco avergonzada

-cantas realmente bien y me alegra de verte- dije con mucho entusiasmo

-gracias y también me alegro de verte Utau-dijo avergonzada y preocupada?

-amu que te pasa?- dije realmente me inquietaba

- pues es que tengo hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante- dijo mas que nerviosa

-pues dime, puedes confiarme todo lo que quieras soy tu amiga- dije

-es que es realmente raro te lo diría pero no aquí- dijo, realmente me estaba inquietando

-pues reunamos a todos y nos vemos después de clases en el jardín real- dije y me despedi con la mano

-claro Utau, adiós- dijo

Las clases pasaron realmente rápido ya que me la pase pensando que quería decirnos amu, no preste mucha atención a clase, sobretodo por que hoy fueron las presentaciones de los alumnos a la clase. Yo no tuve que precentarme ya que todos me conocían. Realmente aveces decearia poder usar una peluca y fingir ser alguien mas para que me trataran igual que a cualquier persona pero no. Todas las personas quieren ser mis amigos pero yo soy muy cerrada y soy muy fría con los demás pero con mis amigos soy totalmente diferente. Mis únicos amigos son los guardianes. Amu es mi mejor amiga en la vida la quiero mucho pero aun si me gusta molestarla, esa es mi forma de quererla y a ella no le importa por que siempre terminamos riendo.

Cuando llegue al jardín real me encontré a todos. Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, Rima y yaya estaban sentados en la mesa principal, Hikaru y Rikka estaban en una mesa mas pequeña cerca de la principal, Ikuto estaba en un poste como un buen gato que es y amu estaba parada dando vueltas. Yo me sente entre Tadase y Kukai.

-ahora dinos que pasa amu chan- dijo Tadase

-bueno pues verán es que…

**Holaaaa lamento dejarlos asi pero no se **

**preocupen pondré el próximo rápidamente**

**perdón por la tardansa **

**sean buenos y dejen reviews si**

**denle al botonsito azul de abajo**


	3. el sueño, el nacimiento y un trato

_Aquí traigo la continuacion del anterior capitulo espero que les guste y perdón por dejar esto a medias pero es que quería que aguantaran para ver como se ponen o si dejan reviews bueno de todos modos seguire subiendo para ver si les gusta la historia y no sean tan malos._

**Babu: espero que les guste la idea de mi fic minna y espero su opinión pero ¬-¬ no de la tuya Ikuto si hablas te demando**

**Ikuto: uhhhh que susto- sarcásticamente**

**Babu: bueno como no prestas atención ya no habrá casi amuto al principio y va a llegar mas rápido el nagamu, como no tienes miedo**

**Ikuto: ehhh retiro lo dicho**

**Babu: ahhh no**

**Ikuto: porfavor perdóname te lo pido**

**Amu: Ikuto no seas tan dramático**

**Ikuto: y tu estas del lado de ella **

**Nagihiko: no ella esta del lado de todos menos el tuyo- dijo mientras abrazaba a amu por la cintura- es que ella me ama a MI**

**Ikuto: -con lagrimas en los ojos- no no es cierto verdad amu**

**Amu: I…Ikuto**

**Babu: oye no creas que se me olvida lo de la otra- con los ojos echos llamas- ahora venganza**

**Ikuto: nooooooo**

**Amu: nagi hagamos el disclaimer porque creo que ellos están muy ocupados**

**Nagihiko y amu: a babu no le pertenece shugo chara le pertenece a pitch-pit**

-"pensamientos"-

-dialogo-

"_recuerdos"_

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)-12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Tadase, Amu, Rima- 14 años

Utau - 15 años

Kukai - 16 años

Ikuto-19 años

**Capitulo 3:el sueño, el nacimiento y un trato**

**Amu Pov**

Estaba realmente nerviosa ya que les diría lo de los dos nuevos huevos y sobre el sueño que e tenido estos días constantemente.

-ahora dinos que pasa amu chan- dijo Tadase

-bueno pues verán es que… yo… tengo dos nuevos huevos- dije mientras todos me miraban con cara sorprendida exepto Ikuto que ya sabia de los huevos, respire honda para tomar de nuevo la palabra- y también quería decirles sobre un sueño que e tenido todas estas noches- dije algo nerviosa

-que acaso es sobre mi amu- dijo con una sonrisa picara a lo cual yo me enoje mucho

- no baka- dije fríamente

-bueno amu chan de que trata el sueño- dijo rima muy interesada

- bueno pues … (ahora el relato de el sueño )

_Estaba en una pasillo totalmente oscura en el que se veian unos cuadros de princesas muy hermosas todas se parecían un poco, alfinal del pasillo había una mesa con un libro abierto, una pluma al lado y al lado de la tinta había una cajita, me sente en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa,y abri el libro en esa pagina había un diario de una princesa. Ella había puesto muchas fotos hay en la cual ella siempre aparecia con…_

_-_dinos amu que es lo que aparecia- dijo Utau

-_el dumpty lock- _dije sin mucho animo

-QUEEE?-dijeron todos al unisonio

-si- dije en un susurroo

-que mas aparecia, de que trataba el diario, como era la princesa, era muy importante, porque nos lo cuentas?- dijo Utau como interrogándome

-pues del diario yo alcance a leer unas paginas antes de levantarme, la princesa tenia cabello rubio y ojos violetas, si es muy importante, se los cuento porque me parece que si he tenido este sueño mucho es por algo y se trata sobre…

-amu chi porque no nos quieres decir de que trata- dijo un poco preocupada yaya

-es que … -estaba un poco nerviosa asi que tome aire y empeze a decir- bueno les dire lo que alcance a leer- _se trataba de que ella se enamoro de un príncipe el cual también estaba enamorado de ella y ello se amaban, creían que habían encontrado a la persona ideal, pero un dia el se va a el futuro ya que lo estaban atacando. Ella preocupada también se fue a el futuro. Ahí se encontró con que ella era la reina y su rey era la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Cuando termino la guerra ellos se fueron a el presente. Ahí se iban a casar, pero la princesa se enamoro su guardian. Ella no se explicaba porque se enamoro de el si ella ya tenia un futuro marcado, ella confundida fue a ver a su mama la que le dijo: "solo tu tienes el poder para marcar tu futuro, lo que ayas visto solo fue una ilusión por que puede haber muchos mas futuros distintos. Te vas a sorprender pero el futuro que tu viste fue atacado por que ese era el mas débil, por eso marca tu propio futuro". Ella no sabia que hacer por eso siempre actuaba fría ante la persona que se enamoro, por eso le pidió a su padre que creara unos pequeños seres que harian que las personas lograran ser su supuesto yo. En eso creo a los charas. Cuando ella se se había decidido en decir la verdad al mundo. Una tragedia sucedió y murió. Antes de morir ellos sellaron su amor con un candado y una llave. Esa llave hizo que ellos revivieran para revivir su amor. _

-amu…-dijo rikka nerviosa- a nosotros tsukasa nos conto algo un poco parecido- dijo

-amu no hay nada mas que quieras decirnos- dijo preocupado Ikuto

-al final dice que el momento de vivir todo de nuevo esta cerca, que lo inevitable es lo que traerá la verdad- dije

-amu chan puedes mostrarnos los huevos- dijo Nagihiko

-claro- cuando iba a meter la mano en el maletín sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo y luego el huevo se movio- pero que?- cuando dije eso el huevo empezó a flotar en el aire

-ya que saben la historia yo estare presente entre ustedes para revivir la verdad- dijo una voz desconocida- todo empezó en este momento, la historia se vuelve a revivir- dijo mientras el huevo se rompia y salía un chara de cabello dorado recogido en dos coletas, tenia una peineta roja que tenia en un lado una estrella con una luna entrelazada, le caian unos mechos de pelo sobre el pecho. Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo claro con una chaqueta blanca ensima, tenia unas botas rojas, tenia un lazo en la mano y ojos violetas.

-como te llamas- dije

- me llamo babu- dijo, era realmente hermosa- soy un chara especial

-que es un chara especial- pregunto Hikaru

-es un chara que no solo tiene como función revivir el supuesto yo de las personas, sino que también tenemos otra tarea y que tienen mas de una insigni, al igual que yo- dijo babu mientras señalaba sus dos insignias

- cual es tu segunda tarea- le pregunte

-no puedo decírtelo- dijo, realmente me deja con mas dudas que las que tengo, al igual que dia¬-¬

-amu chan ya nos dijiste todo- insistió Utau

-mmm i que el otro huevo solo brilla, miren- dije mientras mostraba el otro huevo

-guay amu chi ahora tienes seis huevos-dijo yaya

-si- dije feliz, realmente babu me traia una sensación de calides

-chicos ella es babu- la presente a los demás chara

-mucho gusto- dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente

-que linda- dijeron rythm, yoru, kiseki, daichi y chiaki (**el chara de Hikaru, yo le puse ese nombre**) a coro con estrellitas en los ojos

-oigan no sean asi- les regaño Miki

-jajajajaja- nos empezamos a reir todos en el jardín real

Después de la reunión

Iba caminando tranquilamente con mis cinco charas al lado cuando un señor se me acerca y me dice

-señorita la escuche cantar y quiero hacer un contrato con usted- dijo

-que?- dije

-por favor acepte- dijo suplicando

-haiiii- dije con cambio de carácter con ran, aunque ese hombre era un total desconocido sentía que podía confiar en el, asi que lo segui

Llegamos a una gran empresa de disqueras, me quede asombrada ya que era la mejor disquera que había. Se llamaba "taiyo sunshine" había escuchado mucho de esa empresa ya que todos los cantantes que entraban ahí enseguida se hacían famosos.

-señorita pase aquí- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-claro- dije y entre en una habitación en donde había una mesa co papeles ensima. Alfrente había dos sillas. A los lados de la mesa se podían ver dos grandes ventanas con cortinas gruesas de color vino tinto, muy elegante. El cuarto estaba adornado con pinturas muy hermosas.

-por favor tome asiento y espere a que llegue mi jefe- dijo y le obedeci

Tome asiento y empeze a admirar las pinturas hasta que un señor de cabello azabache, ojos grises, tes blanca y alto se sento al frente de la mesa.

-señorita digame su nombre- dijo muy serio

-hinamori amu- dije

-mmm me dicen que canta muy hermoso, me puede cantar algo, como la canción mmm "Cruella De Vil"-dijo mientras ponía una música y yo empeze a cantar dejándome llevar

Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
Look out for Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil

The curl of her lips  
The ice in her stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil…

Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil…

Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
…..

This vampire bat  
This inhuman beast  
She 'outta be locked up and never released  
The world was such a wholesome place until  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
Yeah!

Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil…

Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
(oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh)

At first you think Cruella is the devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You've come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!

Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil

Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
Look out for Cruella De Vil

-mmm canta muy bien le voy a dar un contrato pero como creo usted no quiere que las personas la traten diferente vamos a hacer algo diferente, venga- dijo y obedeci, el me llevo a la sala de maquillaje y me puso una peluca rubia larga. Muy bonito si pero que es lo que intentaba?

-creo que es suficiente, nadie la reconocerá, que tal que sea una cantante que se llama Selene Angeru-udijo muy convencido, yo por mi parte estaba muy feliz por que el rubio me hiba bien y sobretodo me gustaba el nombre y ser cantante.

-claro, acepto-dije feliz

-bueno empieza mañana llevese la peluca, de ahora en adelante usted será la famosa cantante Selene Angeru, pero con esta peluca, ahh cierto que instrumento sabe tocar- dijo

-bueno pues… piano, guitarra, batería, saxofón, trompeta, tambor y flauta, aunque nunca le he dicho ha nadie que se tocar esos instrumentos ya que aprendi sola, creo que tengo talento para la música- dije un poco avergonzada

-genial mejor asi, y a compuesto alguna vez una canción- me pregunto

-si, cada vez que estoy aburrida creo una canción, tengo varias, aunque nunca lo he mostrado a nadie- dije mas apenada aun

-genial, mañana nos vemos en la oficina mia a las cinco de la tarde y me muestra las canciones- me dijo alegre –ahhhh y su manager será… Tsukiyiro Yuki… es muy bueno, Tsukiyiro ven aquí- dijo

-si en que me necesita-dijo un apuesto joven de pelo violeta oscuro, ojos rojos, tes blanca, alto y realmente guapo

-vas a ser el manager de ella, va a ser la nueva gran celebridad, ahhh cierto en esa forma se llama Selene Angeru pero en su otra forma se llama Hinamori Amu- dijo mientras me quitaba la peluca

-mucho gusto- dije

-el placer es mio- dijo muy cordialmente mientras cogía mi mano y la besaba- en que colegio estudia, para mañana recogerla- dijo

-en la academia Seiyo- dije mientras me sonrojaba por el acto de el

-bueno mañana paso por usted y la acompaño hoy a su casa para darle la noticia a sus padres Hinamori san- dijo

-cla…claro, pero deje la cordialidad y llámeme amu- dije apenada

-claro amu-dijo divertido- vámonos ya- dijo

-si

Caminamos durante un rato hasta mi casa, no sabia como se lo hiban a tomar mis papas, realmente me preocupaba, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es si debo decírselos a mis amigos, talvez solo le diga a Utau ya que sabe sobre esto y me puede ayudar, además de que es mi mejor amiga. Cuando llegamos a mi casa llame a mis padres y le di asiento a Yuki.

-que quieres hija- dijo mi madre

-mama tengo que hablar con ustedes algo importante, puedes llamar a papa e ir a la sala-dije

-claro hija no tardo-dijo mi mama

Me fui a la sala y me sente en el mismo sillón que Yuki, realmente me agradaba y me sentía a gusto en su precensia. Cuando mi papa bajo junto a mi mama y vio a Yuki, empezó a hacer un escándalo pero logre calmarlo y dije

-mama, papa les precento a Tsukiyiro Yuki, el es mi manager-dije con la mayor calma posible, se tardaron unos segundos en procesar la información y dijeron

-QUE?-gritaron a coro

-como asi que manager hija- dijo mi mama

-pues como oyen el es mi manager por que me ofrecieron ser cantante profesional y yo acepte, pero mi nombre será Selene Angeru, ya que cuando sea ella utilizare una peluca y nadie sabra quien soy, solamente ustedes, la disquera, y Utau- dije

-pues aceptamos tu decisión, pero después de esto es probable que tengas dinero, que vas a hacer con el- pregunto mi mama

-pues no se pero… quiero mudarme XD- dije

-hija eso seria estupendo- dijo mi papa

-mañana empieza su hija- dijo Yuki

-estupendo!-dijeron mis papas a coro muy felices

Cuando se fue Yuki, me cambie y empeze a pensar como seria mi vida de ahora en adelante, con la llegada de babu, sus palabras que dijo al nacer, el sueño, los guardianes y todas las aventuras que tendremos ahora en adelante. Cuando menos lo pensé cai en los brazos de morfeo.

**Holaaaa hasta aquí llega el capitulo 3**

**Cumpli mi promesa y lo subi rápido, espero que les guste mi fic**

**Y tener mas reviews**

**Sean buenos y denlen al botoncito azul de abajo**

**No cuesta nada**

**Babu: adiós, Ikuto despídete**

**Ikuto: -atrapado en una maya alsada por babu- no**

**Babu: -lo pica con una barita- despídete**

**Amu: Ikuto no seas grosero y despídete**

**Nagihiko: amu tiene razón**

**Ikuto: hmmp**

**Amu y Nagihiko: adios**


	4. un beso, un signo de poder y una cancion

_Holaaaa!_

_Voy a tratar de continuar el fic rapidotaanto como el cole me lo permita_

_Espero que les guste el fic por que osino me deprimo_

**Babu: vamos minna hagan el disclaimer no tengo ganas de hablar**

**Amu: por que que tienes**

**Babu: no nd**

**Ikuto: mejor hagamos el disclaimer y vámonos **

**Nagihiko: -abrasa por la cintura a babu- no podemos dejarla asi**

**Ikuto: pfff**

**Amu y nagi: a babu no le pertenece shugo chara le pertenece a pitch-pit**

-"pensamientos"-

-dialogo-

"_recuerdos"_

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)-12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Tadase, Amu, Rima- 14 años

Utau - 15 años

Kukai - 16 años

Ikuto-19 años

**Capitulo 4: un beso, un signo de poder y una cancion**

**Amu Pov**

Me desperté temprano, me tomo un tiempo recordar lo que había pasado ayer, cuando logre procesar toda la información me quede admirada, AHORA HIBA A SER UNA CANTANTE PROFECIONAL! Aunque no me molestaba, lo que si es que no recuerdo donde deje las canciones. Me levante y empeze a buscar en mi cuarto hasta que las encontré. Me alivie mucho. Me empeze a cambiar. Me puse el uniforme me acomode un peineta roja en el pelo. Levante a mis charas y baje a desayunar. Comi tranquilamente y me fui. Pase por el parque que estaba cerca de la casa y me sente en una banca, empeze a revisar las canciones, tenían nombres como "tell me something i don´t now", "crush", "barefoot cinderella", "party in the usa", "falling down", "miracle", "everytime we touch", " get back", "la la land", "remenber december" y muchas mas.

-hola amu chan- dijo una voz que reconoci como la de Nagihiko

-ho..hola nagi- dije nerviosa ocultando las canciones

-que tienes ahí- dijo interesado

-na…nada- dije cada vez mas nerviosa

-te vez rara, necesitas que haga algo por ti

-mmm de verdad, … si-dije, realmente estaba preocupada por creo que me gusta Ikuto, pero no se talvez no necesito saberlo

-que necesitas- dijo

-que me beses- dije de repente, quería besar a alguien para después besar a Ikuto y saber si me gusta

-QUE?-dijo un poco raro

**Nagihiko Pov**

No podía terminar de procesar la información que me dio amu. Me había pedido eso la chica que me gusta, esperen que me gusta? "ahhh admítelo Nagihiko te gusta amu desde siempre solo que siempre que estas con ella los ocultas" pensé ,ahhh maldita mente que me traiciona en el momento menos propio.

-por que?-dije

-es que… no te lo podría explicar- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza dejando que su pelo callera en su cara

-bueno-dije tranquilamente

Ella levanto la cabeza y nos empezamos a acercar poco a poco, nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaban, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos durante un tiempo. Ella tenia un brillo hermoso en los ojos. Después de eso sus labios se pegaron a los mios, me dio un vuelco en el corazón, de verdad la amaba, sus labios tenian un sabor a cereza, para profundizar el beso la abraze fuertemente por la cintura haciendo que se pegara mas a mi. En un momento ella abrió la boca para decir algo lo cual yo aproveche para meter mi lengua en su boca. Ella empezó a tratar de sacarla lo cual me dio risa y me empeze a reir entre beso, pero después de eso ella misma le empezó a atraer. Yo recorri toda su boca con mi lengua. La falta de aire se hiso presente y nos separamos pero después nos empezamos a dar pequeños besos, casi como roses de labios nada mas . luego de unos momentos nos separamos totalmente. Ella se ruborizo violentamente, la cual la hacia ver hermosa, sonreí.

-mejor vámonos a clase- dije con tranquilidad

-cla…claro-dijo ella

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos caminando uno al lado del otro hasta el colegio. Cuando entramos en el salón todo el mundo nos miro y empezaron a secretiar. Allí se encontraban los demás. Rima, Tadase, amu y yo estábamos en la misma clase. Los salude con la mano.

-hola minna-dijo amu para saludar a los demás

-hola-dije

-hola amu chan y Nagihiko kun- dijo Tadase formalmente

-hola chicos, donde estaban- dijo rima con mirada picara

-amuuuu chiiii, nagiiiii, explíquenme-dijo yaya cuando entre sonoramente en el salón

-ehhh que quieres que te expliquemos yaya-dijo tranquilamente mi adorada amu

-vengan conmigo-dijo yaya jalándonos a amu y a mi

Salimos del salón y empezamos a caminar a no se donde pero por donde hibamos todo el mundo empezaba a secretiar. Eso me irrito un poco. Cuando llegamos apunto a un tablero donde hay una foto de amu y yo besándonos, esperen, BESANDONOS!

-ahora que ya saben de que se trata explíquenlo- dijo yaya con tono de detective

-pues… jeje yaya es que no se-dijo amu

-pero si son ustedes o no?-dijo yaya

-si somos nosotros-dije tranquilamente, no me importaba que los demás supieran de ese beso

-bueno entonces EXPLIQUENSE- dijo yaya

-bueno pues… jeje, es que nos…-empezo a hablar amu cuando sono el timbre para entrar a clase – ahhh tenemos que irnos llegaremos tarde verdad nagi, vámonos- dijo nerviosamente mientras me jalaba para ir al salón.

**Amu Pov**

Después de que sonara el timbre Sali corriendo jalando a Nagihiko. Cuando llegamos al salón, el profesor ya había llegado nos disculpamos y nos sentamos. Mi puesto daba hacia la ventana, atrás mio estaba rima, al lado Nagihiko y al frente una amiga. Las primeras horas de clase pasaron rápido ya que me quede penasano el porque le pedi a nagi un beso, por que me sentí tan a gusto y de cómo le contare a Utau sobre lo de ser cantante. En menos de lo que canta un gallo las clases pasaron y ya era hora del almuerzo. Yo Sali corriendo para ver a Utau. Cuando la encontré la lleve a un árbol y nos sentamos en las ramas. Se formo un silencio incomo que Utau decidió romper.

-amu que pasa, para que me trajiste aquí-pregunto

-es que tengo que decirte algo importante que solo saben mis padres, la disquera y ahora lo vas a saber tu, nadie mas lo debe saber-dije muy seria

-QUEEE? Como haci que disquera acaso tu…-dijo, pero la interrumpi

-si, voy a ser cantante, mi disquera es "taiyo sunshine" se que es muy popular pero no confio del todo en ellos, además de que voy a ser cantante pero con el nombre Selene Angeru y para interpretar a ella voy a usar una peluca-dije

-oye por que decidiste decirme a mi? Solo por que yo también soy cantante-dijo con voz triste

-bueno por eso, yo quisiera que me acompañaras, yo no se nada de esto por lo que quiero que me ayudes- dije pero cuando vi su cara triste me apresure a continuar- además de que eres mi mejor amiga-dije con una sonrisa-quiero que me acompañes hoy a la disquera, me van a recoger cuando acaben las clases-

-claro que si te voy a ayudar en todo-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-ahhh y oye y por que no se lo dices a tu NOVIO-dijo con una sorisa picara en la cara

-yo yo no tengo novio Utau-dije sonrojada

-si si si como digas-dijo mientras empezaba reir

-ahh oye te tengo que decir que…-empeze a decir cuando sentí que alguien me cogía del brazo y me bajaba de la rama

-tenemos que hablar-dijo una voz seria que reconoci enseguida, el empezó a jalarme del brazo hasta llevarme a no se donde

-que quieres- le dije con tono frio

-por que te besaste con ese amigo tuyo, como se llame-dijo

-no es solo es mi amigo es mi MEJOR amigo se llama nagihikoy lo que haga no es de tu incumbensia ni que fueramos novios- le grite enojada

-pues entonces debo- dijo mientras me jalo y me beso

Yo crei que ese momento seria la gloria pero no, NADA, no sentí nada, de echo sentí asco, hay fue cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba Nagihiko. Ikuto intento meter su lengua en mi boca pero no habri paso. De eso lo aleje rápidamente de mi. El intento besarme de nuevo pero yo no lo deje e intente librarme de su agarre pero fue imposible ya que era mas fuerte que yo.

-sueltame- grite y empeze a forcejear mas fuerte pero fue en vano, de un momento a otro recorede el beso con nagi y después el de Ikuto, de eso salió una lagrima la cual brillo, provocando una lluz cegadora. sentía que mi fuerza se desvanecía cada vez mas. Ikuto me solto. En eso yo cai , crei ver un huevo al frente mio y después me desmaye.

**Nagihiko Pov**

Iba caminando cuando escuche un grito de amu, Sali corriendo hacia donde provenía el grito cuando llegue vi una luz cegadora. Después de que la luz ceso vi a amu en el piso y a Ikuto al frente de ella con cara de espanto.

-que le hiciste- le grite mientras corri a cogerla en los brazos como a una princesa –ahí que llevarla a la enfermería-dije y salí corriendo.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería abri la puerta y la puse en una camilla delicadamente, llame a la enfermera.

-ahhh que le paso, voy a salir un momento a llevar el permiso para que usted pueda ausentarse de clases sin problema, ya que por favor quiero que cuide a la señorita Hinamori hasta que despierte-dijo la enfermera

-claro-respondi

-bueno me voy adiós, me avisa si hay algún cambio, de acuerdo- dijo, yo asentí y se fue

Amu se quedo dormida todo el dia, cuando sono el timbre para salir del colegio llego Utau algo apresurada

-amu aun no despierta-pregunto

-no- respondi

-esto no es bueno tenemos que irnos- dijo nerviosa

-es mas importante que ella descanse a que se valla a la casa- dije tranquilamente

-pero es que tu no entien…-empezo a decir cuando los dos voltiamos la cara para ver a amu incorporándose en la cama- amu alfin despertaste tenemos que irnos a tu ya sabes donde-dijo Utau como tratando de esconder algo

-QUEE? Pero acaso cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada, no es posible, nos tenemos que ir Utau-dijo amu nerviosamente

-amu te encuentras bien- dijo un joven como de 17 años pelo violeta oscuro y ojos rojos y tes blanca

-yu… Yuki que haces aquí no deverias estar aquí deviste esperar abajo-dijo nerviosamente amu

-pero es que pregunte por ti ya que te estabas demorando y me dijeron que estabas aquí, mejor vámonos-dijo tomando a amu de la mano y jalándola

-espera, utau también viene, te dije que le hiba a decir a ella sobre esto- dijo, realmente me intrigo mucho el secreto que tenían guardados esos tres

-bueno-dijo a regañadientes – vamos Utau chan –dijo y se las llevo me quede un poco asombrado por el rollo que armaron ahí, pero bueno después hablare con ella.

**Utau Pov**

Salimos lo mas rápido posible de la enfermería y nos subimos a la limo. Estuvimos un tiempo callados lo cual me extreso y decidi romperlo

-amu no dijiste que hibas a ser otra persona cuando cantaras- dije curiosamente

-cierto amu, ve a la pequeña habitación de alla ponte la peluca y cambiate, la ropa ya esta hay-dijo Yuki

-claro-dijo amu y se fue

Duro unos quince minutos en salir tenia el pelo rubio largo hasta las rodillas con una peineta de color vinotinto, vestia una camisa beige cuello de tortuga, unos shorts azul claro pero que no se notaban casi ya que la camisa era larga, ensima tenia dos correas atravesadas, tenia una buso color rojo vinotinto con negro, y por ultimo unas media negras con unas botas altas con lazos color vinotinto.

-como me veo- pregunto ella

-muy bien- dijimos a coro Yuki y yo

En ese momento llegamos a la disquera que estaba compuesta por tres grandes bloques, todo era muy moderno, lujoso y hermoso.

-cojan sus cosas y vayan a la oficina de mi jefe- nos indico y nostras no fuimos cuando llegamos entramos y nos sentamos

-hola Angeru- dijo un señor

-hola aquí tengo las canciones- dijo mientras le extendia un paquete lleno de canciones, empezó a revisarlas y una le llamo la atención en especial

-esta es muy chevre pero es un dueto de mujeres- dijo

-yo lo hago con ella-dije alegremente sin pensarlo dos veces- le digo a mi disquera y la grabamos si- dije aun mas alegre de poder cantar junto a mi mejor amiga

-claro llama y empezemos a grabar ya mismo- dijo el señor

_Hola perdón por dejarlos asi pero es que ya era hora de dormir a si que lo deje hasta ahí_

_Espero que les guste! Sean buenos y dejelen al botonsito azul de abajo_

_XD_


	5. las canciónes, nuevas transformaciones

_Siguo con el fic ¡! Que bueno ya tengo mas reviews_

_Jejeje Bueno si ya se que diran deja de tanto habla y empieza la historia bueno bye!_

**Babu: hagan el disclaimer rápido**

**Ikuto: por que tanto problema no quieres estar conmigo**

**Babu: MUERETE IKUTO(sin ofender a las fan de el)**

**Amu y nagi: a babu no le pertenece shugo chara le pertenece a pitch-pit**

-"pensamientos"- pensamientos

-dialogos- diálogos

"_recuerdos" _recuerdos

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)- 12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Amu, Tadase, Rima- 14 años

Utau- 15 años

Kukai- 16 años

Ikuto- 19 años

**Capitulo 5: las canciónes, nuevas transformaciones**

**Amu Pov**

Guau Utau me dijo que podía hacer la canción conmigo, siiiii que super esa canción la escribi por nadeshiko que antes era mi mejor amiga, pero ahora utau es mi mejor amiga y quiero grabarla con ella. Después de que ella acepto llamamos a Sanjo san y que creen ACEPTO, claro solo por que era conmigo.

-angeru, hoy vamos a grabar tu CD con varias de las canciones que tienes aquí. Vamos a hacer varios videos pero el mas importante es el de "one and the same" que vas a hacer con utau, ahora por favor las dos síganme al estudio de grabación para poder empezar a grabar-dijo y nos guio hasta una sala parecida a la que había visto cuando ayude a utau para encontrar su escenario.

-bueno entren alla y ponte los audífonos-dijo muy feliz

-claro-dije con una sonrisa en la cara y obedeci

-ahora cuando termine la cuenta atrás vas a empezar a cantar- dijo y con la mano empezó a hacer señas.

( la canción, las dos cantan aqui)

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la_

You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)

Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
When we write the same song in a different key  
It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(Here I go again)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good, more than momentary!

'Cause we're one  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
'Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary!

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

-perfecto chicas no hay que hacer ningún ensayo mas, pero Angeru me dijiste que sabes tocar instrumentos verdad- dijo y yo asentí- bueno tu puedes hacer la música con esos instrumentos que están ahí, ya tienes las partituras, adelante toca- dijo mientras utau salía de donde estábamos

Primero cogi la batería, la guitarra eléctrica y varios instrumentos mas, cuando termine con todos, me miraban sorprendidos por el talento que tengo

-que tal salió- pregunte dudosa

-demasiado bien, oye se me olvidaba, cuantos idiomas sabes- pregunto

- pues alemán, español, mandarin, francés, ingles, italiano, portugues y obviamente japonés- dije un poco apenada

- enserio am… angeru, nunca me dijiste que sabias tantos idiomas- dijo utau sorprendida

- es que aprendi con unos libros que hay en casa- dije

- bueno eso es suficiente, ahora sigue con las demás canciones- dijo y yo obedeci

(2. de ahora en adelante habran mas canciones)

_I still hear your voice_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch_

_In my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I've cried_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Cna't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

-genial-dijo mi jefe – sigue con la otra canción- continuo, yo obedeci

( canción)

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh (x2)_

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us -_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh (x2)_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yea, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_No, the party don't start until I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh (x2)_

( mas)

_Boy meets girl  
you were my dream, my world  
but i, was blind  
you cheated on me from behind  
so on my own  
i feel so all alone  
though i know it's true  
i'm still in love with you  
chorus_

[chorus]  
i need a miracle,  
i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me,  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see,  
it can happen to me  
I need a miracle,  
i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me,  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see,  
it can happen to me  
it can happen to me

day, and night  
i'm always by your side  
cause i know for sure  
my love is real my feelings pure  
so fate attract  
no need to ask me why  
cause i know it's true  
i'm still in love with you  
chrous

_()_

_I guess i should've known_

_It wasn't gonna end okay,_

_You're such a trouble maker_

_But i like you just that way._

_A bomb tick ticking with me_

_The one i'd best to blame_

_Just like i can't tell_

_And i'm ready to blow_

_I sat around a lot and thought_

_About the world without you_

_And no matter what you think,_

_Everything is not about you_

_You think i'm still hung up on you_

_But baby it's not true_

_Now look at me_

_Your memories're turning to dust_

_There's only one explanation_

_I wasn't really in love_

_( i wasn't really in love )_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush_

_Sparks fly when we touch_

_It was never enough_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush_

_Yeah_

_You found one the things you need_

_There's nothing left to lose_

_The things i never wanna be_

_I owe it all to you_

_You just can't help yourself_

_It's what you do_

_'cause this is real life_

_Not your show_

_Now look at me_

_The memories turn to dust_

_There's only one explanation_

_I wasn't really in love_

_( i wasn't really in love )_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush_

_Sparks fly when we touched_

_It was never enough_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush_

_Yeah,_

_You'll be fine,_

_Just find another girl_

_To kick around_

_Won't be long_

_Until they all know what_

_I figured out_

_Now look at me_

_Memories turn to dust_

_There's only one explanation_

_I wasn't really in love_

_( i wasn't really in love )_

_It was just a crush_

_( it just was a crush)_

_Sparks fly when we touched_

_It was never enough_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush ( it was just a crush )_

_Yeah_

_( it was just a crush )_

_It was just a crush_

_Yeah. _

_()_

_Everybody tells me_

_that it's so hard to make it_

_Yet so hard to break it_

_And there's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe it_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind_

_OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_Tell me, Tell me something I don't know_

_Tell me, Tell me something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me I Don't know what I'm doing_

_This life I'm pursuing_

_The odds of me loosing_

_Everybody tells me that it's one in a million_

_More like one in a billion_

_or one in a zillion_

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to anything_

_But they're never gonna change my mind_

_OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_I'm on my way_

_I know I'm gonna get there someday_

_It doesn't help when you say_

_It won't be easy_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_(7. mas N/a: después le doy la lista de las canciones)_

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you dont know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

_Oh why you always make me feel_

_Like im the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My-my heart racing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All i can say_

_We're going_

_round and round_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_round and round_

_We'll never get where we are going_

_round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause im getting dizzy_

_Going round and round, and round_

_You tried to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I cried out all my tears_

_I pushed my feelings to the side_

_But then you bring them back_

_B-bring them back_

_Now you got me singing_

_Boy,I need you here with me_

_We cant go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All i can say_

_We're going_

_round and round_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_round and round_

_We'll never get where we are going_

_round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause im getting dizzy_

_Going round and round, and round_

_Love me or Love me not_

_I'm starring at the clock_

_I take them flower petals off_

_And then i watch them drop_

_Love me or Love me not_

_Im starring at the clock_

_I take them flower petals off_

_And then i watch them drop_

_Boy,I need you here with me_

_I cant go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All i can say_

_We're going_

_round and round_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_round and round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause im getting dizzy_

_Going round and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_round and round_

_We're never gonna get where we're going_

_round and round_

_Well you're all gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and, round and round_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_(8. Son doce canciones que hago)_

Th-th-th-this beat is hypnotic

I wanna ride it like a chauffeur

The sound of the sonic's

Controlling me just like a robot

I go bionic so d-d-dj put it on

I'm losing logic and cruising deeper in the zone

It's so cinematic charismatic, it got me frozed up

This acrobatic beat is something I need a dose of

I'm systematically moving every single bone

There's no mechanic that can understand what

I'm on

Let's crank it up

Crank it up

Till the walls cave in

Just crank it up

Crank it up

Put that record on spin

'Cause I am ready to party

Gonna get my girls and get naughty

Just crank it up

Crank it up

Till the walls cave in

Just crank it up

Ha ha oh yeah, boom ha ha oh yeah

Boom ha ha oh yeah, boom ha ha oh yeah

Th-th-this beat is melodic harmonic

Got me striking poses

I get up on it electronically

Feeling so fresh

It's so erotic my body's

Like a cyclone

I'm like a puppet, can't stop it

Dropping like a stone

It's so cinematic charismatic, it got me frozed up

This acrobatic beat is something I need a dose of

I'm systematically moving every single bone

There's no mechanic that can understand what

I'm on

Let's crank it up

Crank it up

Till the walls cave in

Just crank it up

Crank it up

Put that record on spin

'Cause I am ready to party

Gonna get my girls and get naughty

Just crank it up

Crank it up

Till the walls cave in

Just crank it up

Turn it up (louder), turn it up (louder)

Turn it up

DJ turn it up (louder), turn it up (louder)

Turn it up (loud)

DJ turn it up (louder), turn it up (louder)

Turn it up (louder), turn it up (louder)

Turn it up (louder), turn it up

Turn it up louder!

Let's crank it up

Crank it up

Till the walls cave in

Just crank it up

Crank it up

Put that record on spin

'Cause I am ready to party

Gonna get my girls and get naughty

Just crank it up

Crank it up

Till the walls cave in

Just crank it up

I systematically move every bone

So crank it up I wanna get in the zone

I systematically move every bone

So crank it up I wanna get in the zone

_( aun esta es la ultima por que me aburri de tanta canción, pero el CD consta de 12 canciones)_

_hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with my dreams in the cart again_

_Welcome to the land of fame XX_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_cause when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_there playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Movin my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up,_

_there playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_everybodys lookin at me now_

_like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks,_

_she gotta be from out of town"_

_so hard with my girls all around me_

_its definatel not a Nashville party_

_cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_so I put my hands up_

_there playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_noddin' my head like yeah_

_movin my hips like yeah_

_I put my hands up,_

_there playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_feel like I wanna fly_

_back to my hometown tonight_

_something stops me everytime_

_the D.J. plays my song and I feel alright!_

_CHORUS:_

_so I put my hands up_

_there playing my song,_

_and the butterflys fly away_

_noddin' my head like yeah_

_movin my hips like yeah_

_I put my hands up,_

_there playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_yeah ,(na, na na na na)_

_its a party in the USA_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_so I put my hands up_

_there playing my song,_

_and the butterflys fly away_

_noddin' my head like yeah_

_movin my hips like yeah_

_I put my hands up,_

_there playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

-que tal lo hice-dije cuando termine las canciones

- demasiado bien- dijeron a coro todos los que estaban ahí

-o okay-dije nerviosa

-como se va a llamar el disco- pregunto utau

-pues claro que se llamara "one and the same"-dije feliz

-bien puedes irte, mañana te prepare una entrevista como "celebridades nuevas" a las 6 de la tarde, iremos a recogerte a el colegio, utau también puede venir, ahora adiós-dijo mi jefe

-claro, nos vemos mañana-dije

-adios-dijo utau

Nosotras nos fuimos a mi casa, cuando entre me encontré con mis papas que empezaron a gritar que había una intrusa, fue cuando recordé que todavía tenia puesta la peluca

-mama, papa soy yo amu-dije

-ahhh una extraña se hace pasar por nuestra amu- dijo haciendo un escándalo mi papa

- no, miren-dije mientras me quitaba la peluca

-ahhh, amu chan creimos que eras una intrusa, ya que nunca nos mostrastes como eres como cantante-dijo mama

-claro, bueno ya lo saben, me voy a mi habitación-dije

Utau y yo subimos a mi cuarto. Me quite la ropa y me puse otra mas comoda, después empezamos a hablar

-amu, esa peluca es muy real, ni tus padre te reconocieron- dijo

-ahhh si, creo que de ahora en adelante será duro, voy a estar todo el dia ocupada manteniendo mi identida, recuerda que nadie mas debe saberlo- dije

-si, oye amu que fue lo que paso antes de desmayarte-pregunto utau

-que? No no recuerdo nada solo recuerdo que llegue a un lugar al que ikuto me llevo y luego me beso-dije tranquilamente

-como? Ikuto te beso- grito utau

-mmm si, por que- dije sonrojándome

-hmmp, okay oye ya hiciste transformación de personalidad con babu- dijo utau

-mmm no, no la he necesitadado- dije

-amu no te has transformado con las demás en estos días- dijo babu

-mmm no por que?-dije

-transformate- me pidió

-dale- dije –ran vamos- dije, una luz rosa nos envolvió – watashino no kokoro, unlock- de un momento a otro sali vestida como una marinera y porrita al mismo tiempo, tenia una camisa blanca pegada a la falda blanca con unas rayas rojas y roja en la parte de abajo lo único que separaba la falda de la camisa era un lazo que pasaba por toda su cintura y atrás tenia un moño, botas rojas, una cinta roja en su cuello, un pequeño guante rosa en la mano derecha y el pelo lo tenia recogido en una cola de caballo con una cachucha que tenia un corazón rojo al lado.

-a..amu tu transformación es distinta- dijo utau

-QUE? Por que?-grite asustada

-amu chan siento mas poder en ti, hay algo que hiso que nuestra transformación sea diferente, pero es algo bueno, siento nuevos poderes- dijo ran dentro de mi

-tengo nuevos poderes-dije

-que tal que también con las demás transformaciones- dijo utau con estrellitas en los ojos

-mmm no se, miki vamos- luego paso lo mismo nada mas que salí vestida con una blusa manga larga azul claro cuello de tortuga, una chaqueta café, un short azul oscuro, media a rayas azul con blanco, botas bajas cafes y el pelo lo tenia suelto con una boina azul claro con una insignia de una espada( ya saben cual es).

-ahhhhh, te vez super linda, sigue-dijo utau

-bien- dije sin animos – suu vamos-dije paso lo mismo pero Sali con un vestido verde como de camarera, pero ha diferencia del otro no era tan abultado y era mas moderno, tenia puesta unas medias blancas con unas botas verdes que tenían unos listones blancos. Como ahora tengo el pelo largo, las dos colas en el pelo hacia que me pereciera a utau nada mas que con el pelo rosa.

-ahhhh, so cute( que linda), ahora con dia- dijo felizmente

-bien, dia- paso lo mismo pero ahora salía con el traje de UTAU en "dark jewel" pero ha acepción que era de colores mas vivos y tenia un micrófono en la boca. Me pareció sorprendente era idéntica a utau, claro pero con el pelo rosa.

-wowwww, eres igual a mi-dijo –ahora con mis charas- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-dale, dale- dije, me transforme primero con eru, sali vestida muy parecida a utau nada mas que no tenia mangas, mi falda era diferente, tenia varias capas y que un liston rojo dividia la falta de la parte de arriba, el liston atrás se formaba un moño gigante.

-ahhhhhh otra vez nos parecemos, tienes hasta las mismas alas, pero no se te empiezan a consumir las fuerzas- pregunto dudosa

-no me siento totalmente normal- dije

-bueno sigamos-dijo

-bien- dije y segui con iru, tenia puesto el traje de utau pero mis botas eran diferentes, eran negras y altas. Tenia el pelo suelto, pero de las alas de mi cabeza salian varios mechones.

-okay, esto ya esto es raro, te pareces mucho a mi-dijo

-si pero que hago-dije y deshice la transformación- quedate a dormir-dije

-dale, espera llamo a mi hermano para que no se preocupe- dijo, saco su celular llamo a ikuto, le preste una piyama y nos fuimos a dormir.

_Holaaa!_

_Aquí tengo la lista de las canciones:_

_One and the same – selena gomez y demi lovato_

_Everytime we touch - cascada_

_Tik tok – ke$ha_

_Miracle – cascada_

_Crush – selena gomez_

_Tell me something i dont now – selena gomez_

_Round and round – selena gomez_

_Crank it up – ashley tisdale_

_Party in the usa – miley cyrus_

_Esa es la lista, espero que les guste la historia, si no les gustan las nuevas transformaciones imagínense las que ustedes se imaginan que seria mas bonita, bye_

_Dejen reviews _

_Denlen al botonsito azul de abajo_


	6. una entrevista y casi me descubren!

_Holaaaa! Siii tengo mas reviews creo que les esta gustando la historia y muchas gracias por sus apoyos, dikimiki0chan, amarii-butterfly-chan, eternal-illusion151 y dark neko pin! Las quiero aunque no las conosca =]_

**Babu: hoy si estoy de animos! Por eso no quiero que te me acerques ikuto, no quiero dañar esta felicidad**

**Ikuto: jaja que graciosa**

**Babu: cállate**

**Amu: ya empezaron de nuevo, no tienen solución**

**Nagihiko: tienes razón amu-chan – le sorie y ella le devuelve la sonrisa-**

**Ikuto: oigan oigan no se pongan acaramelados que estoy aquí para poteger a amu de ese, sino ya me hubiera ido ya que por aquí apesta**

**Babu: jaja ikuto que gracioso, pero sabes que creo que de verdad algo huele mal aquí y ese eres TU**

**Amu: esto se volverá costumbre o que, hacer el disclaimer por nosotros mismos para evadir la pelea, hmmp**

**Nagi y amu: a babu no le pertenece shugo chara le pertenece a pitch-pit**

-"pensamientos"- pensamientos

-dialogos- diálogos

"_recuerdos" _recuerdos

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)- 12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Amu, Tadase, Rima- 14 años

Utau- 15 años

Kukai- 16 años

Ikuto- 19 años

**Capitulo 6: verdades de a poco y casi me descubren!**

**Utau Pov**

Amu y yo estábamos durmiendo tranquilamente cuando siento una luz muy fuerte, tanto que despertó también a amu, que tiene sueño pesado. Nos levantamos para ver que era. Yo no logre ver que era pero me di cuenta que ha amu se le dilataron las pupilas, empezó a caminar, hasta dentro de la luz, yo asustada por que no sabia que hacer me meti también. Me meti completamente, pareciera que estuviera en un cuarto totalmente blanco, no sabia donde estaba y tras de eso parecía infinito el camino, me puse a llorar del miedo. Sentí una calides en mi interior, no sabia que o quien era, alze la cara y me encontré con una muchacha con un vestido totalmente blanco, estaba descalza, el pelo se le elevaba como si un viento lo estuviera elevando, tenia unos ojos que cambiaban de color cada que parpadeaba, tenia alas de angel realmente parecía un angel. En ese momento no pensé en compararlo con alguien ya que mi mente estaba muy ocupada pensando quien seria ella.

-qui…quien eres-pregunte mientras de mis ojos caian lagrimas

-no llores, no tengas miedo, tu me conoces mas que nadie, nada mas que no te acuerdas-dijo dulcemente

-pero…-dije no pude continuar mi mente no terminaba de procesar la información que me dio

-pero… quien eres, si me dices seria mejor, como asi que te conozco mejor que nadie, por que no recuerdo- ataque con una ola de preguntas

-no puedo responder todo ahora, todavía no tengo tanta fuerza como para estar suficientemente tiempo, pero… mira- dijo mientras se hacia mas transparente y al lado de ella apareció amu, estaban en la misma posición, todo todo era idéntico excepto la vestimenta. Me sorprendi mucho cuando vi que amu traia en sus manos el otro huevo nuevo. Luego de eso la chica desapareció y amu se cayo al suelo. Yo como instinto fui hacia ella y la agarre. La luz desapareció cuando ella abrió los ojos. Me sentía confundida no sabia que pensar. Por lo que empeze a llorar de nuevo. Amu se sorprendió

-que tienes utau- dijo ducemente

-es que.. estoy confundida- dije y me tire a los brazos de ella

-no llores, estas a salvo- dijo con una sonrisa

-bi…bien-dije, me sentí avergonzada ya que yo era mayor que ella y aun asi ella era la que me estaba consolando

-bien, volvamos a dormir-dijo mientras iba a la cama

-claro-dije

**Amu Pov **

Me acoste en la cama intente dormir pero no pude, recordaba lo único que recuerdo desde que apareció esa luz en mi cuarto.

"_me levante para ver que era lo que provocaba esa luz, automáticamente me meti dentro sin saber lo que hacia. Luego escuche una voz que provenía del otro huevo nuevo._

_-amu… ya casi-dijo desde el huevo_

_-tiempo para que-dije confundida_

_-para mostrar tu potencial, tu amor, lo que eres realmente- dijo_

_-no entiendo- dije tristemente_

_-lo entenderas, todo a su debido tiempo, pero lo importante es que … desde ahora vas a sentir cambios en ti, todo ha vuelto ha estar de acuerdo a el tiempo, no te preocupes por lo que pase todo lo que suceda estaba predestinado, pero nunca olvides que tu eres la rige tu propio destino, nadie nunca te arrebatara ese poder, eres la protagonista de tu propia historia, prontto sabras el secreto que mantiene el tiempo- dijo yo me quede sin palabras, no sabia que hacer ni decir, proto empeze a sentir que me desmayaba mientras una luz rosa me envolvía completamente"_

Liego de eso no recuerdo nada mas, solo hasta que me desperté en los brazos de utau llorando, tenia que consolarla después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga y no puedo dejar que llore. Puse el huevo en su puesto y me fui a dormir. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no logre ver que algo había cambiado, algo que marcaria cambios en su vida. Después cai en los brazos de morfeo.

al otro dia llendo al colegio

Utau y yo estábamos caminado hacia el colegio en total silencio. Me expresaba era incomodo por lo que decidí romperlo.

-utau que fue lo que paso anoche- pregunte

-na…nada, no importa amu eso no importa ahora- dijo seria

- bueno, aquí nos separamos utau nos vemos luego-dije y me fui corriendo, estaba de mal hunor no se porque creo que fue por la cantidad de dudas que tenia en mi mente. Llegue al salón y me sente. No me había dado cuenta de que mis amigos estaban ahí.

-amu, que te pasa-pregunto rima

-mmm- respondi, de verdad no sabia que me habían preguntado algo

-amu

-mmm

-amu

-mmm

-ohayo amu chan-dijo nagihiko, no se porque pero sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo y reaccione

-ahhh, hola nagihiko-dije

-tienes algo- dijo preocupado, acaso se preocupaba por mi?, después de todo yo crei que solo tenia ojos para rima

-no-dije cortante, al ver su cara confusa me apure a seguir – no quiero hablar de eso si- dije y me gire en mi silla

-amu…-oi que decía rima tristemente

-que pasa rima- dije mientras me voltiaba

- me preocupas, estas muy rara, últimamente te vas a casa enseguida con utau, nisiquiera saludas, todo el tiempo estas con utau, nunca estas en casa de verdad estas rara, que tienes pasa algo- me pregunto rima triste

-no… es algo complicado-dije, no podía decirle lo de ser cantante

-es que no confias en mi, solo se lo cuentas a utau-dijo mas triste aun

-es que… de verdad es difícil y no es eso rima, yo confio en ti pero… no creo que sea correcto- dije triste, no sabia que hacer no quería que pensara eso no podía permitirlo

- mentirosa, no confias en mi- dijo mientras derramaba una lagrima y se fue corriendo

-rima-grite y me fui tras ella

**Rima Pov**

Estaba triste, rabiosa, inservible no quería hablar con nadie. No sabia que pasaba pero me hacia sentir excluida y eso me lo esperaría de cualquier persona menos amu, ella fue la que saco a la verdadera rima, le dio mas confianza y cuido de ella pero acaba de destruirla. No quería hablar con ella, la odiaba. Cuando pensé eso, me dio mas ganas de llorar y sentí un vacio en mi. Sabia perfectamente que era, lo había sentido siempre hasta que llego amu.

-rima- la escuche gritar

- vete- grite con toda la fuerza que pude, no quería verla

-espera, detente te contare que paso- dijo

Pare y la mire, tenía la cara con lágrimas, seguro no quería herirme pero no pudo evitarlo. Debía ser algo importante para que eso pasara – dime, que paso – dije fríamente

-es que… ven conmigo- dijo y me jalo del brazo, me llevo a las habitación de ella en el jardín real, así se me olvido mencionar que ahora tenemos cuartos para quedarnos a dormir en el jardín ya que como nos dijo tsukasa íbamos a estar aquí más tiempo de lo que imaginaríamos.

-que pasa- dije cuando llegamos

-mira es que…-empezó a decir. Me conto lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Estaba sorprendida y arrepentida por haber pensado eso. Nunca creí que algún día pensara mal de amu. Ella es la única que a logrado entrar en mi. Ser mi verdadera amiga. Pero lo que me dijo no respondía todo lo que le pregunte.

-pero amu y la razón por la que todo el tiempo andas con utau-dije curiosamente

-eso no te lo puedo decir, no ahora, no estás lista para saber, por favor confía en mi rima y no pienses cosas equivocadas- me pidió, yo asentí

-bueno, te creo, confiare en ti y esperare- dije pero sabía que algo me faltaba – perdón- dije al fin sentía que todo estaba bien

-claro no importa, y gracias por confiar en mí-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-bueno mejor vámonos, que estamos tarde- dije y nos fuimos caminando hasta el salón. Pedimos disculpas al profesor y nos sentamos. Otra vez sentí a amu distante pero no me importo porque sabía que confiaba en mi como para contarme algo que ni siquiera le conto a utau, aunque esta estaba entrometida en eso.

**Nagihiko Pov**

Amu hoy está muy rara. Después rima se siente ofendida y se va, amu tras ella. Luego regresan mejor pero siento que amu no sabe si hiso lo correcto, lo puedo sentir, ella está preocupada por algo, no puedo dejar que siga así. Hablando sobre rarezas quien era el señor que se llevo a amu y utau, que era lo que quería, como así que sobre ello, no entiendo. Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ella. Me gusta no puedo negarlo, pero no se qué tan fuerte es. Mmm y si tal vez yo también le gusto, no ella piensa en ikuto o tadase.

-bueno clase ya es recreo, nos vemos después-dijo la profesora Dani

Me pare para irme pero me di cuenta que amu aun estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana con una cara triste, como si estuviera recordando algo angustiante que paso.

-amu ya acabaron las clases- dijo tranquilamente

-enserio, mmm okay gracias- dijo

-estabas pensando en algo angustiante que te paso- dije

-ahhhh, mmmm que comes que adivinas- dijo nerviosamente

-no se simplemente intuición- dije con una sonrisa, habeses pareciera que le leo la mente, jaja

-mmm okay, adiós-dijo y empezó a caminar

-amu, puedes contarme lo que sea- dije mientras la agarraba del brazo

-…-

-dime, que te preocupa

-…

-amu…

-bien, ven-dijo señalando hacia afuera, salió del salón hasta llegar a no se donde, yo la segui. Se sento en una banca que había. Durante un tiempo hubo un silencio incomodo. Ella después de un tiempo saco un huevo chara y me lo paso. Yo lo coji. No entendía nada.

-que..

- es diferente a los demás huevos que existan

-como…

-ahora hablas tu, pero primero dejame hablar primero

-bien

-el huevo es especial, últimamente tengo muchos sueños que recuerdo perfectamente, es sobre que llego a un pasillo con las fotos de todas las princesas, todas eran muy parecidas pero al final del pasillo hay una chica con cabello rasa hasta las rodillas, ojos ámbar, de esos salen lagrimas, tiene un vestido blanco con toques rojos, un vestido hermoso, pareciera que el viento esta soplando fuertemente, haciendo que su pelo se eleve y que el vestido se le pegue mas al cuerpo, ella esta de lado. Yo me quedo admirando esa foto durante un tiempo. Luego oigo una voz que dice mi nombre. Aparece una persona de pelo alborotado y luego uno de pelo largo. Sin razón me pongo a llorar. Me empiezo a sentir horrible. La foto se pone negra al igual que las demás. Me caigo al piso retorciéndome de dolor. Las dos figuras me extienden la mano para ayudarme pero no se cual coger. Luego a mi lado aparece la figura de una mujer de pelo largo recogido en dos colas otra de pelo largo suelto y varias figuras más, como tratando de protegerme de ellos y apoyándome para que elija la persona adecuada. Empiezo a oír muchas plegarias. Me confundo más de lo que estoy. Luego de las figuras que aparecieron a mi lado me traicionan excepto una, la de coletas. Empiezo a llorar en sus brazos y ella me consuela. En ese momento me despierto asustada.

-amu… yo no sabría que decir-dije

-no importa-dijo saliéndole lagrimas de sus ojos

-amu…-la abrase tratando de consolarla

-no importa-dijo entre lagrimas

-no te preocupes, solo es un sueño-dije y le agarre la mano, las entrelazamos, la aprte mas a mi sentía que quería protegerla de todos y todo. No quería que llorara, yo la quería a mas que nadie en este mundo, nunca podría traicionarla, ni lo pensaría.

-lo sé, pero está muy repetitivo, ya no se qué pensar de eso-dijo

-desahógate-dije

Ella no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar en mi pecho, sentía como empapaba mi camisa, pero no me importaba, yo solo estaba ahí para consolarla. Después de todo solamente soy su amigo y nada mas por más que quisiera no podría ser alguien más para ella. Ella dejo de llorar.

-gra… gracias-dijo avergonzada

-no importa- dije con una sonrisa en la cara

Ella levanto la cabeza y nos quedamos viendo un tiempo a los ojos, muy de cerca, ella estaba sonrojada lo cual la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que es. Luego sin saber por qué nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro lentamente. Estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros del uno del otro. Cerramos los ojos y nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Me sentía genial, yo la quería y la estaba besando. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos. Ella se sonrojo violentamente, yo solo acate a reírme bajo. Ella me miro con cara extrañada.

-jajaja te sonrojaste-dije pero no para burlarme, claro que no

-jaja que gracioso-dijo sarcásticamente – mejor vámonos ya va a sonar además ya te conto que pasaba, si no entiendes pues recuerda lo que dije- dijo fríamente y avanzo, en eso me deje de reír me pare y fui tras ella. Llegamos a clase, estaba feliz por lo ocurrido y que allá confiado en mí pero sabía que aun ocultaba algo. Realmente ella tenía razón, no entendía muy bien lo que me dijo pero aun así la escuche. El resto de las clases vi que todavía tenía esa cara sin sentimientos. Llego el almuerzo.

-minna(chicos, para los ignorantes, lo puse por una amiga que me pregunto que significaba U¬.¬, tu sabes de quien hablo) saben que adelantaron el programa de hoy-dijo yaya felizmente

-no hoy va a salir una que creen que va a llegar a las grandes-dijo rima

-que programa-dijo dudosa amu

-el de "celebridades nuevas"-respondio yaya

Amu que estaba tomando su jugo cuando escucho eso lo boto todo con cara preocupada.

-QUE?- replico – como haci que lo adelantaron-dijo o mas bien grito amu

-pues si, lo vamos a ver en clase, es en la otra hora, imagínense que creen que va a ser tan especial que lo vamos a ver en el auditorio- dijo felizmente yaya

-pero…- empezó pero sono el celular, ella contesto, asintió. – chicos donde esta utau- pregunto

-debe estar en la otra mesa-dije

-gracias y chao me tengo que ir a… mi casa-dijo y salió corriendo

-alguien sabe por que amu chan salió corriendo-pregunto tadase

Todos negamos con la cabeza. Sono el timbre y vi como amu y utau salian corriendo para entrar a una LIMOSINA.

-minna, ya es hora de ver el programa, siiii-dijo yaya – yaya esta emocionada-agrego

-claro yaya todo el mundo lo esta-dije feliz

-bueno nos vemos minna, tengo que ir con mi curso- dijo y se fue

Todos nos sentamos en nuestros puestos en el auditorio. Estaban murmurando muchas cosas como "quien creen que será" "es una mujer" "como es" y muchas cosas mas. Hasta que alfin salió a pantalla el programa, todo el mundo se callo y empezo.

**Amu Pov**

No puedo creer que adelantaron el programa, que pena. Además lo van a ver en el colegio. Espero que nadie me reconosca seria el fin. No entiendo como regaron la noticia pero todo el mundo sabe que voy a aparecer. Ahhhhh no quiero, tengo miedo de que no le guste a la gente. Pero ya es muy tarde. Empezó el programa.

-buenas tardes mundo yo soy Hirayi Emily y estamos en "celebridades nuevas", hoy tenemos a una persona que sabemos que va a llegar a las grandes,representada por sus cabellos dorados, si ya sabemos que hay muchas personas que tienen pelo dorado pero ella tiene algo especial en ese cabello, ese dorado brilla hermosamente, no tiene igual a nadie, les presento a Selene Angeru, saluda Selene san- dijo la presentadora

Me asegure que la peluca estuviera bien puesta y empeze a caminar a la mesita que estaba en el escenario. Salude con la mano y me sente.

-ella es la nueva cantante, cuéntanos como te sientes- dijo Emily

-pues muy bien gracias- dije con una sonrisa

- te puede decir Angeru- pregunto

-claro no hay problema- dije

-que tierna eres y muy hermosa diría yo,tu estilo es hermoso, te vistes muy bien, creo que eso también te representara, ven vamos una vuelta-dijo, yo obedeci y me di una vuelta. Estaba vestida un vestido azul escote que llegaba hasta dos manos encima de la rodilla, el pelo suelto con una peineta azul, botas negras y un guante negro corto en la mano con unas pulseras blancas ensima.

-gracias-dije

-ahora la hora de preguntas, aquí va la primera pregunta "quien es tu mejor amiga"-dijo

-yo tengo grandes amigos, confio en ellos pero mi mejor amiga es Hoshina Utau-dije sinceramente

-enserio, por ella es que pudiste llegar aquí?-pregunto

-no, fue por mi misma-dije

-ahh bueno, segunda pregunta "di tus 10 colores favoritos en orden"- dijo

-bueno pues seria:

Rosado

Blanco

Rojo

Amarillo

Azul

Morado

Negro

Naranja

Verde

Añil

Creo que esos serian-dije

-bien, tercera pregunta "eres buena estudiante"-dijo

-antes era normal pero ahora no presto atención en clase pero aun asi me esta llendo muy bien- dije

-ahhh bueno cuarta pregunta "tienes novio"-dijo

-jajaja no no tengo novio-dije entre risa, se escucho un woww y después todo el mundo empezó a reir.

-jajajaja creo que tienes muchos pretendientes, eres muy bella-dijo

-gracias-dije con una sonrisa tierna, todo el mundo hizo un ohhhh

-la quinta pregunta "cuando va a salir tu disco"

-bueno pues pronto espero que les guste- dije

-la sexta "selene san nosotros estamos viendo el programa acá en la academia seiyo, eres muy bella, nunca te había visto pero de todos modos siento que te he conosco de alguna parte", guauuu angeru que puedes decir de esto- pregunto

- pues… no se de donde me habrá visto, pero me puedes decir de quien es el mensaje-pregunte

-es de… Fujisaki Nagihiko, lo conoces?- pregunto

-n…no, siguiente pregunta por favor- dije nerviosa mientras tomaba agua

-okay, séptima "escuche que hiciste una canción con utau hoshina ya que es tu mejor amiga, es verdad? Como se llama?"-dijo

- bueno pues si es cierto y se llama "one and the same" es la canción principal del disco-dije

-ahhh que chevre, octava "aprecias mucho a utau"-dijo

-si, yo la quiero mucho, ella siempre me a apoyado en todo, al principio nuestra relación era difícil pero después nos convertimos en mejores amigas- dije

-que lindo, bueno la novena pregunta "cual es tu fobia"- dijo

-de verdad no tengo una exactamente pero esa seria que me traicionen- dije sinceramente

- entonces tienes miedo a que por ejemplo tus mejores amigos te traicionen-pregunto

-si me da mucho miedo ya que eso seria abuso de confianza, además me daría rabia que ahora que probablemente voy a ser un poco famosa traten de acercarse más y de tratar de ser mis mejores amigos solo por eso- dije

-ahhh que palabras tan conmovedoras, bueno la ultima pregunta "que es lo que mas odias"-dijo

-bueno pues la mentira, la hipocresía, el abuso de confianza, las peleas, el alcohol, las drogas, fumar, la pereza y las malas intenciones- dije

-vemos que eres una mujer muy santa y tierna que lastima que ya pronto se acaba el programa, pero antes de irnos puedes cantarnos algo- pregunto

-claro- me pare me dieron un micrófono, pusieron la música y empeze a cantar

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got hotpants on enough_

_And yes of course because we're running this town just_

_like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_CHORUS:_

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearin' it apart_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_

_Our bodies go numb_

_We'll be forever young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious_

_It's making my brain delirious!_

_I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_[CHORUS]_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearin' it apart_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_

_Our bodies go numb_

_We'll be forever young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

-que lindo cantas creo que de verdad vas a ser muy famosa como se llama la canción- pregunto

-se llama "we R who we R"- dije

-esa canción la escribiste tu?- pregunto

-si, por que'- dije

-por que para ser nueva es muy buena, bueno hasta aquí llega "celebridades nuevas" con Hirayi Emily, hasta la próxima, despídete angeru- dijo

-adios-dije moviendo la mano en forma de despedida

-estamos fuera- dijo uno de las cámaras

-angeru fue un placer concerte adiós- dijo Emily

-el placer fue mio, adiós-dije y me fui, me encontré con utau en mi camerino

-angeru tenemos que ir al colegio, tsukasa me pidió que fueramos a conocer a los guardianes-dijo

-pero por que?-dije

-pues no se ellos quieren conocerte- dijo

-mmm bueno, vamos a "conocer" a los guardianes- dije

-bien la limosina nos esta esperando afuera, vamos-dijo

Nos subimos a la limosina para ir a conocer a mis amigos, claro que ellos no sabían que era yo, tengo miedo de que yaya se me tire ensima y se me caiga la peluca o que alguien me reconosca, espero que no. Cuando llegamos nos bajamos y todo el mundo se nos rodiaron, me pidieron muchos autógrafos. Me parecía increíble que soy nueva y ya me rodean para autógrafos. Cuando logramos salir hay estaban mis amigos con sus capas.

-hola Selene chan, mucho gusto conocerte yo soy el guardian de joker, Fujisaki Nagihiko- dijo, estrechamos las manos y me miro extraño, yo estaba que me moria de miedo

-hola, el placer es mio y me puedes decir por mi nombre- dije

-claro angeru- dijo y nos quedamos viendo en silencio hasta que yaya nos distrajo

-angeru chi mucho gusto conocerte soy el as, yuiki yaya-dijo feliz

-yaya ten mas respeto hacia ella-dijo tadase, luego agrego- hola soy el rey, hotori tadase, mucho gusto-agrego

-el gusto es mio-dije luego mire a rima como esperando a que se presentara

-hola soy la reina mashiro rima-dijo fríamente tratando de no mostrar sus emociones

-vamos no seas tan fría se que estas ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos, no seas asi conmigo, puedes confiar en mi-dije con una sonrisa y ella se sorprendió y sonrojo

-ahhh rima, te atraparon, perdón mi descortecia soy la dama, hiraggi rikka, mucho gusto-dijo

-igual-dije

-hola selene san soy el escudero, souma kukai-dijo formalmente pero con una de sus sonrisas

-hola-dije

-ehhh ikuto no te vas a precentar-pregunto utau

-hmmp

-ikuto nisan no seas asi con ella-dijo tadase

-por que amu no esta aquí?-pregunto ikuto

-tuvo algo importante que hacer-se apresuro a responder utau

-hmmp

-no seas descortes-dijo utau

-bien soy el príncipe, tsukiyumi ikuto, me parece raro que no te alla conocido antes ya que eres supuestamente la mejor amiga de mi hermana, aunque no se si sepas que somos hermanos, aunque deverias-dijo a regañadientes

-si lo sabia, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo-menti por lo de la oportunidad

-hmmp-dijo ikuto

Yo le mire extrañada ya que no sabia por que estaba enojado conmigo, ya que yo no le había hecho nada. Se sentía la icomodidad en el aire.

-se me olvidaba, falta una persona, esa es el joker, hinamori amu-dijo rima

-eh escuchado de ella por utau-menti

-ahhh bien-dijo rima

Luego salieron los charas de ellos detrás. Estaban felices de conocerme pero también tristes por que creían que no los podía ver. Kusukusu le susurro algo al oído de rima. Esta luego me miro a mi.

-que estas mirando-pregunto la anteriormente mencionada

-ustedes tienen shugo charas-pregunte como si no supiera

-puedes verlos?-pregunto emocionada yaya

-si, yo también tengo uno-dije

-puedes mostrarlo-pregunto

-pues…no-dije cortantemente, todos me quedaron mirando con cara de WTF

-por que?-pregunto rima

-por que no, no quiero talvez después-dije, guiñe un ojo me di la vuelta y empeze a caminar

-a donde vas?-pregunto ikuto

-no es obvio, al jardín real, vamos-dije nerviosa

-como sabes donde queda-pregunto como detective

-pues… un fin de semana vine aquí con utau y me lo mostro verdad-dije

-ahh si-dijo ella -bien-dijo ikuto Caminamos hasta el jardín real, utau y yo íbamos atrás para poder hablar

-por que fuiste grosera-pregunto

-perdon pero no podía mostrar a las chicas, sino me descubrirían-dije

-bien, pero ahora ve normal-dijo

-claro-dije

Llegamos al jardín real y tomamos asiento, todos estaban sentados en donde les corresponden, yo me sente en mi puesto. Todos me miraron con desprecio.

-estas ocupando el puesto de amu, tu nunca la remplazaras-dijo ikuto

-pero…

-nada, no eres muy bienvenida aquí-dijo groceramente

-perdon por interrumpir aquí, me retiro-dije mientras me levantaba y empezaba a caminar, mis lagrimas me traicionaron en ese momento

-selene san-dijo tadase, yo me pare pero luego empeze a correr, me sentía mal, aunque ellos no sabían que era yo, me trataron mal, eso quiere decir que no aceptan una parte de mi

-Angeru-grito utau cuando empeze a correr, me sente en una banca ahí cerca. Empeze a sentir como escuchaba voces y mas voces, queria que se callaran. Luego de todo el ruido pude escuchar una conversación en especifica, era en el jardín real

(conversación en el jardín real)

_-ikuto por que la trataste asi, ella no merece ese trato, no a echo nada malo-dijo utau_

_-ella no me agrada-dijo ikuto_

_-si supieras quien es ella en realidad si la querrías-dijo utau_

_-enserio, por que, acaso no nos has dicho algo importante sobre ella utau-dijo ikuto_

_-pues…-dijo_ _-"no, utau por favor no, no digas nada"-pense_ _-no podría decírtelo, pero yo se que si ustedes la conocieran mejor, les agradaría mucho-agrego utau_

_-ella ahora es tu mejor amiga, verdad, antes era amu pero la abandonaste-dijo ikuto irritado_

_-no es cierto, si ella estuviera aqui no permitiría que esto pasara, ella acepta a todo el mundo, ella es la única persona con que uno sabe que puede confiar, no como tu ikuto-grito utau_

_-eso es verdad, ella no permitiría que esto pasara, ella aunque no la conociera casi, la defendería por que ella entiende los sentimientos de los demás-dijo nagihiko que hasta el momento estaba callado_

_-esa nueva cantate no seria defendida por amu-dijo ikuto_

_-se nota que no la conoces, ikuto_

_-talvez pero no mas que tu, tu la cambiaste por otra persona-grito ikuto_

_-no es verdad, tu no sabes lo que paso de verdad-grito utau_

_-minna dejen de pelear, me voy a buscar a Selene san-dijo nagihiko_

_-tu también nagihiko-dijo ikuto fríamente_

_-no, no creas mal, yo creo en utau se que ella no abandono a amu, lo se-respondio mientras salía del jardín real_

_-no importa lo que digas utau tu sabes que la dejaste por esa cantante de pacotilla-dijo ikuto_

_-ofendes a amu, si estuviera amu aquí ya te hubieras callado-dijo utau mientras se hiba a su cuerto del jardín real(N/a: ya les dije que habían agrandado el jardín y ahora tienen sus propios cuartos en el jardín real)_

_(_fin conversación en el jardín real)

En ese momento volvi en mi, no sabia que había pasado ni por que había podido escuchar su conversación si estaba tan lejos de ellos, pero el hecho de saber que utau había pasado por todo eso solo por mi, hacia sentir mal por ella pero, a la vez feliz de saber que puedo confiar en ella. Una sonrisa apareció en mi boca pero se esfumo rápidamente por que recordé lo que dijo ikuto. Llame a babu y ella salió.

-dime amu-dijo mientras se desperesaba

-tu crees que esto es lo correcto-le pregunte a mi pequeña chara

-solo tu tienes la respuesta, explícate tu misma si es lo correcto, la respuesta esta en tu corazon- respondió

- lo de fingir ser otra persona para ser una cantate...me hace sentir...mal porque no se si serian diferentes conmigo, quiero solamente ser una persona y esa soy yo de verdad, la verdadera Am…-dije pero me interrumpieron

-como asi fingir ser otra persona-dijo una voz que reconoci de inmediato, yo como por instinto agarre a babu y la meti en el bolso –"perdón babu"-pense

-ehhhh-fue lo único que mi boca alcanzo a decir por el nerviosismo

-responde-dijo el mientras se sentaba en la banca a lado mio

-bueno, pues…-dije nerviosa –"que bueno que no alcanze a terminar de decir mi nombre"-pense

-si no quieres decirme no importa pero perdón por lo de hac…-comenzo pero lo interrupi

_Perdón Por Dejarlos Asi y Por la Tardansa_ _De Verdad Perdón =P_

_Es que estoy en Exámenes Semestrales No He Tenido_

_Tiempo Para Seguir, por eso les deje este capitulo largo_

_Espero que les guste! _

_Byee_

_Dejen reviews sean buenos_

_denle_ _Al botonsito de abajo_

_ME INSPIRO MAS!_


	7. amistades raras

_Holaaa! Espero que les este gustando la historia estoy muy emocionada_

_No se por que pero bueno =P_

_Soy rara… lo se me lo han dicho, mis sinceros agradecimientos a los que me han apoyado y a las natis (nat y nati), mis mejores amigas que siempre me molestan pero me apoyan en esto! Las quiero! _

**Babu: minna quienes son sus mejores amigos**

**Amu: hombre, nagi o kukai y mujer, utau y rima**

**Nagi: mujer, amu o rima y hombre lee o kukai**

**Lee: hola soy nuevo ya pronto aparesco, naci de la imaginación de babu**

**Ikuto: significa que también eres despreciable**

**Amu: ikuto no seas malo con lee, el también es uno de mis mejores amigos**

**Ikuto: y yo donde quedo**

**Amu: afuera**

**Ikuto: no seas mala amu – la abraza por la cintura- tu sabes que yo soy mas especial que eso**

**Babu: suéltala arruinas a nagi y nadie quiere eso**

**Ikuto: que se muera**

**Amu: -le pega una cachetada- no insultes a mi mejor amigo– abraza a nagi- **

**Ikuto: hmmp**

-"pensamientos"- pensamientos

-dialogos- diálogos

"_recuerdos" _recuerdos

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)- 12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Amu, Tadase, Rima- 14 años

Utau- 15 años

Kukai- 16 años

Ikuto- 19 años

**Capitulo 7: amistades raras**

**Amu pov**

-si no quieres decirme no importa pero perdón por de hac...-dijo pero lo interrumpi

-no tienes por que disculparte-lo interrumpi -ellos no lo hicieron a propósito lo se por que los conozco mas de lo que parece, los perdono siempre los he perdonado, siempre… yo solo quiero que sean mis amigos también por esta parte de mi, tengo miedo a que sean mis amigos y me traicionen, se que fue grosero que no les mostrara el huevo pero es que si se los mostraba temía que supieran quien era yo realmente, pero aun asi ustedes cuando sean mis amigos y me traicionen yo quiero creer, seguire creyendo hasta el fin del mundo en mis amigos-dije cuando unas lagrimas traviesas resbalaban por mi mejilla, baje la cabeza haciendo que el flequillo tapara mis ojos para que no se notara pero fue en vano

-selene san, yo quiero saber cual es la verdadera selene angeru-dijo dulcemente levantando mi cara para después limpiar con su mano las lagrimas

-gra…gracias-tartamudee, realmente odio cuando me pasa eso -dime angeru, porfavor- agregue

-vamos-dijo y me cogió de la mano, literalmente me estaba arrastrando ya que el iba adelante jalándome de la mano y yo atrás

-a donde vamos-pregunte

-al jardín real-dijo como si fuera obvio yo me pare rápidamente

-si no te molesta prefiero no ir allá-dije

-ven vamos no importa, yo estoy de tu parte, te defenderé-me consolo, reanudamos el camino hacia el jardin real, yo detras de el como antes. Llegamos y todo el mundo dirigió una mirada a mi. Yo seguía con la cabeza baja no quería mirarlos, tenia miedo. Agarre fuerte a nagi de la mano, no quería soltarme.

-selene san-dijo rima

-perdon, disculpa a ikuto-dijeron todos a coro excepto ikuto, ¡que sorpresa!

-no importa-dije y sonreí

-angeru chi –grito yaya y se tiro ensima mio para abrazarme, imaginen que paso, nos caimos

-yaya me estas asfixiando-dije ientras me incorporaba

-vale, porque no jugamos a la botella para conocernos mas-sugirio yaya

-bien, pero esperen ya vengo-dije y me fui a mi cuarto del jardín, de verdad el de amu pero de todos modos yo soy amu.

Me quite el vestido que todavía traia puesto la deje en el armario y me puse otra ropa. Me puse una camisa blanca manga larga blanca y de cuello de tortuga, una chaleco de jean encima, unos shorts también de jean, unas medias altas blancas y unas botas negras con cordones rosa palido. Me recogi el cabello en una cola de caballo (ahora el pelo me recogido me llega hasta la cintura) pero me deje unos mechones adelante, aveses me parece que la peluca es muy real y que fuera mi verdadero cabello porque nunca se me ha corrido. Sali del cuarto y me dirigi a donde estaban los demás ya sentados en el piso. Se me quedaron viendo asombrados, a lo que yo solo sonreí. Me sente en el suelo entre utau y nagihiko, para poder empezar.

-bien empezemos-dije felizmente

-bien, yo empiezo, creo que ya todos saben jugar- dijo y giro la botella le toco a tadase – bien tadase verdad o reto-dijo

-mmm verdad-dijo

-bien…. Jajajajaja –dijo con tono malévolo, a todos nos salió una gota en la cabeza –bien vamos a ver, se que es rápido pero… te enamoraste de angeru chi- dijo con tono de detective, yo me sonroje igual que tadase por la pregunta de yaya

-"que se le pasa por la cabeza a esa chiquilla, hmmp traviesa"- pensé

-p..pues, s…si-dijo mas sonrojado que antes

-bien angeru ya tienes pretendiente-dijo y yo me sonroje mas

-bi…bien me toca a mi-dijo tadase aun sonrojado y giro la botella, le toco a ikuto –verdad o reto ikuto niisan-dijo

-reto-dijo

-bueno pues besa a rima-dijo

-"wow nunca me espere eso de tadase"-pense

-bien-dijo tranquilo, y rima se sonrojo

-que, no no y no, yo no quiero-grito rima

-pues te toca-le dije a rima –ahora, bésala ikuto kun- agregue

-bien-dijo y se acerco a rima para besarla, ella se sonrojo, después ikuto la beso suavemente durante unos pocos segundo y se separaron.

-bien me toca-dijo ikuto y giro la botella, le toco a utau, ufff suerte que no me toco a mi – verdad o reto onechan-dijo sarcástico y ella solo lo miro con odio

-verdad- dijo

-bien pues di un secreto de angeru para ver si la conoces tanto como tu dices-dijo ikuto

-que no-replico utau

-no puedes negarte-dijo con unas sonrisa burlona

-hmmp bien pues que quieres que diga que no le pueden jalar el pelo porque no es real-dijo sarcástica luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapo la boca con las manos, yo solo la mate con la mirada

-enserio, bien pues hay que ver que sea verdad por que o sino tienes que decir otra cosa-dijo y se levanto para después dirigirse a mi

-no ikuto eso no se vale-replico utau

-pero hay que saber que sea verdad por que si es mentira no vale-dijo y llego a donde estaba yo, yo solo como por reacción me cogi el pelo, -que pasa tienes miedo-dijo y luego acerco mi mano a la peluca

-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-grite pero luego una luz blanca me envolvió y oi una voz

-_todavia no es tiempo de que sepan quien eres en verdad por eso ese será tu pelo verdadero durante un tiempo-_dijo y luego la luz se extinguió, luego sentí un horrible dolor en mi cabeza

-ahhh me duele-dije sobándome la cabeza – pero que-dije para luego salir corriendo a mi cuarto para ver si todavía tenia la peluca puesta. Llegue me mire al espejo y vi que todavía la tenia puesta, intente quitármela pero nada, imposible quitármela, era mi verdadero pelo, pero como es posible?

-amu, que pasa que fue eso?-me pregunto utau entrado en mi cuarto

-no lo se pero mira-dije y me jale el pelo, pero nada sucedió

-por que no se te cae-dijo

-no se es raro, parece mi verdadero pelo-dije

-mmm ven-dijo y me acerque a ella, me cogió el pelo y me lo jalo bruscamente

-ahhhh utau que te pasa no tenias que jalarme tan fuerte, duele-le grite en el oído

-oye loca casi me dejas sorda y lo hice para ver si de verdad era verdad-dijo tranquilamente

-pero no tenia que ser tan fuerte-dije en forma de puchero

-_ese es tu verdadero pelo, acaso no me escuchaste sorda-_dio otra vez esa voz de ahorita

-q…que fue eso Amu-pregunto utau

-n…no lo se esa voz también la escuche ahorita-respondi tranquilamente

-bueno pues no hay nada que hacer, tenemos que arreglárnosla para que Amu falte durante un tiempo a clase y a cualquier otra cosa, para que nadie sospeche-dijo utau

-bien voy a ver que me invento, ven a mi casa después de que terminemos esto-dije

-bien-dijo y nos fuimos a donde estábamos. Llegamos y todo el mundo nos miro, luego nos sentamos

-bien utau gira la botella-dije como si no hubiera pasado nada, todos se quedaron callados y utau giro la botella, le toco a rima

-rima verdad o reto-pregunto utau

-verdad-respondio

-bien, te gusto el beso de ikuto-dijo pícaramente, ella se sonrojo

-mas o menos, bueno pues si-dijo tímidamente

-bien, pues…-comenzo utau

-me toca-dijo rima rápidamente y giro la botella me toco a mi, no yo conozco a rima me va a poner algo raro – verdad o reto-

-reto-dije

- bien… bésate con nagi-dijo, me lo esperaba de rima, bueno , que se le hace, me quede pensando un momento y reaccione

-QUE?-grite

-mira que eres lente angeru-dijo rima – apurate-agrego

-bien, terminemos con esto-dije firmemente y cogi a nagi, lo bese luego lo solte y me sente como si nada

-biiiennn, pero te toca también una verdad ya que utau no dijo algo cierto te toca decir una verdad-dijo rima

-que? No no y no, me niego-dije cortante

-vamos de todos modos tienes que pagar los errores de utau chi-dijo yaya

-bien- dije –"me rendi, es mi fin"-pense

-mmm veamos quien te gusta-pregunto ^.^

-bien pues de verdad no se, crei que me gustaba alguien pero estoy indecisa por otra persona-respondi sincera e.e

-quienes son-pregunto yaya

-pues esa persona era ik… -reaccione -oye solo era una pregunta-le grite

-jajajaj que lenta eres angeru-se burlo rima

-hmmp no molesten-dije en forma de berrinche

-bien-dijo rima todavía riéndose

-angeru nos tenemos que ir-dijo utau

-pero por queeee?-pregunte como una niña pequeña y todos rieron por mi reaccion

-hoy es el lanzamiento del disco, tienes que ir a firmar autógrafos-respondio todavia riendose

-bien, lo siento minna me tengo que ir -me despedi con la mano y salimos del jardín real.

Decidí caminar hasta la disquera, en vez de utilizar el carro, quería gastar energía ademas hay que contribuir al medio ambiente n.n . Pero con lo que no conte fue que ya me había echo famosa y varias personas nos acorralaron para pedir autógrafos y fotos.

-hola, puedes darnos un autógrafo-me pidió una niña de cabello ondulado cafe claro hasta los hombros, tes blanca, delgada, como de unos 12 años y de apariencia muy inocente–porfavor, te lo pido, cantas hermoso-agrego

-claro, con gusto, como te llamas-dije para luego autografiar un cuadernito de autógrafos, vaya esta niña viene preparada, que loca

-ahhhhhhhh, me llamo Hiromi Joe, dime Joe-me dijo un poco alterada, como si no acabara de creerse lo que estaba pasando, repito, esta loca

-porfavor, selene san, dame también a mi un autógrafo-me pidió una niña de cabello dorado-cafe, ojos rojos, ni baja ni alta, delgada, también como de unos 12 años, parece que es amiga de la otra loca

-claro, como te llamas?-le pregunte y firme el papelito, ella se aguanto un pequeño grito

-me llamo Michiro Joe, una estrella no descubierta, dime Jo-dijo un poco creida, bien definitivo están locas

-bien, supongo que ustedes dos son amigas verdad-pregunte

-ahhhhh, como lo supiste-gritaron a coro y tomandose del brazo

-ehhh, callense, molestan a los demás-dijo desde la parte de atrás una niña de cabello dorado suelto hasta la cintura, ojos azules, alta, piel blanca y con aspecto serio. Estaba apartada de las personas que me rodeaban, parecía que es muy seria. Creo que es amiga de esas dos locas.

-ehhh ,Shinku no seas mala-grito Jo a la otra chica, creo que se llama Shinku

-pero molestan-les dijo esa chica

-mmm perdona, como te llamas-le pregunte

-Shinku, Mitomeru Shinku, dime como quieras-dijo fríamente

-bien, me imagino que ellas son tus amigas-pregunte

-si

-te pareces a Jo-dije, ella puso una cara de estar enojada

-me lo han dicho, nos confunden, pero no somos hermanas, me molesta que me confundan con ella-dijo

-bien-dije -"creo que su actitud es parecida a la mia"-pense

-ahhhhhh estas teniendo una conversación con ella-grito una de las dos no se cual

-nos vamos-dijo Shinku

-pero…-replico Joe

-ahora-dijo y las empezó a arrastrar por el brazo, a mi solo me salió una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

-okay… que raras, utau apurémonos o vamos a llegar tarde-le espete

-bien vamos tengo un truco para salir de esta-dijo utau

-entonces apurate y haslo-dije

-ven mira lo único que tienes que hacer es…- susurro, yo estaba muy atenta para ver que era, cuando… -MIREN QUIEN ESTA AHI, ES MILEY CYRUS CON SU NOVIO-grito y todo el mundo volteo la cabeza, a mi me volvió a salir otra gota en la cabeza, después sentí como era arrastrada por alguien

-pero que fue eso utau-pregunte

-el truco, obvio-dijo como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo

-bien, bien bien vámonos-dije y nos volvimos para llegar a la disquera

. . .

-utau entremos primero al centro comercial quiero comprar una tasa para cafe por el cumple de mi mama-dije

-bien pero no podemos demorarnos, pero sabes que solamente hoy te has echo una de las personas con mas plata tan rapido y solo le vas a regalar una tasa-pregunto

-que? no, no creo que me haya echo ya tan millonaria y no solamente le voy a regalar la tasa utau, no soy tacaña como alguien ¬.¬ -le replique mirandola, despues entramos en el centro comercial

-es encerio mira-dijo y saco un periodico de no se donde

-wow la gran Hoshina Utau viene preparada para TODO-dije resaltando las palabras

-no seas tonta lo acabo de cojer, solo lee el articulo de la primera pagina-me indico y yo como la niña tierna que era obedeci

-haber, pero que?-dije

-leelo en voz alta-me pidio

-bien

_LA GRAN ESTRELLA DEL MOMENTO, OBSECION_

_La nueva cantante Selene Angeru impacto a todo el mundo con solamente una entrevista. Su gran bellesa y talento la convirtieron con solamente un disco que salio hoy en una de las personas mas adineradas que hay. Entre todas las Idols que hay en este mundo, se dice que ella es la mas rapida en conseguir llegar hasta las grandes. Por mas que sea increible ella no es como las demas que han tenido que trabajar duro para llegar hasta alla, simplemente en este mismo año fue contratada. Nunca en su visa a tenido trabajo como modelo bebe, cantante de bar o cualquier otra cosa simple con las que hay que empezar para ir de poco a poco. _

_Este fenomeno tampoco se queda atras con el amor. Ha impactado tanto que ya corren los rumores que es la persona mas codiciada en todo el mundo. Su belleza, impactates y ambarinos ojos,su cabello que alumbra, su simpleza, ternura, inocencia, esa alegria que la caracterizan y muchas cosas mas, la hacen simplemente perfecta para la vista de muchos. Claro que como ella despierta interes, tambien esta enamorada. Dicen esto segun los rumores de los estudiantes de la "academia Seiyo" la vieron pasando tiempo de calidad con un chico de cabellos morados y ojos ambarinos como los de selene san, que estudia alla, Fujisaki Nagihiko. Segun parece que se llevan muy bien, demaciado. Aunque esta niega en su entrevista que alguna vez aya escuchado de el o que tenga novio, pero claro en el momento que lo mencionaron en el programa se puso muy nerviosa. Que estara ocultando? Muy misterioso, todo esto lleva a una sola conclusion, talvez tenga alguna relacion con el, aunque lo niego. Solo falta esperar a que ella lo acepte._

_Pasando de ese tema, raramente no se sabe nada acerca de Selene san. No tiene registros en ninguna escuela, aunque dice que va al colegio. No se encuentran datos sobre su familia, de donde nacio, salud, nacionalidad y esos tipos de cosas. Sera que este fenomeno del escenario tiene mas secretos de lo que parece. _

Termine de leer y me quede sorprendida. Como podian saber todo esto. Se supone que no podian llegar a saber algo sobre eso y lo de Nagihiko como es que lo supieron. Quede en estado de shock durante un tiempo.

-amu... estas bien-pregunto utau

Sali de mi shock y reaccione

--grite con todas mis fuerzas, las personas del centro comercial me quedaron viendo con cara de WTF -jeje lo siento es que vi... mmm... una araña... las odio...jeje, adios-agregue y me fui corriendo. Pare en una tienda.

-buenas tardes en que la puedo ayudar señorita-pregunto la que atendia

-quiero comprar una tasa para tomar cafe, es para el cumpleaños de mi mama-dije

-bien, como la desea-pregunto

-mmm algo original, como... eso-dije señalando hacia la mesa donde pagan-mira que bonito tiene forma de una ardilla, pero porque esta en una jaula-pregunte

-se...señorita eso es una ardilla de verdad-dijo con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza al igual que utau

-ahhh claro es que bueno...yo...mmm... deme la taza mas bonita que tanga y empaquela-dije rapidamente y entregandole la plata

-claro, señorita-dijo tratando de aguantar una risa

-amu... que despistada-susurro utau

-baka

-señorita tome, espero que su mama disfrute del regalo-dijo entregandome el empaque con el vuelto

-vamonos utau-dije sin animos

-claro despistada-dijo burlonamente

-baka

-ya me lo habias dicho

**Utau Pov**

jajajajaja amu es especial, nunca habia visto nada tan torde e idiota. Como pudo confundir confundir una ardilla con una tasa. Eso no puede quedar a lo libre se lo voy a decir a Yuki para despues burlarnos de ella. Saque mi celular y empeze a escribir el mensaje.

_yuki, acaba de pasar lo mas _

_divertido que he visto en toda_

_mi vida, amu confundio una _

_ardilla con una taza, ella es especial_

_jajajaja, molestemosla despues _

_pero no le digas que te dije_

_**ATT: Hoshina Utau**_

Envie el mensaje y me rei por lo bajo para que amu no se diera cuenta, pero fue en vano, es muy intuitiva

-utau que pasa-pregunto inocentemente

-no nada no me tomes en cuenta, estoy loca, nisiquiera se lo que digo-dije divertida

-que bueno que lo aceptas-dijo burlonamente, yo me pare de reir enseguida, no crei que me seguiria la corriente

-para ya baka-respondi

-oye tu fuiste la que lo dijiste, no yo no tienes nada que reclamarme-dijo inocentemente

-"es cierto como odio cuando tiene razon"-pense

-ja te deje sin palabras, verdad-dijo

-"QUE INTUITIVAAAAA"-grite para mis adentros -si claro eso quisieras-dije para sacarla de dudas, tengo mucho ego

-jaja que divertida, mira ya llegamos-dijo

**Amu Pov**

-angeru, llegas tarde- dijo yuki

-perdon yuki es que tuve unas complicaciones-dije apenada

-bien pero ahora vámonos que tenemos hoy el lanzamiento del disco, oye desde cuando tienes la peluca puesta-pregunto

-mmm no se desde hace rato-respondi

-okay no importa, vámonos-dijo y nos subimos a la limosina

-amu hoy tu dia se ve que a pasado muchas cosas-dijo maliciosamente yuki

-si, pero es un dia normal para mi-respondi -"que estara pensando ese, se que tiene que ver con utau"-pense

-me imagino que a lo que tu te refieres con dia "normal" es caer como cinco veces, romperte la cabeza, entrar en la casa de una persona creyendo que era un hotel, creer que una ardilla es una taza y …-empezo a decir

-yukiiiii-le grite en el oído y le pegue en el brazo -"me las pagaras utau"-pense

-oye, tienes fuerza, quien es tu mami, godzilla-dijo en forma de burla y sobándose el brazo

-baka

-eres muy rara

-oye ya deja de molestarla pobresita, es que si creyo lo de la ardilla, jajaja-se burlo utau

-oigan no sean malos y lo de la ardilla… -dije, con pena –pero es que de verdad parecía un vaso y a utau también le a pasado-dije en susurro

-hay amu, que vamos a hacer contigo-se quejo utau en forma burlona

-utau tiene razón, además no te sientas mal ya sabes lo de "dime con quien andas y te dire quien eres"-dijo mirando de reojo a utau, utau no lo capto hasta dentro de un tiempo

-oyeeeee-grito utau en el oído de yuki

-wow si que son iguales-dijo yuki

-BAKA-dijimos a utau y yo al mismo tiempo, después cada una le pego en un brazo a el

-oigan, son gemelas o que, reaccionan igual, se parecen, son igual de tortes, tontas, burras…

-YUKIIIII-gritamos al unisonio utau y yo

-bien, bien ya me cayo-dijo en berrinche

-mas te vale-dijimos al unisonio

-bien llegamos bestias-dijo y se bajo rápidamente, nosotras duramos un momento en reaccionar

-YUKIIIIIII-gritamos

-chicas ya calmesen nos están grabando, no querrán quedar frenta a las cámaras como realmente son-dijo, utau y yo le mandamos una mirada fulminante

Se oyeron muchos gritos de parte de las fans, wow trabajo rápido. Utau y yo saludamos con la mano, firmamos autógrafos y nos sentamos en una mesita, había miles de discos a mis lados.

-angeru lo que tienes que hacer es coger discos y firmarlos, luego te tomas una foto con ellos y ya-me indico yuki, aunque es molesto lo quiero mucho, como un hermano nada mas, me a ayudado mucho

-bien-dije y obedeci, pasaron muchas personas hasta que al fin quedaron las ultimas tres. Me di cuenta de que eran las tres chicas que conoci en el camino. Joe, la loca; Jo, la "estrella no descubierta" y Shinku, la fría. Están un poco locas pero me cayeron bien. Tambien es una mala combinacion de amigas. Quiero conocerlas mas jeje

-hola de nuevo-dijo utau aburrida

-utau no seas mala, hola-dije mirandolas

-hola-dijeron al unisonio las Joes

-donde esta Shinku-pregunte, me imagine que estaba con ellas

-por aya-me señalo Jo, mire y la vi recargada en la pared escuchando música

-por que no viene?-pregunte

-es que aveces no es muy entusiasta pero de verdad es buena persona, es muy tierna, nos entiende, nos proteje, tiene una gran capasidad para leer sin aburrirse pero aveces es muy mandona y orgullosa, un poco apartada y timida-dijo Jo, ella es la mas segura de si misma me he dado cuenta

-a bien-dije y firme los discos –quieren ir a comer un helado-agregue

-claro-dijo Jo tratando de ocultar emoción

-bien-dijo Joe también haciendo lo mismo que la anterior

-Shinku no vienes-le pregunto Jo a Shinku

-que?-dijo quitandose los audifonos

-que si quieres venir a tomar un helado con nosotras-le repitió Jo

-mmm, bien, ya que-respondio

-bien entonces vamos a un karaoke-les dije

-siiii-gritaron las Joes

-siiii yo quere helado me encanta-dejo salir Shinku, yo la quede mirando sorprendida, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca y se ruboriso por su comentario

-esa es tu verdadera forma de ser-pregunte

-s…si-dijo apenada y con la cabeza abajo

-no te de pena, yo también soy asi… siempre-dije

-bien-dijo con entusiasmo

-wow que cambio-dije en forma de burla

-no te burles-dijo

-bien-dije

Llegamos al karaoke "Sing me", pague, compre helados y entramos al cuarto de canto (N/a: perdon no se como se llaman esos cuartos asi que los dejo asi, jeje). Jugamos papel tijera piedra para decidir quien primero. Le toco a Shinku

-no no no no no me niego no voy a cantar-se negó Shinku

-por que Shinku-dijo en forma de berrinche Jo -te oído cantar y cantas bien-agrego

-pero… tengo pena-replico avergonzada y con rubor en las mejillas Shinku

-vamos, no tengas pena-le espete

-bi…bien-acepto y cogió el micrófono

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

So much for my happy ending (x2)

Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

so much for my happy ending

ohh ohh, ohh ohh

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[chorus]

It's nice to know you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

[chorus x2]

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…

-cantas bien-dije y ella se sonrojo violentamente

-gra…gracias, pero que ahora cante Jo ella canta hermoso, ven-dijo

-siiii-grito Jo y subió al escenario, Shinku le dio el microfono

-se van a quedar sorprendidos, jeje-dijo y empezó a cantar

Can u see me now?

Can u see me now?

Can u see?

All this weeping in the air,

I can tell were about to fall through floating forests in the air

Across the rolling open sea.

Now I kiss and run through air. Leave the past find nowhere,

Floating forests in the air clowns all around you.

Clowns are here to let u know where u let your senses go.

Clowns all around you its a cross i need to bear.

All this black and cruel is fair, this is an emergency

Don't you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now.

Can u see me now?

Can u see?

Can u see me now?

Can u see?

Can u see?

Can u see?

Can u see?

Can u see me now?

Can u see?

Can u see?

Can u see me now?

Can u see me now?

Can u see clowns all around you.

Can u see?

Can u see?

Can u see?

Can u see me now?

Floating, floating, floating, floating.

See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere

But holding on so beware I have secrets I wont share.

See me here wishing you if I don't deny I do contemplate

our wish away.

If I ask u not to stay, clowns are here to let u know where

u let your senses go,

Clowns all around you it's a cross I need to bare.

All this black and cruel is fair,

This is an emergency don't you hide your eyes from me

Open them and see me now.

Can u see me now?

Can u see me now?

Can u see?

Can u see?

Can u see?

-cantas muy bien-dije

-gracias-dijo feliz

-creo que tenemos que irnos, nos vemos otro dia-dije y me fui

_aqui les dejo este capitulo! perdon por la demora_

_es que me a pasado muchas cosas esta semana y despues cuando estaba libre me daba la flojeritis XD_

_jeje perdon por lo de quitar el capitulo pero es que puse la version anterior, jeje, es que soy muy despistada y puse la version anterior, perdon  
_

_espero que les haya gustado! este capitulo lo hice especial para los amigos! e3e_

_ son la mejor compañia que hay =)_

_las canciones son :_

_1. my happy ending- avril lavigne (es mi cancion favorita en la vida, la amooo! *¬*)_

_2. clowns-T.A.T.U._

_. . .  
_

_no he tenido mas reviews pero no me importa este fic lo voy a hacer solo para los que los quieran leer!_

_dejen reviews sean buenos_

_denle al botonsito de abajo ;)_


	8. el sueño

Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo

_Les quiero preguntar una cosa! Jje_

_Quieren que haga este fic también en amuto, kukamu o los dos_

_Voten! De que lo haga es su decisión! =P_

-"pensamientos"- pensamientos

-dialogos- diálogos

"_recuerdos" _recuerdos

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)- 12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Amu, Tadase, Rima- 14 años

Utau- 15 años

Kukai- 16 años

**Capitulo 8: el sueño**

**Nagihiko Pov**

Habia pasado ya un mes desde que no vemos a Amu. Se fue misteriosamente aunque Utau asegura que se fue de viaje. Yo se que es mentira por que me di cuenta de la verdad por mi solo, Amu es Angeru. Tienen la misma voz, la misma cara, los mismos ojos, sus sonrojos, su forma de ser, todo. No entiendo por que lo mantiene en secreto. Se estaran preguntando por que se esto. Mis dudas de quien era Angeru se despejaron cuando vino al jardin real. Se lo tengo que decir. Segun se Angeru va a estar estudiando en el colegio durante un tiempo, por asuntos personales.

Hiba llegando a el salon de clases. Llegue muy temprano, pero aun asi escuche a alguin cantar en el patio. Decidi dejar mis cosas en el salon e ir a donde provenia esa hermosa cancion. Me lleve la sorpresa que Amu (como Angeru) ya habia llegado y esta componiendo una cancion. La escena se veia tan hermosa. El viendo desordendo su pelo, ella cantando con los ojos cerrados, petalos de sakura cayendo del arbol, hasta crei ver que de un momento a otro le salian unas hermosas y grandes alas blancas salian de su espalda.

-amu...-susurre para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero fue en vano

-quien anda ahi-pregunto

-amu, por que llegaste tan temprano-pregunte saliendo de mi escondite

-q...que? po...por que me...me lla...lamas..te a...amu-tartamudeo

-no me mientas yo se que tu eres amu, quitate la peluca-le dije tranquilamente y con una sonrisa. Ella se me quedo viendo con una cara angelical, como diciendo _como lo sabes_

-no puedo-respondio al fin

-que?-pregunte, no sabia a que se referia

-no puedo quitarmela-dijo mientras su ojos se empañaban

-por que-pregunte

-no... se-dijo tristemente –quiero ser yo de nuevo-estallo y empezo a llorar

-tranquila, dime porque no puedes ser amu-pregunte abrazandola

-no se, solamente escuche un avoz que me decia _todavia no es tiempo de que sepan quien eres en verdad por eso este tu pelo verdadero durante un tiempo_-repitio amu

-cuando paso-pregunte

-el dia que vine al jardin real-respondio ya mas calmada

-ahhh-dije tristemente, ella se incorporo, parecia un verdadero angel

-nagihiko puedo preguntarte algo-dijo

-claro, que paso

-como lo supiste

-no se simplemente lo supe

-ahhh

-ahora puedo preguntarte algo yo

-vale, que es

-que era esa cancion

-ahhh eso la acabe de escribir

-puedes cantarla

-bi...bien

I'm giving up on everything

Because you messed me up

Don't know how much you screwd it up

You never listened

That's just too bad

Because i'm moving on

I won't forget you were the one that was wrong

I know i need to step up and be strong

Don't patronize me yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten

Everything that i wanted?

Do you forget it now?

You never got it

Do you get it now? Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Gotta getaway

There's no point in thinking about yesterday

It's too late now

It won't never be the same

We're so different now yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten

Everything that i wanted?

Do you forget it now?

You never got it

Do you get it now? Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

i know i wanna runaway

i know i wanna runaway... runaway

if only i could runaway

if only i could runaway...runaway

i told you what i wanted

i told you what i wanted...what i wanted..

but i was forgotten

i won't be forgotten never again

-que linda cancion

-gra...gracias

-oye una pregunta me dijeron que ahora te acabas de mudar a la mansion mas grande que hay en todo el mundo

-ehhh, si es cierto, es mi casa la compre con mi propia plata

-pero tus papas donde viven

-les compre una casa cerca de la mia, pero aveces se quedan en la mia, para no hacer sospechas

-ahhh okay

-quieres conocerla, ven esta tarde a mi casa utau tambien va

-bien, pero...

-que

-tu papa no creara un escandalo

-no mis papas y mi hermana estan de viaje, llegan mañana

-ahhh bien entonces esta bien

-amu que haces aqui-pregunte utau a lo lejos pero cuando se dio cuenta de que amu estaba conmigo corrio a donde estaba –na...nagihiko que haces qui que sorpresa, jeje crei ver a amu que imaginacion la mia, jeje, estoy loca, no prestes atencion-dijo rapidamente, a mi me salio una gota estilo anime en la cabeza al igual que amu

-eehhh utau, nagi descubrio que soy amu-dijo amu tranquilamente

-ehhh que le dijiste porque?-grito utau

-no se lo dije el lo descubrio

-ahhhh como

-no lo se, prguntaselo a el

-mmm bien dejemolo pasar, amu recuerda que hoy voy a tu casa

-si lo se

-a oki

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

-ehhh que pasa por que esa canción-pregunto utau

-jeje lo siento es mi celular

_-mochi mochi_

_-si habla ella_

_-que?_

_-como están?_

_-no puede ser-dijo al borde de llorar_

_-gra…gracias por a…avisarme, adiós_

Amu colgó el celular y se tiro a las piernas de utau a llorar

**Amu/Angeru Pov**

_-mochi mochi-dije_

_-es usted la señorita Hinamori Amu-pregunto una voz_

_-si habla ella-respondi_

_-señorita sus padres han tenido un accidente-me informo_

_-que?-grite_

_-si, estaban en camino a casa y tuvieron un accidente_

_-como están?-pregunte temerosa_

_-sus padres y du hermana lamentablemente murieron-dijo tristemente_

_-no puede ser-dije al borde de llorar_

_-lo lamentamos señorita-dijo_

_- gra…gracias por a…avisarme, adiós_

Colgué y me tire a las piernas de utau a llorar. Utau estaba sentada al frente mio con las piernas cruzadas, mi cabeza ensima de sus piernas, ella acariciándome el pelo y tranquilizándome, mientras nagihiko miraba la escena sin comprender.

-ehhhh miren es Selene sempai con Hoshina sempai y Fujisaki kun-grito alguien

-por favor déjenla en paz-me defendió nagihiko, pero fue en vano pronto todos los alumnos del colegio estaban a mi alrededor. Me sentía acorralada, quería escapar, ser yo, abrazar a mis papas.

-oigan no ven que están en mal momento-les reprimió nagihiko parándose para apartarlos

-fujisaki kun no seas malo solo queremos saber por que la lastimaste-pregunto una chica de por ahí. Yo me puse rabiosa por ese comentario.

-callense! No culpen a nagihiko por esto, el no tiene nada que ver, no sean entrometidos-les grite y todos los murmullos se apagaron, yo me levante pero no tenia suficientes energias, después no recuerdo nada solo que nagihiko me cogio y luego oscuridad

Cuando estaba desmayada tuve un sueño muy raro

Apareci de repente en una habitación totalmente oscura, oia gritos, suplicas y muchas cosas mas. La cabeza me daba vuelta. No quería escuchar nada.

-CALLENSENNN!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, parece que funciono por que todo quedo en silencio absoluto

-tu tienes la culpa de nuestra muerte-dijo la voz de mi mama de no se donde

-pero…-hiba a reclamar

-eres una egoísta, nunca pensaste en nosotros-dijo la voz de mi papa

-no…-reclame

-por ser asi, tu hermano te abandono, te dejo sola, prefirió irse con otra familia y fingir que nunca fueron hermanos o que se habían conocido, el no te quería-dijo mama

-hermano… duste (porque)…

-siempre eras muy fría conmigo, solo tu y nadie mas, eras la que siempre se hacia la buena de la historia-dijo la voz de ami

-ami… no es cierto yo…

-callate-gritaron las vozes

-papa… mama porque me dices esto…-dije llorando

-es que no te das cuenta de que nuestra muerte fue por tu culpa, por tu culpa ya no estamos aquí, ahora quedas tu sola, sola… para siempre-dijo mi mama

-noooooo, no estoy sola

-siempre eres asi, creías comprender a las personas, pero no, solo te comprendías a ti misma- dijo mi papa

-yo no hice nada

-claro que si, no ves que por tus poderes nos estaban persiguiendo, por eso nos mandaron matar en una "accidente"-dijo ami

-cuales poderes, yo soy normal-grite

-siempre, siempre, siempre todo por tu culpa… tu vida siempre fue mas especial que la de nosotros, tu un angel, perfecta…-empezaron a decir a coro

-nooooo!-grite, unos rozales me empezaron a atrapar

-eres una inútil, egoísta, princesita maleducada, no vales en nada, todos te abandonan-dijeron otra vez a coro con una voz escalofriante

-yo…yo… no quiero decepcionarlos, perdón…-dije ya totalmente atrapada en los rozales, las espinas me hacían daño pero no me importo

-ya de nada sirve, mejor aprende a utilizar tus poderes para que no salgan de control de nuevo y alguien mas termine muerto, idiota…-dijo papa

-yo…-dije pero mis pupilas se dilataron y cai en transe

**Nagihiko Pov**

Amu se levanto pero se cayo, se desmayo. Cuando iba callendo la cogi de la mono. En ese momento yo también me desmaye (N/a: no piensen que es algo gay, por que es verdad los hombres también se pueden desmayar, esta escena tómenla como que amu cai, nagihiko la tomo de la mano y el también cayo al suelo junto a ella, pero inconciente). Tuve un sueño muy raro.

Estaba en una pasillo con muchas fotos de unas chicas muy parecidas, todas se parecían a angeru. Segui caminando en ese oscuro pasillo, no sabia a donde me dirigía, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la foto que estaba al fondo. Era amu con vestido de una princesa estaba feliz pero luego unos rosales la empezaron a envolver le hacían daño y empezó a llorar. Su vestido se rasgo. Estaba indefensa. Quería ayudarla pero no sabia como.

-_entrad, solo tenes que tocar la foto, ella siempre te proteje, ella te ofreció muchos de sus poderes, debes recordar lo que paso hace muchos años, en su anterior vida, no tengas miedo, vos puedes salvarla, solo vos…_-dijo una voz de no se donde pero era muy dulce haci que obedeci. Toque la foto y un momento después estaba al frente de ella, totalmente desgarrada, lorrando, sangrando casi muerta…

-amu… despierta porfavor-dije, ella abrió los ojos, no tenia brillo

-soy una inútil…-dijo tristemente

-no es cierto-le grite

-no valgo la pena, mucha gente a muerto por mi…-dijo sin prestarme atención

-callate no es cierto, cree en ti-le dije

-nunca he sido yo, siempre hago sentir mal a los que aprecio, solo por ser una princesa maleducada… por que naci… si yo no excistiera todo seria mejor…-dijo

-noooo, amu tu no eres asi, siempre nos comprendes y…-empeze a decir

-callate-me interrumpió - no es cierto no me mientas, admítelo, después de todo dentro de un tiempo me abandonaran al igual que antes… mi vida pasada… yo…-no pudo terminar porque la cogi de la barbilla y le di una pequeño y tierno beso en las comisuras de sus labios, al principio era solo un beso como desesperado, ella estaba temblando y llorando, pero luego fue algo relajante, nos separamos. 

Ella bajo la cabeza y lloro suavemente. Esta vez era diferente, no estaba llorando por triste sino por algo mas, como de arrepentimiento.

-por que?-pregunto

-porque que?-pregunte

-tu no me amas, amas a rima, no quiero que sea solo por calmarme-dijo tristemente –no estas arrepentido?-pregunto

-no-dije firmemente, ella levanto la cabeza esperanzada –yo te amo a ti, te prometo que nunca te abandonare-agregue dulcemente

-lo prometes-me dijo con una pequea sonrisa en el rostro

-claro-dije y me acerque a ella para besarla de nuevo. 

Ella quito la distancia que había entre nuestros labios hasta que se unieron. En el momento en que se unieron le salieron unas hermosas y grandes alas blancas de su espalda. Tenían un brillo que hizo que la habitación quedara iluminada completamente. Poco a poco los rozales que la atrapaban se fueron haciendo pequeños hasta que desaparecieron, excepto por unas que cubrían la mano derecha de amu. Estos se convirtieron en una marca. 

Luego de eso nos percatamos que estábamos en la habitación de una princesa. Amu lentamente se acerco a una mesita de noche en el que había un diario y un album de fotos. Lo abrió y se sorprendió mucho. Se quedo viendo una foto en especial, pero después de un tiempo paso la pagina. Me acerque a ella y vi que hay habían fotos de nosotros y de los demás guardianes pero vestidos de diferente forma. Amu siempre salía con vestidos y unas pequeñas tiaras.

-_amu… es hora de volver… utau esta preocupada-_dijo una extraña voz

-como?-pregunto amu tranquila

-_usad tus poderes, desplegad tus alas, sacadlo de tu corazón, has de ser como antes, ah estado durmiendo en vos durante mucho tiempo, llega la hora de ser tu, princesa…_-dijo otra vez esa vos

Amu cerro los ojos y puso las manos en forma de rezo. Su ropa rasgada se convirtió en un hermoso vestido blanco. Llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, sin mangas, estaba descalza, con la marca en la mano, el pelo suelto con unas rayas doradas en el pelo, el pelo flotaba en el aire, una pequeña tiara en la cabeza, un collar con una estrella y una luna intercaladas, ella empezó a volar todavía con los ojos cerrados

-ven-dijo amu tendiéndome la mano, yo la recibi

-que vas a hacer-pregunte pero no hubo respuesta, luego sus alas se hicieron mas grande y nos envolvió. Después de eso no recuerdo

Desperté del sueño al igual que amu, utau corrió a abrazarnos.

_Hola! Hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero que les guste =)_

_Me imagino que diran, que con lo del hermano de amu?_

_Lo sabran en el próximo capitulo jeje_

_Desde ahora se rebelarn muchos mas secretos jeje e.e_

_La canción es :_

_Forgotten - avril lavigne_

_Jeje tratare de actualizar mas rápido *3*_

_No sean malos y dejen reviews_

_Denle al botonsito azul de abajo_

_=P_


	9. hermanos? o,o

_Hola! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capitulo_

_Espero que les guste! Jeje_

_Este es el regalo de navidad para ustedes, EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO EN TODA MI VIDA! Perdón si me tarde jeje_

_Sobre la votación espero que se decidan rápido!_

_Les informo que estoy haciendo un nuevo fic! De amuto_

-"pensamientos"- pensamientos

-diálogos- diálogos

"_recuerdos" _recuerdos

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)- 12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Amu, Tadase, Rima- 14 años

Utau- 15 años

Kukai- 16 años

**Capitulo 9: hermanos?**

**Utau Pov**

Qué hago? No sé qué hacer. Amu se desmayo y nagihiko también cuando la tomo de la mano. Los lleve a la enfermería, todavía inconscientes. Los acostaron en una camilla, pegadas ya que sus manos estaban entrelazadas y era imposible separarlos. Extrañamente sus manos brillaban. Salía una luz de ahí. Me pregunto qué fue lo que paso. Estaba desesperada, enloquecida, no sabía qué hacer, como es que todo resulto hace. Ahhhhhhh ojala estuviera aquí ikuto, pero no, está de viaje. De repente siento como caen plumas blancas como la nieve de no sé donde, volteo mi cabeza y los dos se incorporan un poco. Cuando amu se incorporo se le cayó la peluca. Yo me lanzo contra ellos a abrazarlos.

-ahhhhh, snif snif están bien-pregunte entre sollozos de alegría

-si utau estoy bien-dijo amu tranquilamente

-que fue lo que paso-pregunto todavía llorando

-me desmaye y tuve un sueño-dijo como si nada

-de que se trataba el sueño, que paso, por nagihiko también se desmayo, porque tu mano brillaba, por que aparecieron plumas blancas, como te lograste quitar la peluca-con una ola de preguntas -aahhhhhh estoy tan feliz-grite

-ya utau cálmate, todo está bien, todo-dijo amu con dulzura casi como consolándome, cuando yo soy la que debería consolarlos

-snif snif, bien tratare-dije –pero como lograste quitarte la peluca-agregue ya calmada

-ehh no me había dado cuenta, creí que ya es el principio

-el principio para que amu-pregunte

-no, nada, solo déjalo pasar-dijo riéndose bajo

-utau chan qué hora es?-pregunto nagihiko que hasta ahora estaba callado

-mmm estamos en almuerzo, pronto vendrán los demás, pero después de la visita les mandaron a que vayan a casa-dije

-ahhh okay-dijo cono si nada

-nagi ven a mi casa ahorita, con utau y conmigo-dijo amu sonrojada

-claro-dijo sonrojado

-oigan que pasa aquí? Me perdí de algo o qué?-pregunte pícaramente

-na…nada-gritaron los dos a coro y sonrojados

-si claro lo que digan- dije sarcástica

-amu-chan que te paso-grito kukai entrando en la enfermería, fue hacia amu y la abrazo, a mi me ardía la sangre pero lo disimule

-ku…kukai-tartamudeo amu

-que bueno que estas bien, amu-dijo susurrando la última palabra

-gracias, niisan-susurro amu con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-ehhh porque están agarrados de la mano-dijo kukai fingiendo estar molesto

-ehhhh-se ruborizo amu

-oye nagihiko, suelta a mi amu o estarás es problemas-dijo divertido kukai

-cla…claro-tartamudeo nagihiko y soltó a amu

-mi amu viene conmigo-dijo kukai y alzo a amu en los brazos como una princesa

-ehhhh niisan bájame-pataleo amu

-la princesa tiene que ir a casa-dijo y se fue, pero nagihiko y yo los seguimos a escondidas para escuchar su conversación

Kukai con amu en los brazos la llevo debajo de un árbol de cerezo. Se quedaron callados durante un momento, hasta que amu hablo.

-kukai te decidiste-pregunto amu

-si, ya no habrá secretos para los demás, se sabrá la relación que hay entre nosotros-dijo kukai alegre, a mi me ardió la sangre al igual que nagihiko.

-"como pueden tener ellos una relación y porque no nos lo dijeron"-pensé

-me alegro, se lo diremos a utau y nagi hoy, ya que vienen a casa, haya se darán cuenta-dijo amu alegremente

-bien-dijo kukai –tengo que cumplir con mi misión y llevarte segura a casa, ahora levántate para ir ya-agrego

-bien kukai, pero antes una cosa, ellos vienen conmigo a casa-dijo amu señalando a donde estábamos, nagi y yo nos sorprendimos –bien salgan de su escondite ahora chismosos-agrego dirigiéndose a nosotros. Yo palidecí

Nosotros como niños obedientes salimos de nuestro escondite, como hijo regañado por madre. Teníamos la mirada al piso. Amu se acerco a nosotros lentamente. Tenía miedo, ella puede asustar de vez en cuando, como antes… un momento antes, como así que antes, me estoy volviendo loca

-amu…-susurro nagihiko

-niños malos no se chismorrea-nos reprimió amu con autoridad pero con dulzura

-perdón-dijimos al unisonó

-bien hora de ir a casa-dijo amu caminando hacia kukai, que parecía estar acostumbrado – que pasa se van a quedar ahí, como unos bobos-se burlo

-amu!-grite

-ven utau no es que querías conocer a mi nueva casa-dijo amu –vamos kukai-agrego

-bien-me rendí

Para ir a la casa de amu estábamos en fila. Amu y Kukai adelante hablando después yo echa una furia por la "relación" de amu y kukai, de ultimo estaba nagihiko. Llegamos a una mansión demasiado grande y hermosa. Amu paso la mano por una cosa táctil, dijo su nombre y entro. Después kukai hiso lo mismo, me parecía increíble, kukai esta registrado aquí, acaso ellos son novios y él se la pasa aquí. Me ardía la sangre con solo pensar eso.

-kukai puedes registrarlos yo tengo que entrar a la casa para admitir el registro, te encargas de eso y después de llevarlos adentro, temo que se pierdan-dijo amu y se despidió

-bien, primero nagihiko, pon tu mano aquí-le indico kukai a nagihiko con una sonrisa

-bien-obedeció, la cosa esa escaneo su mano derecha

-por favor diga apellido y nombre claramente-dijo la maquina

-Fujisaki Nagihiko-dijo el

-por favor sea confirmado por voz registrada-dijo de nuevo la maquina

-Fujisaki Nagihiko-dijo kukai

-bienvenido sea a la mansión Hinamori/Selene/Souma-dijo la maquina

Nagihiko y yo nos miramos con cara de WTF. Como así que también SOUMA!. Ni que estuvieran casados. Cuando kukai se dio cuenta de lo que pensábamos, nos sonrió. Yo solo me sonroje.

-bien nagihiko, entra-indico kukai, el obedeció –bien ahora tu utau y nagihiko espera ahí-ordeno

-tengo que hacer lo mismo-pregunte torpemente

-claro, ven pon la mano aquí-dijo y yo obedecí

-por favor diga apellido y nombre claramente-dijo la maquina

-Hoshina Utau-dije

-por favor sea confirmado por voz registrada-dijo la maquina

-Hoshina Utau-dijo

- bienvenido sea a la mansión Hinamori/Selene/Souma-dijo la maquina

-okay, entra utau, los guiare a la entrada-dijo kukai –síganme-ordeno y nosotros obedecimos

Llegamos a una puerta gigante y lujosa. Kukai saco una llave de su bolsillo y la metió. Abrió la puerta inmediatamente. Logramos divisar un sala MUY lujosa, con muchas cosas lujosas, una escalera ancha de mármol y unas cuantas puertas cerradas. Realmente la casa era hermosa pero tenían criados?

-amu!-grito kukai-va los traje baja-agrego

-ya voy kukai-grito amu desde arriba

-no te demores es de mala educación no atender a los invitados-le respondí kukai igualmente gritando

-ya bajo, no seas desesperante-grito amu

Después de unos minutos amu bajo por la escalera, tenía otra ropa puesta. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas con un cinturón rojo en la cintura que terminaba con un gran lazo atrás, atrás estaba despejado pero unas cintas en forma de X ajustaba el vestido y llegaba hasta dos manos arriba de la rodilla suelto, unas sandalias abiertas rojas, una venda en la mano derecha, una cinta roja como collar, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo con una cinta blanca pero dejando mechones adelante. Se veía como un ángel.

-bienvenidos a mi casa utau, nagihiko-dijo ella dulce pero con autoridad

-jeje amu les vas a decir el porqué de venir aquí y también porque esta mansión también es Souma-dijo kukai tratándola como una princesa. A decir verdad amu parecía una princesa y se comportaba muy seria.

-hi (si), pero antes cámbiate, estas todo sucio, te esperamos aquí abajo-dijo amu como antes

-hi, hi me esperan en la sala-dijo este y se fue

-síganme, les voy a llevar a la sala-dijo, nosotros la seguimos hasta llegar una hermosa sala, ella nos indico donde sentarnos –esperen aquí, ya vuelvo-dijo y se fue, al momento volvió con una bandeja –tomen, es te de rosa-dijo y nos entrego las tazas

-Itadakimasu (provecho)-dijimos a coro y tomamos te con galletas hasta que llego kukai ya cambiado

-perdón por la demora-dijo, se sentó al lado de Amu y la cogió de la mano. A mí me ardió hasta más no poder la sangre –amu por favor explícales-dijo

-hi-dijo con la cabeza abajo tomando té, luego subió la cabeza- me imagino que se estarán preguntando qué relación tenemos kukai y yo o porque esta mansión también le puse el nombre Souma-dijo cortésmente

-si-dijimos a coro, amu se rio por lo bajo

-es que somos hermanos de sangre-dijo todavía riéndose bajo, amu alzo la mano y empezó a dar cuenta regresiva hasta que llego a uno

-QUE?-gritamos nagihiko y yo, ellos solo se rieron

-como así que son hermanos es imposible, no se parecen casi y si fuera así porque no nos lo dijeron-dije desesperada

-ya ya utau una a la vez bueno mmm si es posible, sé que no nos parecemos en nada pero así fuimos desde pequeños, éramos los diferentes de la familia hasta una vez creímos que éramos adoptados, mmm y no se lo dijimos por asuntos personales-dijo amu con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-mmm nos pueden contar la historia de cómo los separaron-pregunto nagihiko

-claro-dijo kukai con su habitual sonrisa

**Flashback** (para que lo sepan ahora estamos en kukai pov)

Vivíamos en Osaka. Amu tenia para entonces 7 años y yo 9. Íbamos a la misma primaria. Era un día normal, como cualquier otro. Cuando los dos bajamos vimos que nuestros padres estaban más callado de lo normal. Pero ella y yo no le dimos importancia y empezamos a comer en silencio absoluto.

-hijos les tengo una buena y mala noticia-dijo nuestra madre

-empecemos por la buena-dijo mi pequeña hermana

-bien, les diré que pronto tendrán una hermanita-dijo mama con una sonrisa

-si! Kukai vamos a tener una hermanita menor!-grito de felicidad amu cogiéndome de la mano y dando pequeños salticos

-pero…-enseguida cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de tristeza –kukai… tienes que irte-dijo mama, amu enseguida paro de saltar

-porque? Mama no nos hagas esto, no quiero que niisan se valla-replico amu

-lo siento amu pero kukai va a tener que ir a vivir con los primos por una razón que no lograrías entender, es por tu bien amu, lo siento-nos consoló mama

-noooo, no quiero que niisan se valla-dijo y se fue corriendo a su habitación

-permiso-dije y me fui para el cuarto de amu –amu abre estas ahí, necesito hablar contigo-dije tocando su puerta

-adelante-dijo y yo entre. La vi acostada boca abajo en su cama. Me senté al lado de ella para consolarla

-amu… no estés triste, no llores por mí-le dije acariciando se largo pelo (en ese momento amu tenía el pelo largo, hasta las rodillas, pero siempre lo tenía recogido en una cola alta con una cinta blanca)

-pero… pero… no quiero que niisan se valla, no quiero quedarme sola-dijo llorando en mi regazo

-tranquila, nos volveremos a ver-dije tranquilizándola

-prometelo-dijo amu, en ese momento vi como te salieran unas grandes y hermosas alas blancas de tu espalda

-bien, te prometo que nunca te olvidare y que nos volveremos a ver-dije

-promételo por algo-dijo

-te lo prometo por… tus alas-susurre

-siii, yo también lo prometo-dijo y me abrazo

**Una semana después**

Estaba listo para irme a donde mis primos. Me sentía triste por tener que separarme de mi hermana y de mis papas, pero tenía que irme, ya no había vuelta atrás. Aunque lo que mas me deprimía era que no iba ver nacer mi hermana no nata (no nacida). Era hora de irme. Baje con mis maletas, las subí al carro y me volví para despedirme.

-adiós hijo-dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla

-que te vaya bien, hijo-dijo mi padre sin moverse, luego me dirigí a mi hermana ella se me lanzo encima

-no, no quiero que te vayas todavía, no me dejes-lloro amu

-tranquila, recuerda nuestra promesa-le dije y ella se calmo

-bien, que te vaya bien niisan, nos volveremos a ver-dijo amu

-adiós-dije y la bese en la frente

Me subí al carro para ir al aeropuerto, donde tomaría el vuelo a Japón. El carro arranco y vi como se despedían con la mano. En cada momento se hacían más pequeños hasta que no los vi mas. Luego llegue Japón, a vivir con mis primos sin saber la razón, aunque siempre los trate como si fueran mis hermanos.

**5 años después **(ahora estamos en amu pov)

Pasaron cinco años desde la partida de kukai. Desde que se fue nunca volví a ser la misma. Ahora me caracterizaba por ser cool&spicy, no volví a desplegar mis alas, me olvide de mis habilidades, me corte mi pelo y casi nunca sonreía. Pero un día mis papas me informaron que nos mudaríamos a Japón. Yo clero no me emociono por que no sabía que kukai se había ido a vivir a Japón. Cuando llegamos yo extrañamente recordé a kukai, sin saber por qué. Pero cuando llegue al colegio, logre divisar una cabellera rojiza pero no le preste tanta atención porque me parecía imposible que ese fuera kukai. Cuando Nadeshiko me entrego la carta, supe que si era el. Nadeshiko no fue la que hiso la carta, fue kukai, el cual me metió una nota adentro que decía:

Hola amu! Qué bueno volver a verte

Qué extraña coincidencia que nos hayan metido

En la misma academia, hace rato que no te veía hermanita

Creo que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos de nuevo

Pero quiero decirte que no quieron que los

Demás guardiane sepan que somos hermanos,

Te dire la razón después, bye hermanita

Actuamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. El venia a visitarnos de vez en cuando y asi paso el tiempo, hasta hace unas semanas que le dije que viniera a vivir conmigo. El no acepto enseguida pero aun asi tenia su propio cuarto aquí con ropa y todo. La mansión también le puse Souma porque básicamente es cierto. Pero parece que hoy se decidió a decirles a los demás de nuestra relación, según mi opinión por la muerte de nuestros padres.

**Fin Flashback **(ahora vamos con nagihiko pov)

-bien esa es la historia-dijo kukai

-pero entonces tu tendrías que ser Hinamori Kukai-dijo utau

-ese es mi verdadero nombre-dijo con una sonrisa kukai

-bien pues cual es la razón-pregunto la chismosa de utau

-no se las vamos a decir, es personal-dijo amu

-amu…en tu sueño tus papas dijeron que era tu culpa que ellos ayan muerto-pregunte

-ahhh eso, es que mis papas sabían que hiban a morir a esta edad por que los padres de los seres alados, si no son también eso entonces están destinados a morir 15 años después del nacimiento de su hija-dijo triste

-amu, puedo preguntarte cuales son las alas y tus habilidades de las que hablaste-pregunte

-ahhh eso, pues…-se rasco la cabeza- de verdad quieren saberlo-pregunto

-si-dijimos utau y yo al unisonó

-bien pues mis alas las tengo ocultas y sobre las habilidades… pues es que yo sé hacer magia-argumento amu sonrojada

-como así, que clase de magia, que puedes hacer con esa magia-pregunto utau

-si bueno yo nací con dotes para la magia, es magia pura o blanca aunque sí quiero puedo dominar la negra pero no me gusta así que lo dejo pasar y con la magia puedo hacer todo lo que yo plazca-dijo amu

-danos una demostración-la presiono utau

-bien mira-dijo amu y señalo un grifo de la cocina –de verdad quieren verlo no se espantaran-pregunto

-si queremos ver, te prometemos no asustarnos-argumento utau

-bien, miren-se rindió, de su mano salió una luz azul, pronto vimos como había agua flotando al frente de nosotros- esta es magia sobre el agua-se sonrojo

-enserio, que súper, hasta que punto puedes sostenerla-pregunto utau

-bueno pues no se… no se a quien preguntárselo-respondió burlona

-puedes manejar también el fuego- utau y sus preguntas

-si…-dijo avergonzada haciendo que el agua se fuera de nuevo a la cocina

-además de elementos que mas puedes hacer-pregunto

-lo que sea-respondió sencilla

-y… sobre tus alas, es acaso una metáfora o es verdad-pregunto mientras amu se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón al lado de kukai y se cogían de la mano, me ardió la sangre

-bueno… pues si es verdad tengo alas-respondió

-me las puedes mostrar-pregunto la misma de antes, antes y mas antes

-claro-dijo cortésmente –kukai ayúdame-el asintió, amu se paro y se quito el cinturón rojo, lo puso en la silla, cerró los ojos y se puso delante de kukai, luego kukai empezó a desatarle los lazos de atrás, utau y yo nos sonrojamos violentamente

-no… no es necesario que las muestres si quieres, no tienes que…-empezó a gritar pero kukai la interrumpió

-utau, no grites que es muy sensible a los sentimientos-le reprimió

-pero… por que le desatas las cintas, ni que se fuera a…-empezó a decir pero no pudo terminar

-amu, ya esta, puedes sacarlas, ten cuidado-le dijo kukai como si de otra persona se tratara

Amu solo empezó a caminar hacia un lugar donde no hubiera casi muebles pero aun con los ojos cerrados. Ella empezó a brillar, se elevo, la cinta que sostenía su pelo se soltó por la corriente de aire que la envolvía, poco a poco empezaron a salir esas hermosas alas que vi en el sueño. Cuando recordé el sueño me sonroje. Ella pronto empezó a descender aun con los ojos cerrados.

-amu… te encuentras bien-pregunto kukai preocupado por amu

-si… gracias por preocuparte-dijo dulce amu, abrió los ojos, era mi imaginación o los tenia mas dorados que antes, tenían un brillo especial y sobrenatural

-amu… esa eres tu realmente-pregunto utau

-claro que soy yo utau, quien más seria-respondió burlona

-puedes volar-pregunto

-no, no en este momento-dijo triste – yo vivo de los sentimientos, cada vez que hay una persona con un huevo X a mi me duele, si las personas a mi alrededor no confían en mí o tienen sentimientos negativos, no podre volar, pero si las personas confían en mí o tienen sentimientos puros yo… si podre volar-agrego

-no hay otra forma para que puedas volar-pregunto (ya saben quien, quien más seria, kukai ya sabe todo y yo… no hago preguntas, yo espero a que otros las formulen =P)

-si…-hiso una pequeña pausa –cuando encuentre a la persona que me ame para toda la vida-agrego

-que es un ser alado-pregunto

-ni yo sabría decirte muy bien, solo sé que vivo de los sentimientos, los sueños y la luz que haga seguir tu vida adelante, lo que me representa son mi cabello, mis ojos y mis alas-dijo

-quien además de ti puede controlar la magia-pregunto

-solo los seres alados y kukai, soy el ultimo ser alado se supone que no hay nadie más que pueda hacer magia pero yo tengo un vago recuerdo de que una vez yo le entregue parte de la habilidad de hacer magia a alguien para que siempre tuviéramos un vinculo-dijo mirándome de reojo –nagihiko, concéntrate en traer ese plato frente a ti-me ordeno

-bien pero para que…-pregunte

-solo hazlo-me ordeno, yo asentí y me concentre, pronto tuve ese plato frente a mí, yo del susto me desconcentre y lo deje caer, amu hiso mueca de dolor

-amu… estas bien-le pregunto kukai

-si… es solo que el sentimiento de confusión y miedo son muy fuertes-respondió

-porque kukai puede hacer magia sin ser alado-pregunto

-el al ser mi hermano, que es muy raro para un ser alado, tiene unos poco poderes dentro de sí, aunque todavía no ha podido descubrirlos (yo le tengo que ayudar a descubrirlos)-respondió

-mejor vuelve a ti-le sugirió y ella obedeció, pronto ya no tuvo las alas en su espalda pero dejo plumas blancas por toda la habitación. Amu cayó al suelo

-amu!-se alarmo utau

-ya… estoy bien solo que libere bastante energía-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa (fingida para mi opinión) y se levanto

-amu… no te esfuerces-le sugirió kukai pero ella hiso caso omiso y se dirigió a donde yo estaba

-eres tu…

-yo qué?-pregunte

-eres la persona a la que le di mi parte de poderes, tú tienes que enseñarme a utilizarlos correctamente, eres mi guardián-me dijo seria

-que soy tu guardián? Qué cosas dices?-pregunte

-no le hables así, ella es tu ama ahora-me regaño kukai serio mientras utau veía la escena sin comprender nada

-me pueden explicar-pregunto utau como queriendo no ser apartada

-bien utau pero antes quiero preguntarte algo-le dijo

-di-respondió

-tu transformación con eru… es un ángel verdad-pregunto

-si…-dijo sin comprender a que se refería

-tú tienes alguna explicación de por qué yo me puedo transformar con ella-siguió preguntando

-no, no lo sé…

-cuando estás conmigo… que sientes hacia mi… se sincera-pregunto

-respeto… alegría… comprensión… inferioridad… no se que mas

-eso sientes hacia mi

-si…

-bien… con razón sentía un aura distinta en ti-le dijo después se dirigió a mi

-me…me puedes responder mi pregunta-le dijo utau

Amu se volvió hacia ella –claro-hiso una pausa- es que los seres alados tienen un guardián a las que uno le brinda parte de su poder por medio de una pluma de mis alas para que esa persona te proteja y te enseñe a controlarte, también tengo una mejor amiga que es la que… bueno s mi mejor amiga y mientras tanto kukai es la persona que mas aprecio, por lo cual es du deber protegerme –hiso otra pausa- tu utau eres mi mejor amiga y nagihiko-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mi –eres mi guardián

-ohhhh-dijo utau

-a cual pluma te refieres-pregunte

-a cierto-alzo su mano, salió una luz que luego se convirtió en dos plumas –cuídala bien, me sirve para localizarte y para tener el conocimiento que necesitas para entrenarme-dijo dándome la pluma –nunca se te ocurra dejarla en algún lugar, tiene que estar contigo, utau toma una también-agrego

-bien-dije

-bien utau quieres ver mi cuarto-dijo amu ya normal

-si!-exclamo feliz

-amu y utau se dirigieron a el piso de arriba. Yo me quede abajo con kukai. Se veía más serio de lo normal. Me pregunto que estará pensando.

-nagihiko… te encargo a mi hermanita… cuídala bien-dijo y se fue para arriba llevándose el cinturón que dejo amu

Me quede abajo pensando en que quería decir kukai con "te encargo a mi hermanita". Me parecía increíble todo lo que acabamos de descubrir de la familia Hinamori. Realmente existen muchos secretos en esta familia. Son muy raros. Oí como sonaba mi celular. Respondí, era mi mama…

**Amu Pov**

Invite a subir a utau a mi cuarto. Quería distraerme de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Creo que está bien que les haya dicho a ellos uno de los secretos de mi familia. Entramos a mi cuarto. Es realmente grande y un poco lujoso. Tengo una cama doble con fundas rosas, almohadas rojas y moradas, una clase de telofono para llamar a las charas si las necesito, un estante con muchos libros que me he leído, 5 puff de color rosa, rojo, morado, blanco y azul, una mini sala, un estante con mis peluches, una pequeña nevera, dos ventanas a cada lado de la cama con cortinas elegantes, una mesa donde tengo mi laptop , un televisor plasma de 50 pulgadas frente a mi cama, hay dos puertas, una la del vestidor en donde hay una mini puerta al fondo que es la entrada al cuarto de la ropa de concierto y la segunda es la del baño.

-sugoi! Me encanta tu cuarto-dijo emocionada revisando cada parte de mi cuarto, a mi me salió una gota estilo anime

-jeje utau, etto…

-wow en tu closet es gigante-dijo casi gritando

-etto… si… es que me has dado mucha ropa-dije

-súper… me puedo quedar a dormir-me pregunto

-cla…claro, si quieres puedes quedarte en otro cuarto, te hice un cuarto propio para ti, allá esta tu ropa y…-empezó a decir pero utau salió corriendo más veloz que el viento dejándome en el piso por la ráfaga de viento

-donde? Donde? Donde esta?-grito mientras abría todas las puertas que había

-ehhh utau es la que está al lado de mi cuarto-dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta

-ehh, jeje si claro-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta que le indique, la abrió y casi se desmaya

-utau! Estas bien-le pregunte acercándome a ella

-esto… es lo mejor de la vida-grito para después adentrarse en su cuarto y ver por todas partes

-utau en tu closet esta tu ropa, además le pedí a miki que te creara mas ropa de tu esti…-empezó pero utau no me dejo porque se fue corriendo al closet para ver la ropa nueva

-ahhhhh! Me encanta donde esta miki! Le quiero dar las gracias!-chillo utau

-está en el cuarto de las charas, porque?-pregunte

-llévame hasta ella, le quiero dar las gracias-me dijo cogiéndome de las manos

-bien, yo te guio-dije caminando hasta el cuarto de las charas – miki! Sal-le grite tocando la puerta

-que pasa amu chan-me dijo detrás de la pequeña puerta de su cuarto

-utau esta aquí quiere darte las gracias por la ropa nueva-le dije

-bien un momento-dijo y abrió la pequeña puerta –hola utau chan-dijo

-miki! Gracias por la nueva ropa! Me encanto! Te adoro!-le grito mientras la estrujaba contra si

-a…amu chan a…ayu…da…me-dijo y le salió un fantasmita por la boca

-jajaja utau la vas a matar-dije para luego quitarle a miki de la mano, después puse a miki en su huevito y la puse en la cama de su casa. Si he dicho cama y casa. Le he hecho una mini casa a cada una. Es un cuarto donde hay un edificio y varias casas al lado, detrás del edificio hay una piscina y muchas cosas mas, también hay un bosque una laguna, también les hice mini carritos, etc. En total es una verdadera ciudad en mini.

-wow me encanta les hiciste una cuidad a las charas, como se llama la cuidad-pregunto, me tomo por sorpresa, no lo he pensando

-mmm…etto... shugo… city…shugocity-dije triunfante (N/a: lo saque de divercity, nada mas que en vez de diver, shugo, jeje XD)

-oye hiciste para todas las charas-pregunto

-si-respondí sencilla para ver si se daba cuenta

-haber, ran, miki, suu, dia, babu, kiseki, yoru, temary, rythm, eru, iru, pepe, daichi, yui (N/a: el chara de hikaru, yo invente el nombre), hotaru, mmm musashi- hiso una pausa- le hiciste casa también a el?-pregunto

-sí, te dije que le hice a TODOS y el edificio es para las charas visitantes-dije resaltando las palabras

-mmm y estas cuatro?-pregunto señalando cuatro casas

-jaja- reí por lo bajo- esas son de mis otras charas- respondí

-pe…pero solo tenias una chara que todavía no había nacido, no cuatro-dijo sin comprender

-pues es que nacieron tres huevos mas- le dije- salgan Mina, Hina, Saku, Kira-las llame

De sus casas salieron cuatro muñequitas. La primera era mina, ojos zafiro, tiene el pelo morado largo con china y unos mechones azul zafiro, una cinta negra adelante (N/a: si preguntan es como la de rima, ahhh y también en mi perfil esta el link para que la vean dibujada), una camisa blanca, una falda de jean con tres botoncitos al lado que comenzaba debajo del pecho y unas bailarinas de dos vueltas moradas oscuro.

La segunda es hina, ojos morados, tiene el pelo como el de mina pero color añil (son gemelas)con mechones morados, tiene orejas y cola de gato blancas en la cola un lazo rojo, tiene manos y pies NORMALES, NO tiene patas y pies de gato, son NORMALES (N/a: también esta el link en mi perfil), una blusa azul oscuro manga larga abierta en a los lados metida dentro del short, una correa blanca con puntillas, un short blanco pegado y unas botas altas rojas con cordones negros.

La tercera es saku, es un ángel, ojos rosas, tiene el pelo plateado largo con china recogido en una cola de cabello con una cinta blanca pero dejando mechones adelante, una coronita de ángel, un vestido manga ancha, un cinturón rojo en la cintura, un rosario en el pecho, unas zapatillas y unas grandes alas blancas.

La ultima es Kira, tiene ojos morados, pelo aguamarina recogido en dos coletas por un lazo rojo, una blusa sin mangas gris (con cuello) con una corbata aguamarina, unos guantes anchos negros (como los de amuleto dia pero en negro, si quieren verla bien está el link en mi perfil) una falda negra con una línea aguamarina en el borde, llega dos manos arriba de la rodilla y unas botas negras más arriba de las rodillas con planta de color aguamarina. Tiene un micrófono en la cara con el de dia pero es negro.

-ahhhhhh, que lindas-dijo abrazándolas fuertemente

-amu chan, ayúdanos-gritaron las cuatro a coro

-utau las vas a matar, suéltalas para que las presente-le dije

-bien-dijo y las soltó

-un gusto soy mina, la sexta chara de amu chan-dijo

-hola, soy hina la gemela de mina, soy la séptima chara de amu chan-dijo

-un placer conocerla, soy saku, la octava chara de amu chan-dijo

-hello! Yo soy kira, la ultima y novena chara de amu chan-dijo

-mucho gusto, soy Hoshina utau, la mejor amiga de amu, estas son eru e iru-dijo

-hola, soy iru chiquillas-dijo

-hola, mucho gusto soy eru-dijo

-mucho gusto-dijeron mis charas al unisonó

-creo que eru y saku se van a llevar bien-le susurre a utau

-de verdad, no lo creo-dijo utau sarcástica

-utau vámonos a dormir, tengo sueño-le dije

-no, primero transfórmate con ellas-me ordeno

-qué? No, no quiero utau-le dije

-no voy de aquí hasta ver las transformaciones-me indico

-bien, bien, Kira-le indique- watashi no kokoro, unlock!, chara nari: Star Voice-dije, una luz azul claro me envolvió y salí vestida diferente

Traía puesto la misma ropa que Kira, tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas como Kira pero el pelo rosa con mechones aguamarina.

-wow amu te ves hermosa-dijo utau y yo me sonroje

-gra…gracias, de verdad me veo como una kira en grande-bromee

-bien la siguiente va a ser con… saku!-grito

-bien, bien utau pero cálmate, watashi no kokoro, unlock, chara nari: Angel Voice-dije y salí vestida diferente

Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco sin mangas con una cinta roja y otra verde debajo del pecho, para abajo suelta hasta dos manos arriba de la rodilla, unas bailarinas rojas de varias vueltas, unas alas blancas, unas pulseras en los brazos (N/A: perdón no sé cómo se llama! si quieren ver de verdad como es solo vean en el link que hay en mi perfil y listo, asunto solucionado, jeje), mi pelo se volvió un dorado-café y mis ojos rosados.

-amu! Te ves realmente hermosa!-me dijo utau

-y…ya utau-le dije sonrojada, me iba des transformar cuando oigo unos pasos por la escalera. Era nagihiko y yo vestida así! Qué pena

-am…-empezó pero no pudo terminar porque me vio vestida así, me miro de arriba abajo varias veces y yo sonrojada –quien eres tú?-agrego

-soy amu…-dije con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-ahhh bien, te ves bien-le dije y ella se sonrojo

-nagihiko para que viniste?-le pregunte

-ahhh cierto hay un huevo X cerca-le dije

-que! Vamos-dije y agite mis alas para salir volando. Ya estando afuera saku me dijo hacia donde estaba el huevo X. Me dirigí a allá para encontrarme con por lo menos 1000 huevos!. Esto hiba a ser difícil. Antes de poder reaccionar todos los huevos me atacaron. Quede tirada en el piso, no me podía mover era demasiada carga negativa. Vi como nagihiko, a kukai y utau llegar.

-amu!-gritaron al unisonó cuando me vieron tirada en el suelo. Los tres se arrodillaron a mi lado para ver como estaba. Vi como los huevos se preparaban para atacarlos a ellos. Con las fuerzas que tenia los aparte rápidamente de mi. Otra vez el rayo me pego.

-utau chan! Nagihiko kun! Kukai! Y quien es esa?-dijo una voz conocida, era rima

-esa es amu!-respondió nagihiko

-como? Pero que…-empezó a decir rima pero la ataco un rayo que logro esquivar

-ten cuidado rima-le dije levantándome con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

-amu no te levantes –me grito nagihiko de lejos

-muy…tarde na…nagihiko- dije y extendiendo mis alas para luego llegar hasta donde estaban los huevos – angel wing –grite, una atmosfera rosa me envolvió, había muchas plumas que con un movimiento de mano salieron como flechas hacia los huevos X. Estos empezaron a decir cosas que no entendí, pero supongo que eran pensamientos negativos. Era hora del ataque final (N/A: no se de dónde saque eso! XD jeje)- fire arrow (N/a: ?)-salió una flecha de fuego que tire a los huevos, estos se purificaron pero antes habían lanzado un ataque hacia nagihiko. Volé rápidamente hacia el recibiendo el impacto yo de nuevo. Después de eso solo fue oscuridad.

Sentía mi pecho húmedo. Alguien estaba llorando encima de mí. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera mi nombre. Que había pasado? Quien estaba al frente mío? Vi una cabellera morada. De pronto recordé todo. Ese era nagihiko. Me había lastimado de nuevo por salvarlo a él. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba llorando. Logre divisar a utau, kukai y rima sentados a la lejanía. Estaban también llorando. Parece que había estado inconsciente durante bastante tiempo. Me incorpore un poco.

-nagihiko…-susurre, el se sorprendió por ver que había despertado

-amu… qué bueno que estas bien-susurro

-tranquilo, no me paso nada-le dije

-nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste mucho-me dijo

-no te lo prometo, quede así por algo que yo misma decidí hacer-le dije con una sonrisa

-amu… yo…-empezó a decir y me abrazo –tengo que decirte algo-termino

-nani? (Qué?)-le pregunte

-yo… t…te… a…a…m…-empezó a tartamudear pero lo interrumpió rima

-amu! Estas bien-grite y vino hacia mí, nagihiko me soltó

-hola rima, no tuve tiempo para saludarte-le dije con una sonrisa

-amu… ahora me puedes explicar con quien fue que te transformaste-me pregunto

-con saku, es que ahora tengo nueve charas-le respondí

-nani?-casi grito

-sip, tengo nueve-le dije

-muéstralos-me ordeno, yo me quede helada, no podía mostrárselos aunque quisiera

-emmm, los deje en casa-mentí

-bien…. Pero me los muestras mañana-me dijo sin terminar de creerlo

-cla…claro-tartamudee –vámonos, utau, kukai, nagihiko-les dije rápido

-a donde van todos ustedes?-pregunto rima

-mmm pues a… a mi casa-dije y me fui corriendo con ellos cogidos de los brazos, cuando llegamos a mi casa abrí y entramos –bien, me salve-dije

Empecé a subir las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto. Pero utau me lo impidió.

-amu…-me detuvo

-nani utau?-le pregunte

-cuando les vas a decir a los demás, y si rima va a tu anterior casa y ve que fue vendida, que le dirás, y…. no creas que te salvas de las otras transformaciones-me dijo seria

-utau, una pregunta a la vez-le dije con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza- bien, se los voy a decir mañana, si rima va a mi anterior casa le digo que mi casa nueva es… la de kukai, ya que como es mi hermano yo me fui a vivir con él y mis primos-le dije –y lo de las transformaciones… pues-Sali corriendo pero utau me cogió de la camisa

-ni creas que te escapas-suspiro-vamos a ver tu transformación con hina *.*-dijo con estrellas en los ojos

-pero…-replique

-vamos tengo curiosidad-me trato de convencer

-sí, yo también-me dijo nagihiko

-también tu-le dije rendida –bien, ganaron, hina, watashi no kokoro, unlock, amulet neko-dije y salí vestida diferente.

Tenía puesto un short blanco MUY CORTO!(qué pena!) con un cinturón blanco con puntillas, una blusa añil que llegaba hasta debajo del pecho con mangas caídas hacia los lados, manga larga pero abierta a los lados, unas botas negras con cordones azul-morado, cola y orejas de gato blancas, en la cola un lazo rojo, mi pelo suelto con mechones morados.

Tenía mucha pena! Me tire al suelo cogiéndome de la barriga para taparme.

-no me vean!-les grite por que sentí que me estaban viendo de arriba a abajo

-pero te ves bien amu-me animo utau

-te ves hermosa amu-me dijo nagihiko, yo lo mire asombrada y sonrojada

-bien, pero no me miren así-dije y me levante

-hagamos algo amu… estoy aburrida-me dijo utau en berrinche

-bien, quieren meterse a la piscina y después hacer una fogata-les propuse –o ir a la cabaña al frente de la playa, invitando a los demás-le propuse sarcásticamente

-si! La segunda-dijo escribió algo en su celular –bien, vámonos ya o se nos va a hacer tarde, nos vamos a encontrar en la playa, allá los llevamos a la cabaña-me dijo –pero hay un problema no tenemos en que ir y no tengo traje de baño-dijo triste

-no hay problema, hay uno en tu closet, sabía que esto iba a pasar y me adelante y lo del transporte no importa, kukai ya saco su licencia y por cumpleaños le compre un carro en el que cabemos varios, los demás pueden ir contigo, te presto un carro que compre, yo se que también tienes licencia-le dije

-bien! Entonces vamos a alistarnos nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos-dijo y se fue corriendo

-kukai le puedes prestar a nagihiko ropa, ya que él no tiene aquí-le indique

-bien, vamos nagihiko-dijo kukai y se lo llevo a su cuarto

-bien a arreglarse-suspire-ya quita la transformación-le dije a hina

-bien-dijo desde adentro y quito la transformación

Subí a mi cuarto pesadamente, este dia había sido muy largo y doloroso. Ahora utau quería ir a la cabaña, en donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir. Que intensa.

**Normal Pov**

Todos ya estaban listos para irse, kukai estaba sacando el carro, nagihiko estaba esperando en la sala y amu apurando a utau que estaba atrasada. Cuando ya todos estaban listos utau saco el carro que amu le prestó, subieron las maletas a los carros correspondientes, amu con kukai y nagihiko con utau.

-utau tu síguenos-le indico amu

-bien-respondió la anterior nombrada

Kukai y amu salieron seguido de utau y nagihiko.

-kukai, te parece si les decimos hoy a los demás-le propuso amu a su hermano

-claro, aunque no se cómo se lo tomen, es algo muy inesperado-le dijo

-eso crees, no sé yo creo que tal vez pensaran que es broma ya que no nos parecemos en nada-replico amu

-hay que ver para saber cómo reaccionaran, hagamos una apuesta-le reto

-perderás

-entonces aceptas el reto

-no, solo dije que perderás si acepto el reto así que no te conviene-le dijo en tono frio amu

-tienes miedo

-no

-si

-no

-si

-bien acepto, perderás-se rindió amu

-súper veras como pierdes, tendrás que… mmm…transformarte en amulet neko frente a los demás-dijo y amu se quedo helada

-no lo hare-replico

-no puedes ya aceptaste el reto

-hmmp como odio eso, pero tu tendrás que… dormir en el piso hoy sin almohada, sin sabana, sin nada que te quite el frio y todo eso –me miro pervertido –y no es lo que tú crees baka-le asegure

-bien-dijo con una sonrisa –es una apuesta-agrego

En el carro con utau y nagihiko

Todo estaba totalmente silencioso. Ninguno de los se atrevía a romper el silencio. De todos modos ellos no eran tan amigos.

-nagihiko-lo llamo utau

-nani?-pregunto

-puedo preguntarte algo?-le dijo

-sí, de que trata-dijo calmado

-a ti te gusta amu verdad, aunque no se lo has dicho-le pregunto

-si-respondí simple

-por qué no se lo dices

-…

-dime

-no creo que ella tenga los mismos sentimientos hacia mí, además ella ahora está un poco confundida por todos los sucesos que están pasando, no quiero ponerle más presión-respondió sincero

-creo que deberías decírselo, ella necesita de alguien que la ame y yo siento eso en ti, pero si la llegas a lastimar créeme que vas a tener que pasar el resto de tu vida en un hospital-le dijo amenazante

-créeme que nunca la lastimaría-dijo

-bueno tú tienes que decidir qué hacer

El resto del camino fue silencioso. El pensando que hacer y ella pensando en no sé qué cosa. No se podía esperar más de ella.

En la playa al frente de la cabaña

-ahhhh nada mejor que tomar el sol-grito yaya tirándose a la arena

-si, sin tener que preocuparnos por los huevos X-dijo tadase que llegaba con unas gafas de sol

(N/ a: yo se parece que, lo que realmente es, no es que no me agrade pero es que parece de verdad gay)

-donde están amu y rima-pregunto yaya

-dijo que estarían aquí pronto, fueron al cuarto de amu a cambiarse y venían-dijo hikaru

-yaya deja de ser tan preocupona o te saldrán arrugas que ni con todo el conocimiento de kairi lograra quitar-le dijo burlona rikka

-muy graciosa rikka-dijo sarcástica yaya

-a todo esto, donde esta Nagihiko" pregunto Kukai -No lo he visto en todo el rato...-

-Llevo todo el día sentado aquí, Kukai- dijo Nagihiko desde debajo de una palmera

-Nagihiko, de verdad estas aquí, como no habías dicho nada pensé que todavía no habías llegado- dijo Kukai

"que te sucede, Nagihiko?" Pregunto Yaya -te comió la lengua el gato?-

-solo estoy pensando- respondió

Utau y Kukai se voltearon a ver con cara maliciosa y se acercaron lentamente a Nagihiko como si fueran espías y dijeron al unisonó

-más bien estas pensando en Amu-

-que...Que...de que están hablando? -dijo Nagihiko poniéndose del color del traje de Kukai

-no tienes que ocultar nada, creo que todo el mundo sabe- dijo Kukai

-excepto la mocosa de Amu, siempre tan distraída- suspiro Utau

-no tengo idea de que...-

-hola a todos!- grito Amu que se acercaba con Rima

Utau y Kukai solo voltearon a ver a Nagihiko, que se había quedado paralizado

-hola chicos- se acerco Amu para saludar al grupo -de que hablaban?-

Kukai se adelanto -de ti-

Nagihiko se quedo más congelado que antes

-de mi?- pregunto extrañada Amu

Antes de que alguien dijera algo Utau se adelanto

-si, nos preguntamos cuando iban a llegar, pensamos que ya habría pasado un año antes de que llegaran-

Nagihiko volvió a respirar

-oh, lo siento por eso, pero teníamos que a rima se le olvido algo y tuve que buscar a miki para que lo creara de nuevo, eso nos demoro un poco-

La tarde siguió sin "interrupciones" de parte de los guardianes. Ya había pasado 3 horas. Estaban en la fogata para calentarse y divertirse. Kukai tocaba con su guitarra, de derecha a izquierda estaban, Rikka, Yaya, Hikaru, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Amu, Utau, Rima e Ikuto. Las charas estaban al lado con su propia minifogata. Amu y kukai les dijeron a los demás sobre ellos, al principio creyeron que era un abroma pero después entendieron, así que amu gano la apuesta. Amu estaba tan emocionada viendo las flamas y escuchando la canción de Kukai que ni siquiera noto cuando los guardianes, (Instruidos por Utau y Kukai) se comenzaron a ir, dejando solo a Nagihiko a Amu y a Hikaru. Este último no captaba las indirectas, hasta que llego Rikka y lo jalo de la oreja. Un quejido de Hikaru alerto a Nagihiko que ya no había nadie más que ellos en la fogata. Y ambos estaban sentados muy juntos

-esta me las pagaran- pensó Nagihiko -en especial tu Kukai-

Mientras tanto en la cabaña a Kukai lo recorrió un escalofrió, antes de que pudiera preguntar a los demás le dijeron a coro

-Kukai, cuando las chicas se vayan a dormir, te recomendaríamos huir-

-algo así me esperaba- dijo Kukai -pero después me lo agradecerá-

Amu seguía absorta en la fogata, y al pobre de Nagihiko le estaba dando una crisis nerviosa.

-le digo o no le digo? De que le saco platica? Sentirá algo por mí? Se dará cuenta que estamos sentados muy cerca? Me mandara lejos por acosador?- todas estas preguntas se juntaban una con otra en la cabeza de Nagihiko, así que decidió ir tranquilo mientras le acomodaba un trozo de cabello a Amu detrás de la oreja.

-Amu...-

Apenas Amu volteo y todos los demás guardianes, hasta Hikaru, los estaban viendo con binoculares cortesía de Rikka que vino preparada para algo así. Excepto Rima y Kairi que solo veían de reojo

-que le estará diciendo, Yaya quiere saber- pregunto

-tal vez algo muy romántico- menciono Rikka

-porque no los dejamos en paz?- sugirió Rima

-sí, dime Nagihiko- dijo Amu completamente densa

-Amu, lo que pasa es que...-

En ese momento las charas alertaron. El pobre Nagihiko se quedo como piedra,

-que paso- dijeron como mosqueados los guardianes al mismo tiempo

-minna, hay un huevo X cerca pero son muchos-dijo ran

-vamos chicos-

-daichi- dijo Kukai -tiene los huevos X la capacidad de elegir el momento para ser inoportuno-pregunto

-porque lo dices Kukai?- pregunto el anterior nombrado

-le explicamos después- dijo yaya triste

-chicos vamos-propuso amu

- watashi no kokoro, unlock-dijeron a coro

-chara nari: Star voice (amu)

-chara nari: Beth Jumper (nagihiko)

-chara nari: Seraphic Charm (utau)

-chara nari: Sky Jack (kukai)

-chara nari: Clow Drope (rima)

-chara nari: True Feeling (rikka)

-chara nari: Dear Baby (yaya)

-chara nari: Platinum Royale (tadase)

-chara nari: Black Lynx (ikuto)

-amu y esa nueva transformación, con quienes?-pregunto ikuto

-después se los explico, ahora mejor vamos-dije para salir corriendo hacia el huevo X

Los huevos X dieron muchos problemas ya que intentaban controlar el agua. Pero los tuve que detener utilizando mi propia magia y la de Kira. Al final todos exigían una repuesta a que clase de magia utiliza y con quien me transforme. Les mostré a las demás charas y les conté todo el resto de la historia.

Al dia siguiente nos fuimos de nuevo a casa. Cada quien a su casa. Pasamos un dia espectacular. Pero había algo que me preocupaba, sentí un presentimiento, uno malo…

_Hola! Siento dejarlos asi pero es que el capi llega hasta ahí_

_Este es el capi mas largo que he hecho en toda mi vida _

_Feliz navidad(atrazada) pero lo que cuenta es la intención!_

_Adiós!_

_R&R_


	10. viviendo con mi novio

_Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste este y el anterior_

_Tratare de actualizar mas rápido, es que me da la flojeritis aguda_

_Bueno agradecimientos a los que me apoyan!_

**Babu: minna! Volvi! Hace rato que no hacia esta parte, jeje**

**Ikuto: floja**

**Babu: mira quien lo dice ¬.¬**

**Ikuto: ahyyy, esparate crei ver a un burro hablar sobre orejas**

**Babu: òó al menos a mi no me dejaron tirada por ahí además hiba a poner una parte en que tu y amu eran novios e.e pero me arrepentí =P**

**Ikuto: jeje sabes que lo que digo es mentira, verdad, jeje eres muy… graciosa?**

**Babu: no funciona tengo tres hermanos mayores que me hacen lo mismo todos los días para saber algo**

**Ikuto: por que tienes que ser asi, eres muy difícil**

**Babu: gracias**

**Ikuto: no fue un cumplido**

**Babu: tu crees que me interesa lo que piensas de mi, si es eso lo siento pero estas mal**

**Ikuto: realmente a cualquier chica lo que mas le importa es mi opinión, por que no tu, e.e**

**Babu: yo no soy asi, yo ando como una garrapata a una persona que me gusta =P**

**Ikuto: eres rara**

**Babu: diferente, queras decir**

**Ikuto: hmmp**

**Amu: oigan se han olvidado del DC, siempre tenemos que decirlo nosotros?**

**Babu: ahyyy perdón es que soy distraída**

**Ikuto: demasiado**

**Babu: cállate baka**

**Amu/Nagihiko: a babu chan no le pertenece SC!**

**Babu: jeje gracias minna =P**

**Todos: -una gota estilo anime- distraída-suspiro**

**Babu: -con una mano en el pelo- jeje**

-"pensamientos"- pensamientos

-dialogos- diálogos

"_recuerdos" _recuerdos

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)- 12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Amu, Tadase, Rima- 14 años

Utau- 15 años

Kukai- 16 años

Ikuto- 19 años

**Capitulo 10: viviendo con... NAGIHIKO!  
Amu Pov**

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro, me levante temprano para ir a la escuela. Me puse mi uniforme que consistia en un vestido negro mangalarga con una clase de faja ensima que llegaba dos manos arriba de la rodilla, en el borde de la falda una linea blanca, un collar con una cruz, unas medias blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla, unas botas negras de cordenes del mismo color que el de los de la faja (N/A: perdon no se como se llama eso, el uniforme es el de utau pero los zapatos deiferentes) y me recogi el pelo en una cola alta de caballo con una cinta blanca pero dejando mechones adelante. Me termine de arreglar, me di cuenta que todavia era temprano y que kukai todavia no se habia levantado haci que decidi hacer el desayuno.

Estaba ya todo listo para el desayuno y kukai el muy perezoso tadavia no se habia despertado asi que fui hasta su cuarto y toque la puerta.

-kukai! Despierta ya esta el desayuno-le grite

-ya va chica chicle-me dijo con un bostezo, ardia de la rabia

-no me llames asi!-le grite

-ya, ya no te enojes hermanita-dijo saliendo del cuarto y desordenandome un poco el cabello –umm el desayuno esta rico, tu lo preparaste?-pregunto

-si lo hice yo, por que preguntas-dije inocente

-por que es raro que no este envenenado-me dijo tranquila

-kukai!-le pegue en la cabeza –da gracias que lo hice y no repliques baka-le dije

-vaya, vaya tenemos a un monstruo enojado-eso fue la gota que derramo el agua asi que Sali de la casa dejandolo solo –oye! Espera, todavia es temprano-me grito

-no me importa-le grite, llego corriendo a donde estaba

-vamos no te enojes, sabes que es molestando-me dijo con una sonrisa

-pero tu mas que nadie que eso me debilita-le dije seria y con los ojos cerrados, de pronto me paro por un brazo que me sostiene y luego kukai me tira hacia el abrazandome

-vamos no digas eso, sabes que es sin querer-me dijo

-que clase de hermano tengo, uno muy raro-le dije bromiando y me suelto de su abrazo

-oye por que no llamas a utau para que te consuele-le guiño un ojo –y no te hagas el desentendido que sabes a que me refiero-dije y Sali corriendo

-oye! Esta me la pagaras chiquilla-me grito detras de mi tambien corriendo –te atrapare y cuando lo haga te arrepentiras de lo que dijiste-agrego

-o vamos sabes que puedo ir mas rapido que tu si quieres, voy a llegar a decircelo a utau-le dije voltiandome pero aun corriendo

-aahhhh eso ya fue la gota que derramo el agua, daichi, chara changue-dijo yo me sorprendi

-ahhh amu chan nos estan ganando terreno cambia conmigo-me dijo ran

-bien kukai si quieres jugar asi yo tambien, ran chara changue-dije y me salio un corazon en el pelo –a ver si ahora si me atrapas-dije y corri mas rapido que antes

-ohhh te vas a arrepentir-me dijo

-jaja aun no me alcansas-le dije con corriendo de espalda, en ese momento llegamos al colegio y sin querer tropieso con alguien, terminamos en el piso yo ensima de el, estabamos en una posicion muy comprometedora –ahhh lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba-le dije sentandome el flequillo me tapaba los ojos por la pena ya que estaba muy pero MUY roja

-mas bien corriendo-dijo una voz que reconoci enseguida

-pe...perdon nagi... que digo, nagihiko-le dije aun roja

-jeje no importa llamame nagi si quieres no me importa-me dijo dulce

-bien! Nagi, ahora tu para mi eres nagi!-le dije abrazandolo, vi que nagi estaba sorprendido por mi acto, me di cuenta de lo que hice y me separe rapidamente, otra vez me puse roja

-jajajajaj-rio –te ves bien sonrojada-me dijo

-olle no te burles, aunque ya me lo han dicho-dije apenada y con enojo

-tranquila es un cumplido-me dijo

-gra...gracias-dije, el se levanto y me dio la mano para que tambien me levantara, estaba al frente de el pero el muy idiota de kukai llego cooriendo y tropeso conmigo tirandome al piso, otra vez ensima de nagihiko

-ahhhh kukai, mira que eres torpe-le dije en el piso

-perdon, mejor me voy, despues arreglamos cuentas amu-me dijo serio –adios nagihiko-dijo con una sonrisa

-ja otra vez en esta posicion, ehh nagi-dije cara a cara en el piso

-mmm si, jeje-dijo nervioso, yo no entendia porque

-que pasa nagi-le pregunte sentandome

-bu...bueno lo que pasa es que yo... bueno... yo ... te ...a...-empezo a tartamudear pero alguien lo interrumpio era saaya

-nagi sama-grito y se tiro a abrazarlo por la espalda, parece que ella ahora va tras nagi

-jajajaa saaya parece que cambiaste de objetivo-le dije burlona, me levante –mejor los dejo solos-le dije seria y me fui al salon, de reojo vi como nagi se quedo ahi confundido

-"que molesta"- suspire-"pero… porque me molesto tanto que abrazara a nagihiko, será que… me he enamorado de nagihiko?"pensé trite recordando cuando lo abrazo, sacudi mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos

-por que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza-me dije a mi misma –yo… me he enamorado de… el-dije con tono triste

Deje mis cosas en mi mesa y sali al patio, todavía era temprano, me sente debajo de un árbol de sakura, que son mis favoritos. Tantos sentimientos estaban en mi cabeza. Que solo pensé en que para expresarlos cree una cansion. Que después de unos minutos titule como "The Way I Love You". Ya sabran por que puse ese nombre y por quien la cree aunque no seria capas de decirle a esa persona que la cree por el. "Nagihiko" ese nombre rondaba por mi cabeza, pensando en cuanto tiempo había tenido este sentimiento hacia el sin darme cuenta que lo amaba. Lo amo por como es, por como es conmigo, su cara, como me consuela, todo… aunque yo sepa que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos.

-que mal-suspire- aunque siempre ha sido mi vida así, pierdo a todos los que quiero, mis papas murieron por mi culpa, claro indirectamente, como lo lamento, quisiera haber tenido la oportunidad de decirles cuanto los quiero y ahora que no están aquí me lo reprocho, ojala tuviera el valor de decirle a él lo que siento por el-pensé en voz alta

-a quien?-pregunto la voz de la persona que mantenía mi cabeza atareada

-ahhh-fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-a quien es el que deseas decirle lo que sientes por el?-pregunto de nuevo

-yo….. yo no dije eso, jeje por que ha de decirlo, jeje-dije nerviosa

-asi, pues yo lo escuche de ti-me dijo mirándome fijamente, yo me sonroje por el contacto visual, sus ojos eran de hermoso color ambar

-ja, me atrapaste-dije triste bajando la mirada

-me vas a responder-me pregunto

-no, no tengo valor para hacerlo-dije aun con la cabeza baja

-bien, si no quieres decirme pues bien, no importa, aunque si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, dimelo-dijo

-de hecho quiero enseñarles algo a los demás, pero necesito tu ayuda-le dije

-que?

-pronto será 31 de octubre y quiero enseñarles algo-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-3…31, que sabes de esa fecha-dijo nervioso

-en america ese dia se celebra una fiesta que a mis papas le gustaba celebrar, se llama Halloween-le dije

-ahhh, fiuu-se quito el sudor de la cabeza

-que pasa-le pregunte

-ehhh etto es que ese dia… pues…yo… me… me mudo a europa-dijo finalmente, mis ojos se empañaron, no hiba a dejar que se fuera, no ahora que supe de que se trataban mis sentimientos

-no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes al igual que nadeshiko, me dijo que volveria pero nunca volvió, no me dejes-dije entre sollosos, me miro sorprendido por lo que dije

-pero, no tendría donde quedarme aquí en japon-me replico

-puedes buscar donde vivir, pero no te vayas-le dije, el se sorprendio

-mi mama me dio la opción de quedarme aquí, me dijo que podría quedarme en la casa de la hija de uno de sus amigos, aunque ellos murieron hace poco, dijo que podía hablar con le hermano de ella, así que tal vez si me pueda quedar-me dijo, mis ojos se iluminaron por su respuesta

-si! Bueno entonces me ayudas con los preparativos de la celebración-le pregunte

-bien pero dime de qué trata-dijo

-bien, trata de…-empecé a contarle todo sobre Halloween, parecía interesado –bien entonces el 31 que es este domingo, nos reunimos aquí en la mañana, vamos al jardín real, organizamos todo y nos cambiamos-le dije

-bien, quedamos así, pero ahora es mejor entrar-me dijo

-bien!, vamos-dije y lo cogí de la mano para llegar al salón

-ohayo minna-dije

-yo minna-dijo nagihiko

-vaya amu, llegaste temprano hoy, que raro-me dijo rima

-ahí vamos que nos es para tanto, estos días he llegado temprano-les dije

-cuales días si estabas de viaje-dijo y me quede elada, se me había olvidado

-es de estos días que se había levantado temprano-le dijo nagihiko tranquilo y con seguridad

-gracias-susurre

-nagihiko kun aun no le has dicho, ninguna de las dos cosas-le pregunto rima inocentemente, vi como el se había quedado elado, a lo cual yo hice cara de no comprender

-cuales cosas?-pregunte

-sobre lo de nade…-empezo pero no pudo terminar porque nagihiko le tapo la boca con la mano

-jeje, es sobre… mmm lo del viaje, ya te lo dije no, jeje ven rima-dijo nervioso y la saco del salón, yo me quede desconcertada

**Yaya Pov**

Hiba caminando por el pasillo con pepe chan cuando escucho la voz de nagihiko. Me detuve antes de pasar la esquina para escuchar lo que decían. Jeje Yaya es chismosa, =P

-rima casi le dices, ella aun no lo sabe-le dijo nagihiko a rima

-ahhh enserio pues si no se lo dices yo se lo dire, es la única además de yaya que no saben-dijo rima

-"de que estarán hablando, yaya quiere saber"-pense

-no seas asi rima, aun no tengo el valor de decirle que yo soy nadeshiko-dijo, al escuchar esas palabras Sali de mi escondite

-que tu eres quien?-le grite, ellos se asustaron de verme

-na…nada-tartamuedeo nagihiko

-que el es Nadeshiko, ella nunca existió siempre fue nagihiko-me explixo rima tranquila

-en serio, esto es novedad-dije y trate de salir corriendo pero me cogieron de la camisa

-no vas a hacar tal cosa-me dijeron a coro

-pero por que?-dije en puchero

-por que nadie debía saber que yo soy nadeshiko, ahora la única que no sabe es amu, los demás guardianes ya lo sabían- me dijo nagihiko

-ehhhh pero por que, yaya quiere contar-le dije en puchero

-promete que no se lo vas a decir-me hiso prometer nagi kun

-no, me niego nagi kun-le dije cruzándome de brazos

-prometelo

-no

-si

-no

-si

-bien yaya promete no decirle a nadie-le dije rendida

-eso espero

-bien, cuenta con yaya-dije con saludo de militar

-bien, entonces adiós, tenemos que irnos a clase

-adios, nagi kun, rima tan-me despedi y fui a clase

**Kukai Pov**

No se como decirle a amu! Nagihiko va a vivir con nosotros, ya que su mama me pidió permiso. Yo por supuesto dije que si pero no le he dicho a amu, que es la dueña de la casa aunque paresca raro. Ahhhhhh, como se lo digo!. Me va a matar si no le digo. Aunque tendre que soportar eso. Por estar pensando en eso todo el dia, no me di cuenta que ya era hora de ir a casa. Bueno se acerca mi muerte. Hoy a que recoger a nagihiko a su casa. Pero la que tiene que ir es amu ya que es la dueña de la casa. No me di cuenta que amu estaba tras de mi.

-que te pasa?-pregunto

-ehhh, na…nada-le dije

-a mi no me engañas y lo sabes muy bien kukai, por algo soy tu hermana, además de que puedo persibir tus sentimientos-me dijo adelantándose

-en la casa te digo-me rendi y ella sonrio

-bien, ahora no es que ibamos a tomar cuentas-me dijo en tono burlon

-no, estoy cansado

-hmmp

-bien, llegamos damas primero-dije abriéndole la reja

-de verdad estas raro, me vas a decir algo que hiciste y sabes que no me va a agradar mucho

-jeje

-adivine, no es asi

-pues si

-dimelo ahora

-pues no te lo voy a decir yo, tienes que ir a la casa de nagihiko a las 5 de la tarde

-por que?

-alla vas a enterarte

-bien… mejor me voy a arreglar

-bien

Llegue a mi cuarto y tirarme en la cama pesadamente.

-ahhhhhhh -empecé a dar vueltas en la cama –me va a matar, espera que hora es, 4 y 55-vi –amu! Vas a llegar tarde-le grite

-que molesto, si ya estoy lista, me voy, adiós y espero que no sea algo malo por que o sino ve haciendo maletas-me grito desde abajo

-llevate un paraguas que dicen que va a llover mas tarde-le dije

-si, si claro, adiós-dijo y cerro la puerta

Ahhhh pronto me llega la muerte. Mejor ire haciendo maletas.

**Amu Pov**

Subi a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Me puse un pantalón blanco con un cinturon, una camisa de estampado de flores morada con verde claro que las mangas caian delicadamente sobre mis hombros un poco caídas, metida dentro del pantalón, unas sandalias verdes aguamarina, el pelo lo deje suelto. Me puse un bolso de lado con mi celular, un cepillo y mi cartera. Sali de mi cuarto y me despedi.

No se que se trae entre manos kukai. Pero si es algo malo, lo matare, no primero lo echare de la casa y luego lo matare. Eso, ese es el plan. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la mansión Fujisaki, toque el timbre, abrió la mama de nagihiko. Ella se sorprendió que yo hubiera venido.

-tu eres la dueña de la casa hinamori?-me pregunto

-si, tu hablaste con mi hermano verdad, el me dijo que viniera-le dije

-a bien, entra-me indico, entre y me indico que me sentara en la mesa del comedor, había comida, tuve que sentarme al estilo japonés, lo cual no me quejo –por que querías que viniera?-pregunte

Ella se sento al frente mio y me tendio una taza de te de menta –bien es que quería pedirte un favor-me dijo

-madre, ya tengo las maletas con todo listo-vi como bajaba las escaleras y se me quedaba mirando sorprendido- que haces aquí-me pregunto

-tu madre me va a pedir un favor-le respondi

-qu…que? Madre no me digas que a ella fue que le pediras el favor-le pregunto

-si, sus papas eran amigos mios y me dijeron que contara con ellos si necesitaba algo, ella es la dueña de la casa por lo que le tengo que pedir el favor a ella, ya que sus padres están muer…-empezo a decir pero se detuvo cuando vio que por mi cara corria una lagrima

-n… no importa-dije limpiando la lagrima y sonreí –ya lo supere-menti

-amu… perdón, no quería, yo… lo siento-se disculpo

-no ya le dije que no importa, cual es el favor que me quiere pedir-le dije tratando de dejar eso de lado

-bueno pues es que yo me mudare al extranjero, pero no quiero que nagihiko deje japon, por lo que quiero pedirte que si el se podría vivir en tu casa-me pidió, yo me quede muda

-claro, no hay problema-fue lo único que atine a decir

-enserio, gracias- agradeció - ahh me da pena pero no tienes otro detergente-dijo apenada, me quede con cara de WTF

-cla…claro espere ya lo saco, casi se me olvida-dije, abri mi bolso claro no había nada pero con magia cree uno y se lo di, trate de hacerlo lo mas discretamente posible pero nagihiko se dio cuenta y me miro con cara de "enserio", rei nerviosa

-ahhhh gracias, te lo agradesco por pensar en mi, ahora si quieres puedo llamar a un taxi para llevar las maletas-me propuso

-no, asi esta bien-le dije –yo te ayudo a sacerlas-dije y me pare para acompañar a nagihiko a su cuarto, cuando llegamos cerro la puerta con llave, yo me asombre

-que fue lo que hiciste aya abajo-me pregunto

-utilice mi magia-dije voltiandome a verlo

-enserio no me di cuenta-dijo sarcástico

-no conocía esta parte de ti, también eres sarcástico-le dije bromiando

-jaja que risa, acaso como quieres llevar las maletas a tu casa, haciéndolas flotar o teletransportandolas-me dijo

-teletransportandolas-le dije tranquila

-que? Era broma

-tranquilo, lo he hecho miles de veces, no les va a pasar nada, ahora me ayudas a sacar las maletas-le dije como si fuese obvio

-bien, tu ganas-me dijo y me ayuda a sacer sus maletas, ya todas afuera nos despedimos y hicimos como si las estuviéramos llevando. Pero en un callejón, nos detuvimos

-bien hora de la teletransportacion, _viculo__-__domum__Hinamori__, __teleportation_-dije y las maletas desaparecieron

**Kukai Pov**

Iba caminado pasando por la puerta de la casa cuando de repente, unas maletas aparecen de la nada. Amu debió aceptar que nagihiko se quedara en la casa y luego utilizo su magia para teletransportarlas.

-esa niña jamás aprende-dije y segui tomando mi camino

**Amu Pov**

-que fue lo que dijiste-me pregunto

-fue en latin, la magia se habla en latin-le dije sencilla

-nunca lo dijiste, fue una sorpresa que tu sabias latin-me dijo

-hay vamos, se varios idiomas-le dije empezando a caminar en dirección a la casa

-ni que fueras la sabelotodo- me dijo burlon

-no molestes, quieres un helado-le pregunto

-bien, yo pago-me dijo

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no quiero que pagues y punto

-vamos que yo soy el hombre, yo pago

-pero fui yo la que te invite a un helado

-no importa, además me voy a quedar en tu casa sin tener que pagar, al menos dejame pagar el helado

-bien-me rendi

-señor deme dos helados de chocolate-pidio, el señor se los entrego y me dio uno a mi

-vaya que me conoces-le dije

-digamos que si, quieres ir a otra parte, tenemos tiempo-me propuso

-acaso me estas pidiendo una cita-dije riéndome pero me pare de reir cuando me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el

-si quieres que sea una, entonces será una-yo me sonroje

-bi…bien-tartamudee

-amu hay algo que he querido decirte-me susurro

-que?-le pregunte soltándome de su agarre

-yo… te… a…mm-empezó a decir pero oímos como alguien se acercaba corriendo para abrazar a nagihiko por la espalda

-nagi sama, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, será que el destino nos quiere juntos-dijo Saaya

-saaya…-dijo nagihiko como decepcionado

-mejor los dejo solos, no quería interrumpirlos-les dije un poco molesta y camine en dirección contraria a la que estábamos caminando

-amu!-oi que decía nagihiko a mis espaldas pero no le preste atención y seguí caminando.

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente me senté en una banca y me termine el helado. Me quede ahí un tiempo pensando en que mi comportamiento fue algo extraño, aunque me da rabia que siempre Saaya nos interrumpa. Cuando vi que estaba anocheciendo me levante y camine en dirección a mi casa, pero una mano me detuvo. Me di la vuelta y era nagihiko, estaba agitado. No le preste atención y me solté de su agarre, pero como era muy fuerte tuve que usar magia sobre el para que me soltara. Seguí caminando como si nada.

-amu! Espera- me dijo tomándome de la mano de nuevo

-suéltame-le ordene

-pero…

-solo suéltame, solo pido eso y nada mas-dije mirándolo a los ojos, gran error ya que me perdi en ellos

-que te pasa, porque actúas así- me pregunto

-no te importa-dije al borde de llorar

-pero no tenias que actuar asi, ni que estuvieras celosa, o si-me dijo en broma

-no, no es eso… solo que…-empeze a decir pero no pude continuar por unas lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos

-entonces dime-me dijo dulcemente, no aguante mas y explote

-POR QUE TE QUIERO, IDIOTA-le grite llorando abiertamente, el se sorprendió mucho, no correspondía a mis sentimientos ya que el me solto de la mano, la lluvia empezó a caer, me estaba empapando pero no me importo –yo… te quiero… me gustas como eres, me gusta tu sonrisa, como me tranquilizas, tu amabilidad, yo… yo… te amo como a nadie, aunque veo que no correspondes a mis sentimientos-dije llorando y con el flequillo tapándome los ojos

-amu yo…-empezo a decir pero no lo deje terminar

-no tienes que decir nada… yo tratare de olvidar este sentimiento, ya que se que…-empeze a decir pero no me dejo terminar ya que me estaba… BESANDO, era un beso calido, cuando nos separamos yo no sabia que decir

-tonta, porque nunca me dejas hablar, eras la única que no se daba cuenta de mis entimientos, desde hace rato he querido decirte cuanto te quiero, es mas, TE AMO-me susurro, yo me separe un poco de el

-pe…pero tu no querías ri…rima-le pregunte

-no-me dijo simple

-entonces… falta un pregunta-le dije con una sonrisa

-a que te refieres-me pregunto

-no sabes a que me refiero-dijo con una sonrisa que salió del fondo de mi corazón

-pareces un verdadero angel cuando sonries-me dijo y yo me sonroje

-gra…gracias, pero aun no adivinas-le dije

-ahhh ya entendí –reacciono-amu, quieres ser mi novia-me pregunto

-es lo que mas quisiera –le sonreí –vamonos a la casa, kukai me va a matar por llegar tan tarde, además de que no le hice caso cuando me dijo que me llevara un paraguas-le dije con una sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro me sentí mareada

-amu estas bien… estas toda roja-dijo y me toco la frente –estas hirviendo, mejor vamos ya a la casa-me dijo

-no, estoy bien-menti

-no mientas

-de verdad estoy bien, vamos-le dije

-bien-dijo sin terminar de creérselo

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a la casa. En la puerta de la casa utilize magia para secarme y también para secarlo a el, para que kukai no sospechara. Entramos, kukai estaba hay, esto estaba mal.

-ho…hola hermano, co…como te…-empeze a decir pero me tropese con las maletas –ahhh okay creo hubiera sido mejor mandarlas a el cuarto-dije sobándome

-amu, te mojaste verdad-me dijo kukai con cara de "verdad"

-jeje, bueno pues… si, perdón-le dije

-amu sabes que tienes las defensas bajas y probablemente estas …-dijo colocando su mano en mi frente –resfriada, me hubieras echo caso, ven levantate-me dijo tendiéndome la mano

-gracias-acepte la ayuda

-ahora a tu cuarto, ahora voy a darte la medicina, AHORA- me ordeno y yo sabi a mi cuarto a arrecostarme en la cama, cada ves me sentía mas mareada, hasta que me quede dorminada, tuve un sueño raro

_Estaba en una sala comiendo, de pronto todo se incendia, tengo demasiado calor me estaba quemando. Todo el mundo me dice "te lo dije", estaba confundida, pero con una manguera me echan agua._

_-esperen esta muy…_

-esta frio-me levante de la cama sobresaltada, un paño cayo de mi cabeza –pero que

-perdon, no quería despertarte, solo te estaba cambiando el paño por uno mas frio-me dijo nagihiko

-que, por que?-pregunte

-estas resfriada, ahora acuéstate, duerme-me propuso

-bien-me acoste y me dormi de nuevo pero no sin ates decirle –gracias-dije y me quede dormida

Al dia siguiente me desperté ya mejor, era sábado, tenia que alistarme para ir al colegio, hoy había reunión de guardianes, me desperese, me cambie y fue a despertar a mi hermano.

-kukai, levantate, hay reunión de guardianes-le grite

-ya voy, espera, ya hiciste el desayuno, ya te encuentras mejor-me pregunto

-no, no lo he hecho me acabo de despertar y si, ya me encuentro bien-le respondi

-ahh bien entonces baja y has el desayuno-me ordeno

-hoy te toca a ti-le replique

-ahh vamos, lo hago dos veces seguida entonces-me dijo

-bien, tu ganas, te espero abajo-le dije y me fui para abajo, estaba un poco distraída por lo que no me di cuenta que hiba por las escaleras y me tropese, rode hasta el final, me incorpore un poco y me sobe

-ahhh eso me pasa por estar distraída, amu tonta, amu tonta-dije pegándome en la cabeza –pero a que huele?-me pregunte en voz alta

-ah hola amu, como amaneciste, ya estas bien-me pregunto el único que podía ser, nagihiko

-mmm si ya estoy bien, porque todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo-dije de mala gana

El se rio un poco –no será porque ayer estabas resfriada?-me dijo burlon

-que gracioso y si, es que yo me recupero muy rápido-le dije

-porque-pregunto

-olvidas que no soy una persona normal-le dije obvio

-si lo siento, chica alada-se burlo

-oye no te burles, eres muy malo-le dije en berrinche

-e tu sabes que es en broma-me tendió una mano que yo acepte

-gracias, a que huelo-le pregunte

-el desayuno

-qué? Pero por que lo hiciste, no era necesario-le dije

-me levante temprano y quise hacerlo-me dijo con MI tono de obvio

-oye no utilices mi tono de obvio

-jajajaja-se rio

-que es gracioso-le pregunte inocente

-la cara que pusiste

Lo mire con rabia y me fui a la cocina, cogí mi desayuno y llame a kukai –kukai apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde, si no te apuras me voy-le grite

-espérate, eres muy molesta-me grito desde arriba

-quien será el que habla, me voy, adiós kukai-le dije y cerré la puerta con fuerza, dejando a un nagihiko y a un kukai desconcertados

Camine tranquilamente, aunque me estaba dando pereza por lo que me puse mis patines, escuche unos pasos corriendo hacia mí, cuando ya estaban llegando me di la vuelta y los mire con cara de ¬.¬

-ahora que les paso-les dije

-porque te fuiste así amu-me pregunto mi hermano

-nada que te interese-me di la vuelta y seguí patinando pero mucho mas rápido, jaja los puse a correr, llegamos a la puerta del jardín real, me hiba a sentar pero como soy tan torpe, me cai, cerre los ojos esperando el golpe pero unos brazos me sostuvieron, … nagihiko… quien mas?

-estas bien, te caes mucho-dijo soltándome

-que gracioso-dije –gracias-susurre

-de nada-dijo con una sonrisa

Me quite los patines, los guarde y entramos, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos, de derecha a izquierda estábamos, Tadase, Utau, Yo, Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, Yaya y Ikuto.

-hoy que hay que hacer-pregunte

-papeleo-respondio tadase

-ahhhhh, yaya esta aburrida del papeleo, amu chi tiene mucha suerte de que no tiene que hacer nada por ser la joker-se quejo yaya, a mi me salió un gota estilo anime en la cabeza (GEAELC) (N/A: apréndanselo, de ahora en adelante esa va a ser la abreviatura, jeje es que me da pereza escribirlo todo)

-mmm yaya, eso no es cierto-le replique

-claro que si, amu chi solo ayuda, pero no tiene que hacer nada de papeleo-se quejo

-me…mejor voy por el te-dije y Sali de ahí, me dirigi a la mini cocina ahí cogi el te y inas galletas, lleve una bolsa aparte para yaya, bien grande que es la bolsa

-que comelona-pense en voz alta

-quien?-pregunto una voz

-ehh, ah hola nagi, estaba pesando que yaya es muy comelona-le dije

-eso es cierto

-que haces aquí

-por la comelona, me mandaron para que trajera pastel de chocolate

-de chocolate-dijo con estrellas en los ojos *¬*

-ja parece que tenemos otra comelona aquí-se burlo

-que gracioso-dije cogi la bandeja y me fui –minna aquí esta el te y las galletas

-galletas *¬*-dijo yaya

-toma-le pase la bolsa que tenia en la mano

-siiii yaya quiere galletas , pero donde esta el pastel-pregunto

-ahorita lo trae nagi-dije y todo el mundo me quedo mirando fijamente –que pasa?-pregunte

-lo llamaste nagi-dijo rima

-ehhh pues si-dije

-por que?-preguntaron

-etto por que …

-aquí esta el pastel-dijo nagi, me salvo

Nos sentamos y todos siguieron trabajando. El dia paso rápido, ya habían terminado, nos estábamos llendo cuando yaya nos detiene

-ehhh amu chi, rima tan, utau chi, no se vallan, yaya tiene una pregunta

-di rápido yaya, sabes que mi mama me espera afuera-dijo rima

-si apurate, no tenemos casi tiempo-dijo utau

-bien, que tipo de chicos les gusta-pregunto

-a que viene eso yaya-le pregunto utau

-yaya tiene curiosidad-dijo

-bien, a mi me gustan los que tienen sentido del humor- respondi rima

-claro por que estas saliendo con ikuto-intervino nagihiko

-quien te lo dijo?-pregunto rima nerviosa

-me lo acabas de decir tu?-dijo con una sonrisa

Rima frunció el ceño

-ademas los vi en el parque tomando un helado-dijo

-nee utau chi que clase de chicos te gustan

-a mi los geniales, claro-respondio utau

-y a ti amu chi-pregunto

-es un secreto-dije simple

-utau chi no sabes cual es el tipo de chico que le gusta a amu?-pregunto

-no, venga dinos amu-me pregunto

-no

-dilo hinamori san, yo también tengo curiosidad

-tambien tu

-dilo hermanita

-tambien, no lo voy a decir

-yo también tengo curiosidad-dijo kairi

-tu de donde saliste-pregunte

-vine para visitar

-dilo amu chi

-no

-no es obvio-dijo nagihiko confundido

-como es eso?-pregunto rima

-a amu le gustan los chicos que son amables y de buenos modales, como Hotori kun, que respete la independencia de ella-tadase parpadeo y yo abri los ojos sorprendida

-le gustan los que son audaz y valientes como ikuto kun, del que ella pueda depender-ikuto levanto una ceja y yo temble

-que sean fuertes y alegres, como souma kun, que alegre a ella cuando este deprimida- kukai sonrio y yo también pero suavemente

-inteligente y tranquilo, como kairi kun, que la ayude cuando lo necesite- kairi se subió las gafas y yo parpadee

-estoy en lo cierto

-tu…tu…-tartamudee

-lo digiste con las mismas palabras de amu-terminaron mis charas por mi

-lo hice?

-si-dijeron las charas

-de verdad te describiste a ti, fujisaki kun-dijo tadase

-lo hice?

-tadase tiene razón-aceptaron las chicas

-amu…-dijo nagihiko

-es cierto, por que …-empeze adecir

-amu es mi novia-termino nagihiko y me cogió de la mano

-enserio?-dijeron todos a coro

-si, vámonos-me dijo nagihiko y yo asentí

Sentí como todos clavaban sus miradas en mi y nagihiko, pero no nos importo

-ne, nagihiko, debimos decirles que vinieran mañana al jardín real, ya sabes para lo de Halloween

-tienes razón, pero puedes hablar con utau y ella se lo dira a todos, puedes estae segura

-cierto-dije y seguimos nuestro camino

_Bueno aquí dejo este capitulo que personalmente a mi me _

_Gusto! Jeje no se si a ustedes pero bueno_

_R&R_


	11. Halloween

_Hola!amo las vacaciones, jeje, quien no?_

_Bueno aquí con un nuevo capi, espero que les guste_

_Si, se que no estamos en halloween pero este capítulo lo pensé como one-shot_

_Aparte para Halloween, pero no sabía cuando subirlo así que lo adapte_

_Para continuar a este capítulo, entonces espero comprensión_

**Babu: aquí de vuelta, pero ahoramas interesante ya que amu y nagi están juntos y ikuto quedo fuera, jeje**

**Ikuto: que graciosa**

**Babu: -le saca la lengua- celoso**

**Ikuto : - replica- claro que n…**

**Amu: dejen de pelear**

**Nagi: eso también cansa después de un tiempo**

**Babu: -aparece misteriosamente al lado de nagi- mas bien sera que quieres estar con amu **_**tranquilamente**_** –le susurra **

**Nagi: -se sonroja- cla…claro que no**

**Babu: mentira- sonríe-**

**Nagi: no es cierto**

**Babu: claro que si, ehh par de tortolitos**

**Nagi: equivocada**

**Babu: yo tengo razón –le saca la lengua- baka**

**Nagi: claro que n…-lo interrumpen-**

**Ikuto: oye, pelear con ella es mi papel –molesto-**

**Nagi y Babu: celoso!**

**Ikuto: claro que no –indignado-**

**Nagi y Amu: -empiezan a saltar con las manos agarradas- esta celoso, esta celoso, jajaja –se rien-**

**Amu: oigan ya basta, ikuto; nagi también puede pelear con ella y si estas celoso, Nagi; tu dejala en paz y suéltense**

**Nagi y Babu: -se miran como complices- también estas celosa!**

**Amu: nada mas hagan el disclaimer y punto… Y NO ESTOY CELOSA**

**Babu y Nagi: claro que si**

**Babu: al igual que ikuto e.e**

**Amu y Ikuto: NO ESTAMOS CELOSOS!**

**Babu: -se pone en medio de los dos y les pasa los brazos por el cuello- solo hagan el disclaimer celosos –se va corriendo-**

**Amu, Nagi e Ikuto: -molestos ikuto y amu- a babu no le pertenece SC! Le pertenece a pitch-pit, solo escribe esta historia para divertirse, además de que es una floja como para no hacer el disclaimer ella sola –todos se sorprenden al ver lo que dice el cartel que tiene escrito el disclaimer-**

**Babu: ikuto cambiaste lo que dice el cartel**

**Ikuto: upps crei que podíamos escribir lo que uno quiera, jeje**

**Babu: te juro que lo voy a escribir con marcador permanente la próxima vez –borra lo que dice el tablero y escribe de nuevo algo- ahora si lean**

**Amu, Nagi y Ikuto: a babu no le pertenece SC! le pertenece a pitch-pit, solo lo hace por diversión y para poder matar a ikuto en el fic ya que ahora se arrepintió de subir otro fic que era de amuto –ikuto se sorprende-**

**Ikuto: en serio**

**Babu: si, se llamaba "The Way I Love You"**

**Ikuto: como que se "llamaba"?**

**Babu: -en la compu- listo, ahh porque lo acabo de borrar**

**Ikuto: QUE?**

**Babu: adiós chicos nos vemos en la próxima –se despide con la mano y sale del set-**

-"pensamientos"- pensamientos

-dialogos- diálogos

"_recuerdos" _recuerdos

… _sueño … _sueños

_Latin° _al final esta la traduccion

Rikka, Hikaru- 9 años

Yaya, Kairi (aunque no sé si aparezca aquí)- 12 años

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Amu, Tadase, Rima- 14 años

Utau- 15 años

Kukai- 16 años

Ikuto- 19 años

**Capitulo 11: Halloween**

**Amu Pov**

Era viernes, teníamos planeado ir a ver a Tsukasa para pedirle permiso para hacer una fiesta de Halloween en el colegio. TODO el colegio. Nagi y yo llegamos a la oficina del director. Tocamos la puerta para poder entrar.

-pueden entrar-dijo Tsukasa

-buenos días Tsukasa-dije entrando

-para que querían hablar conmigo-dijo con su habitual sonrisa

-queriamos pedirle un permiso para hacer una fiesta originaria de america que se llama Halloween, queríamos mostrarles a los demás alumnos esta tradición-dije tranquila

-de que trata-pregunto

-no podemos decirle, es una sorpresa-respondio nagi

-pero entonces como sabre si no va a ser algo malo-pregunto aun con su característica sonrisa

-solo confié en nosotros-dije

-bien, pueden poner anuncios para que asistan, confiare en ustedes, tienen permiso para volarse de clase hoy para que vayan planeando todo y si necesitan algo no tienen que preguntar si pueden, solo háganlo y ya-dijo

-pero si necesitaramos por ejemplo utilizar la fotocopiadora pero no hay nadie, y nos metemos en la sala los profesores no nos van a regañar-le pregunte

-no, todos los profesores saben que la joker (y solo la joker y quien lo acompañe) puede hacer cualquier cosa aquí, ya que además de tener una beca completa y tener las mejores notas del colegio, tu eres especial, digamos que tienes mas autoridad que todos en este colegio, hasta mas que los profesores-dijo sonriendo

-por que?-pregunte

-lo sabras con el tiempo

-bien, gracias por todo-dije retirándome

-ahh otra cosa, la próxima vez que vallas a hacer algo asi no tienes que pedir permiso, recuerda siempre que tu tienes mas autoridad que yo-dijo guiñándome el ojo

-bien, gracias, adiós-dije despidiéndome

-que fue eso, tu sabias algo de eso?-pregunto nagi una vez afuera

-no, yo al igual que tu me acabo de enterar-le dije sincera

-bien, aunque no crees que fue algo raro, te trata como si fueras una princesa?-dijo, yo al oir la palabra princesa me paralice

-co…como cr…crees-tartamudee

-ocultas algo

-n…no

-a mi no me ocultas nada, no por nada soy tu novio

-si lo se, te lo dire después-dije para después de la nada sacar un poco de papeles con el anuncio –vamos a repartirlo por los salones-agregue

-bien, pero por que siempre utilisas magia exactamente el dia que se me olvida que tienes esa habilidad al igual que yo?-me dijo

-no se, instinto, jaja ahora ayudame-le dije cuando estábamos en la puerta dl primer salón –ahí vamos-dije tocando la puerta

-adelante-dijo la profesora

-buenos días profesora-dije entrando a el salón con niños de primero que me quedaron mirando, de nuevo

-buenos días Hinamori sama-dijo la profesora

Ahora empezaron murmuros sobre algo asi como "_que hace aquí la joker" "por que la profesora le dijo sama" "es tan bella" "que hace aquí también el jack" "serán novios" "nunca la habíamos visto tan de cerca antes" "parece un princesa salida de un cuento", _cosas asi que me pusieron nerviosa, no era capas de hablar, lo cual nagi se dio cuenta.

-estamos aquí para hacer un anuncio-dijo nagi

-e…es pa…para-empeze a decir pero me impedían los nervios, de pronto siento como me pongo calmada y logro hablar –es para una fiesta que mi novio Nagihiko y yo vamos a organizar el domingo acá en el colegio, va a ser algo interesante que no creo que conozcan, tiene que venir disfrazados, va a haber diferentes juegos, retos, atracciones y un baile, aquí les dejo los folletos para que se acuerden-dije entregando los anuncios a varios alumnos al igual que nagi, cada vez que pasaba por un puesto se me quedaban viendo, lo cual creo que molesto a nagi, me rei para mis adentros, cuando terminamos de repartir me acerque a la profesora –perdon por la interrupción, ya nos vamos-le dije y Sali de la clase

-un solo salón llevamos hasta ahora-dijo malhumorado

-por que estas bravo-dije caminando

-se te quedaban mirando con la baba callendo de la boca-dijo y yo me rei –que es gracioso- pregunto

-tu actitud, no puedo creer que seas tan celoso solo son unos niños, están en primero-le dije mientras reia

-si claro-dijo desviando –pero me alegro de que me presentaste como tu novio-dijo mirándome, yo me sonroje

-yo no hice eso-le dije aun mas sonrojada

-claro que si o es que no te acuerdas-me dijo

-no me acuerdo, ni siquiera se como todas esas palabras salieron de mi boca-dije

-eso es raro, no será que hiciste chara changue con alguna de tus charas-me dijo

-puede que si, babu tu fuiste-le pregunte a ella

-si yo fui, con chara changue de luna-dijo

-como asi de luna-le pregunte

-pues como ves yo tengo dos insignias, una luna y una estrella, bueno pues utilice la de luna-me dijo

-que diferencia hay con luna y estrella-dije

-simple, digamos que la luna es como la noche; serena, fria y rebelde, pero por otra parte la estrella es como el dia; feliz, divertida y extravagante-dijo

-ahhh bien, bien nos faltan miles de salones mas-le dije a nagi

-aquí vamos de nuevo, babu, me ayudas-le dije

-claro, serena, fría y rebelde; chara changue-dijo y a mi me salio una bincha con una luna

-vamos ya, nagihiko-dije fría pero por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo

-como digas- dijo y entramos a el salón

Pasamos el resto del dia repartiendo folletos, diciendo lo mismo en todos. Cada que pasábamos por el salón de alguien que conociemos se asombraban pero luego se daban cuenta del chara changue. En total el dia fue agotador. Kukai, nagi y yo llegamos a la casa. Lo primero que hicimos nagi y yo fue tumbarnos en la cama. Claro cada uno en su cuarto. Nos quedamos dormidos enseguida. El dia había sido muy largo.

**Normal Pov, el domingo**

Ya era el esperado domingo 31 de octubre. Amu entró por la puerta del jardín real. Con mucho cuidado, asomó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Suspiro

-hora de llamar nagi- dijo amu, suspiro y saco su celular Marcó el número que había hecho tan familiar últimamente, lo que con toda la planificación y además de ser novios desde hace pocos dias

-hey nagi- saludo amu

-hola amu chan, estás lista?-pregunto nagi. Amu sonrió por la calidez que sentía al escuchar la voz Nagihiko de que se había convertido así con el paso del tiempo.

-sip! Ya estoy en el jardín y no hay nadie, lo que es bueno- respondió feliz amu - llamaste a los demás?- pregunto ella, amu oyó una risa ligera en el otro extremo.

-está bien voy a estar allí pronto, tengo que terminar algo y va voy, a y ya llame a los demás, les dice que vinieran a las seis de la tarde, está bien?-dijo.

-claro no hay problema, a esa hora es perfecto- respondió amu con una pequeña risa al escuchar regaños de parte del profesor hacia nagihiko

-estas seguro que los adornos nos alcansaran para hacer la casa embrujada afuera del jardín real, recuerda que pedimos permiso para poder hacer una fiesta en grande, que cualquier persona puede venir, no quiero quedar mal, no es asi nagi?-dijo amu

-mmm si claro

-eso espero

-me tengo que ir, pero voy a estar allí en un momento. ¡Oh! Y si alguien viene a decirles que los demás están con el cuidador, es porque le pedí que los distrajera si llegan temprano para ver la sorpresa- dijo.

-siempre piensas en todo verdad- preguntó ella muy consciente de cuál era la respuesta.

Nagihiko era tan confiable, siempre pensado en todo, y siempre estaba allí para ayudar a un amigo. Se rio cuando escucho como el profesor le decía que tenía que terminar de limpiar el salón.

-bien es mejor colgar antes de que tenga que limpiar el colegio entero también- amu dijo mientras reía.

-bien nos vemos pronto bye!- nagihiko dijo a toda prisa

-adiós nagi-se despidió amu

. Después de unos segundos se escuchó un tono de señalización que había colgado. Amu sonrió para sus adentros mientras cerraba su teléfono.

-"el es tan perfecto"-penso amu con una sonrisa

-jaja, supongo que sí, después de todo el es mi novio- reflexionó.

Al decir novia se sentía muy bien. Amu sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. Ella se rió un poco más después de recordar órdenes hacia nagihiko.

-por que sonries amu chan, en que estas pensando?-pregunto suu inocentemente

-en nada-se defendió amu

-amu tener malos pensamientos sobre ti y nagi kun ..., sabemos que es tu novio pero no seas tan pervertida-bromeo ran

-no lo soy-se defendió amu

-más bien demasiado-argumento miki

-que no-dijo indignada amu

-mejor le diremos a nagi kun que no pase tanto tiempo contigo, para que no se lo prendas-se burlo miki

-de que hablas-dijo inocentemente

-cierto, eres no eres pervertida, ya que eres demasiado inocente-dijo hina con una GEAELC (n/A: ya les dije que significa)

-si tu lo dices-respondi amu sin prestar atencion

-claro que si, además amu se parece mas a mi que ha cualquiera de ustedes-argumento saku

-saku, eso fue… mmm… raro-dijo, las demás charas asintieron

-amu tiene razón pero dejen de pelear y vamos a empezar- dijo mina cortésmente

-mina, tu que representas de mi-pregunto

-es un secreto, digamos que yo soy lo contrario a hina, aunque seamos gemelas somos totalmente diferentes, digamos que ella y yo somos como el yin y el yan, algo asi, piénsalo, solo tu sabras la respuesta-respondio misteriosamente

-vaya, te pareces mucho a dia-dijo amu con una GEAELC –creo que podemos empezar ahora sin nagi-agrego

Ella se acercó a la caja que ella y Nagihiko había escondido junto a la fuente de ayer. Abrió las maletas para sacar decoraciones de color naranja y negro, que eran los mismos que utilizaba sus padres en su casa en América cada 31 de octubre. Amu sonrió por el recuerdo de sus padres disfrazados como niños pequeños, su papa haciendo locuras mientras su mama llenaba las bolsas de los niños con dulces. Amu se rió mas por recordar cómo eran de inmaduros sus padres, pero su risa paro cuando sintió algo frio recorrer su mejilla. Se dejo caer de rodillas al piso. Normalmente ella trataba de demostrar que ya no le dolía para no preocupara nadie, pero no había nadie alrededor suyo por lo que se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento que tenia escondido en el fondo de su corazón. Además del dia en que murieron, nunca más volvió a llorar tan abiertamente por ellos, no le importaba en ese momento, está sola ahí, podía sacer ese sentimiento.

-amu chan, donde estas?-pregunto nagihiko rompiendo el silencio que había por el llanto de amu

-a…qui-tartamudeo, le dolía mucho la garganta como para terminar si quiera una frase

-amu chan ya tengo aquí todo lo demás para poder arregl…-empezo pero se detuvo al ver a amu sentada de rodillas y llorando, por instinto se sento al lado de ella rapidamente

-algo malo paso amu chan?-pregunto nagi

-n…no, es solo que…-se aclaro la garganta, pero no pudo terminar

-ella dejo salir el sentimiento de perdida por la muerte de sus papas, estaba recordando- dijo kira

-estas bien?-pregunto nagi

-si estoy bien –dijo amu recogiendo los adornos y los aprieta contra si, llorando aun.

Nagihiko no soportaba verla llorar asi. Nagi actuo por puro instinto y la atrajo contra si, abrazandola lo mas fuerte posible pero sin lastimarla. Amu solo lloro mas fuerte.

-shhh… esta bien… tranquila, desahógate-le tranquiliso

Amu seguía llorando mientras nagihiko le acariciaba su largo pelo rosa. Cada lagrima que derramaba, era para el una puñalada en el corazón (N/a: sono muy sentimental no es cierto, es raro en mi, yo no suelo escribir asi). Después de un tiempo amu se calmo. Nagihiko la solto de mala gana. Amu estaba perpleja al ver la cara de preocupación de nagi. A lo cual ella le dedico una sonrisa con la cual le agradeció.

-arigato (gracias) nagi, eres el único al que he podido mostrar lo que verdaderamente siento-dijo secándose las ultimas lagrimas

-de nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-le dijo este con una sonrisa que no podía quitar

-gracias nagi

-bien, mejor vamos a empezar ya, no creo que el cuidador los pueda mantener tanto tiempo ocupados-dijo nagihiko dándole la mano a amu para ayudarla a levantar

-donde están las charas?-pregunto amu

-por aya- respondió señalando hacia la mesa en la que ellos se sentaban

-minna-llamo amu riéndose por la visión de las charas

Kira y Dia estaban en una mini tarima cantando, mientras ran las animaba, miki dibujaba la escena, rythm bailaba al lado de las "cantantes", saku, mina y babu hablaban tranquilamente, y hina molestando a suu.

-ya vamos a empezar, ustedes adornen por fuera, nagi y yo arreglamos adentro-ordeno amu

-bien-dijeron todos y se fueron

Al rato ya todo el jardín real estaba adornado con calabazas, esqueletos, etc. La casa embrujada también estaba lista, esta estaba en el gimnacio, de verdad daba miedo. En varios salones, pusieron varias cosas para que cuando entraran se asustaran. También hiban a realizar una prueba de valor, que se haría en el bosque y también harian la búsqueda del tesoro, que escondieron en alguna parte del colegio. En el jardín real era donde se hiba a llevar a cabo el baile. Todo estaba listo solo faltaba disfrazarse. Ran, Dia, Kira y Babu eran las guerrearas que decían "bonger". Suu era la agente. Miki un científico. Babu una bombera. Mina un angel. Saku una doctora. Rythm un abogado. Hina una vampira, aunque mas bien era una especie de mutante, ya que era vampira y gato. Nagihiko un hombre lobo y amu caperucita roja.

Ella vestia un vestido straplee que llegaba dos manos arriba de la rodilla blanco arriba y abajo rojo separado por un cinturón grueso negro debajo del pecho. Una capa roja puesta de medio lado, unas botas altas blancas con cordones negros, una cinta en el cuello y el pelo se lo dejo suelto pero a cada lado de la cabeza unos listones rojos.

-que bueno que no me convenciste de que me transformara con hina, aunque aun asi me da pena este vestido-dijo amu apenada

-no digas eso te ves hermosa-le dijo nagi con una sonrisa y amu se sonrojo

-lo que tu digas-dijo amu con su actitud cool&spicy

-vamos, no te comportes asi conmigo, me gusta mas tu yo real-dijo nagihiko

-mejor llamo a el vigilante-dijo amu sacando su celular para enviarles un mensaje –listo pronto llegaran, hora de Halloween

**Mientras tanto con los demás. **

-minna, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Hinamori sama, sobre que ustedes ya pueden ir al jardín real ahora- dijo el vigilante después de cerrar su teléfono.

-por que le dijo a amu chi, hinamori sama?-pregunto yaya

-por que ella es la superior a todos en este colegio, hasta mas importante que el director Tsukasa, dijo el-respondio

-ahhh bien

-no les parece raro-pregunto rima una vez alejados

-si, pero viniendo de Tsukasa es normal-dijo kukai

Cuando todos los del colegio se reunieron en la entrada al jardín real que estaba adornada con calabazas, esqueletos, murciélagos, arañas, etc. Tenían que esperar a que amu y nagi dieran la orden de poder pasar a las demás atracciones.

-no será que ella… no, no puede, pero por que se le ocurrió celebrarlo, esta loca-penso kukai en alto

-de que hablas kukai-pregunto utau

-esperenme ya vengo-dijo kukai adentrándose en el jardín

-pero no puedes entrar-le dijo tadase

-no me importa, ya se cual es la sorpresa, recuerden con quien están hablando, soy el hermano de amu, se todas las costumbres que conocimos-dijo kukai antes de terminar de entrar al jardín real

-no crees que es hora, de dar la orden nagi-pregunto amu

-talvez, esperemos un minuto mas-le sugirió, ella asintió con la cabeza

-vaya, vaya parece que te esforzaste por que Halloween fuera bien celebrado, hermanita-dijo kukai

-kukai, que haces aquí, no puedes entrar-reclamo amu

-tranquila, desde que vi la decoración afuera supo lo que estabas tramando, asi que a mi no me tienes que esconder la sorpresa por mas tiempo-dijo

-bien, ya están afuera todos?-pregunto amu

-si, pueden dar la orden ya-dijo

-bien, gracias kukai-dijo y salió para dar la orden de que podían ir a las demás atracciones, les explico lo de la prueba de valor, la búsqueda del tesoro, la casa embrujada y el baile. Todos se fueron para donde les indicaron que quedaba cada cosa, además de que había letreros.

-amu quieres ir a la casa embrujada, vamos todos, ikuto, tadase, yaya, kukai, nagihiko y yo-le dijo utau a amu

-bien, vamos-le dijo caminando hacia la casa embrujada –mi…minna cambie de opinión, no quiero entrar tengo miedo-dijo una vez en la entrada

-vamos amu no seas cobarde, además tu lo creaste-me dijo utau en burla

-no soy cobarde, soy super hiper recontra miedosa-dije –y yo no lo hice, fue nagihiko-agrego

-venga vamos solo es una casa que tiene fantasmas, esqueletos, ratas…-empezo a decir utau pero fue interrumpido por el grito de amu

-AHHHHH! CALLATE UTAU!-grito amu abalanzándose a los brazos de nagihiko

-tranquila amu chan, no tienes por que asustarte-le tranquiliso nagihiko

-pero no quiero entrar, tengo miedo-le replico amu

-amu no seas tan miedosa, te enfrentas a cosas mas temerosas y aun asi le tienes miedo a una casa-le dijo utau

-pero tengo miedo de que me salga un monstruo o un fantasma-le grito amu

-pero si no existen los fantasmas, además si existieran no los podrías ver-le replico utau

-claro que si existen, yo lo se mas que nadie, además si los puedo persibir, recuerda que no soy una persona normal-le reclamo amu

-tranquila solo entremos, yo estaré hay-le dijo nagihiko

-en serio, promételo-dijo amu

-te lo prometo-le dijo

-bien, entonces entremos-dijo amu feliz de un momento a otro, todos la miraron con una GEAELC

-que bipolar-dijo kukai

-RAN! TE VOY A MATAR-grito amu tratando de atrapar a la pobre ran

-perdon amu, fue sin querer-le dijo ran en las manos de amu

-te he dicho que no me hagas eso, es vergonzoso, además de que todos me miran extraño-dijo amu mirando a los demás, ya que había llamado la atención de los demás –jeje perdón, no me presten atención-dijo soltando a ran

-amu, no vuelvas a hacer eso… fue raro-le dijo kukai

-si, si perdón-dijo amu ruborizada

Todos entraron a la casa embrujada. Pero amu y nagi iban mas atrás por todas las paradas de amu por sus sustos de los que se recuperaba a los cinco minutos. Todas las veces se tiraba al piso o a los brazos de nagi para recuperarse del miedo.

-tengo mucho miedo-dijo amu

-ya tranquila, no hay nada malo aquí, no seas miedosa- dijo nagi

-pero da mucho miedo!-dije sollozando

**Amu Pov**

Estaba asustada totalmente! Como me convencieron de esto! Después matare a utau, lo juro, la voy a matar, pero no solo por eso si no también por que hiso que estuviera demasiado distraída en el examen que puse cosas idiotas como ella misma

_Flashback_

_Todos estaban sentados en sus sillas esperando a que el profesor llegara, hoy iba a haber un examen, pero yo no me podía concentrar por una cosa que me había dicho utau en el reseso. Ahhh como odiaba cuando me pasaba eso_

_-"si solo pudiera…"-me vi obligada a salir de mis pensamientos cuando el profesor Nikaido me entrego el examen_

_No se cuanto tiempo pase viendo a la ventana y escribiendo cosas sin sentido, pero para cuando el profesor cogió los exámenes se quedo mirando el mio con cara de espanto y luego se lo llevo pero antes me dijo algo_

_-vaya, vaya, creeme que en este voy a poner mi opinión-dijo riéndose aunque yo no sabia por que?_

_-"creo que se volvió loco, o ya lo era pero ahora mas"-pense_

_Pero no, no se había vuelto loco, fui YO! No se com,o paso pero cuando me entrgo el examen me miro divertido y luego me dijo_

_-que graciosa eres Himamori san, pero la próxima no te hagas la payasa-me dijo y yo me quede pensando en que había querido decir, pero mis respuestas se respondiero solas cuando vi mi examen! Estaba con muchos comentarios en rojo al lado de mis respuestas (_N/a: si quieren saber, no tiene nada que ver con el curso en que va amu, son preguntas al asar, pueden ser hasta de cualquier grado del cole, jeje, los que esta en cursilla son los comentarios del profesor)_, si quieren saber como eran les voy a dar algunas:_

1. mencione los cuatro evangelistas:

Los evangelistas eran tres: San Pedro y San Pablo _Leo y releo, y no entiendo cuál es el tercero -y último- de los 4..._

2. ¿Cuales son los Movimientos del corazón?:

De rotación alrededor de sí mismo y de traslación alrededor del cuerpo. _Debe estar estrangulándote la aorta, lo que le impide pensar pedazo de idiota!_

3. de la definición de circulo:

Es una linea pegada por los dos extremos formando un redondel. _Yo no podría definirlo mejor...¡animal !_

4. averiguar si el numero 2693 es primo:

Para mí que este número es primo porque no hay ningún numero que dividido por este número que es 2639 nos dé exacto. Si usted ve que está mal le pido que lo corrija. _Me encantó la puesta en juego de la subjetividad para esta respuesta! 'Para mí que... ' Total, el error matemático puede cometerlo cualquiera .Y que el profe lo corrija._

5. que son los acueductos:

Eran para transportar el agua de un extremo a otro en vez de ir cargando con los cubos. _Esta es la más racional de todas._

6.Quienes eran considerados marginados:

Viven en la calle, no tienen dinero y no poseen privilegios como es ovio . _Sí, muy ' ovio ' ! _

7. quienes eran de la nobleza:

No podian ser de ella si no tenian sangre y no eran de familia de ese grupo. _Sin palabras!_

8. medir el texto escrito en la pisarra:

Unos 75 centimetros _Sin palabras II_

9. el cerebro:

Las ideas, despues de hablar se van al cerebro. _¡Ojalá!_

10. aves prensoras:

Son las aves que viven en las ' prensas ' , sitios donde hay mucho agua. Tienen bonitos coloridos, como el cuervo. _Maravilloso! Debe estar pensando en los colores de San Lorenzo ...NEGRO!_

11. Como se hace la depuración del agua:

Se hace por los rayos ultraviolentos. _¿Vieron que la violencia está en todas partes?_

12. Movimientos del corazón: 

El corazon siempre esta en movimiento, solo esta parado en los cadaveres_. Bueno... éste no estaría del todo mal. Al lado de los otros... __  
_  
13. Como respiran los Anfibios:

La rana tiene una hendidura cloacal, por la cual lanza el tipico sonido ' cloac, cloac ' . _¡Insuperable!, casi mágico..._

14. Productos volcánicos: 

Las bombas atomicas. _Sin palabras III_

15. ¿Que es reciclar?:

Poner el simbolo de las flechitas en los embases de gaseosa. _Esta es la juventud!..._

16. para su estudio en cuantas partes de divide la Naturaleza:

' na ' ' tu ' ' ra ' y ' leza ' . _Tu, Ma, dre. _

17. ¿Que es la Fe?: 

Es lo que nos da Dios para poder entender a los curas. _Y para seguir dando clases!_

18. Define al hombre primitivo:

Se vestia de pieles y se refugiaba en las tabernas. _Otro que no podes parar de reírte..._

19. ¿Quien es Simón Bolivar?:

El Principe de Bolivia_. y hugo chavez el rey de Venezuela no?..._

20. Mencione cual es la capital de Guatemala:

Guadalajara . _y Buenos Aires esta en california no?... __  
_  
21. Que es la Trigonometría?:

Aparato que se usa para medir los trigonometros. _Ostia !..._  
  
22. Que diferencia existe entre los Obviparos y los Viviparos?:

' obvi ' y ' Vivi ' . _Repro y bado..._

Ahhhhh! No se como esas respuestas llegaron ahí, de hecho no se en que momento lo escribi, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no supe que hise en toda esa hora y solo por culpa de utau, por hacerme pensar en eso toda la clase! Ahora es peor ya que el profesor me puso como la payasa de la clase! Que pena! TT^TT

Fin Flashback

Ahora me convences de ir a la casa embrujada, me voy a morir de miedo! No lo soporto mas! Me siento mal en esta casa, no solo por los objetos sino por la esencia de la casa, no es nada bonita T.T

-na…nagi, quiero irme TT^TT-dije

-ya, ya, tranquila-me consolo

-bien, espero que pronto termine, pero que es esa figura que camina hacia aca?-pregunte aferrándome mas al brazo de nagi

-no se, no lo recuerdo, pero yo no puse nada que se moviera tanto-me dijo sorprendido

-pe pe pe pe pe pe pero, se dirije a nosotros y esta cubierto por una capucha con un hacha, será que es…-dije soltando el brazo de nagi

-que cosa amu?

-la muerte

-la…la que, estas enloqueciendo eso no existe o si?-pregunto temeroso

-claro que si existe, si existo yo el también, además de muchos monstruos mas-dije caminando hacia aya

-a…amu, no vallas, puedes morir, ahora no tienes miedo o que?

-no, no tengo miedo

Si yo se, es raro que le tengo miedo a casi todo, cuando a los demás no les produce nada de miedo, pero cuando se trata de cosas asi, a los demás les da miedo y yo estoy totalmente normal. Lo se, lo se, soy rara.

-que estas pensando hacer-me pregunto pero lo ignore –amu…

-que?-dije como si nada

-no vallas

-muy tarde-dije y quede frente a frente con la muerte, el levanto su hacha y la abalanzo contra mi pero empeze a brillar y mi pelo se levanto, pare el hacha por la parte filosa con mi mano sin hacerme daño alguno

-tu eres…-empezo a quitar el hacha de mi mano –eres tu, al fin te encuentro-dijo –tranquila no te puedo hacer daño de todos modos, eres el ultimo ángel-humano que habita en la tierra, es un gusto conocerte princesa-dijo haciendo una reverencia a ami, lo cual me sorprendió

-levantate-le ordene

-como usted desee, princesa ahora por las reglas tengo que ofrecerle el único poder que usted no tiene, el poder de la vida y la muerte-me dijo y yo me quede sorprendida –tiene que acompañarme, tenemos que ir al palacio del cielo para que le sea otorgado el papel de angel completo

-pero…-voltee a ver a nagi que no salía de su asombro –si voy no volveré dentro de un tiempo, además no sabre con certeza si quiera si regreso, ya que El puede ordenarme quedarme ahí, no lo se…

-princesa, usted tiene que venir conmigo, pase lo que pase, le doy tiempo para despedirse de sus seres queridos, nos vemos en la cima de la torre de Tokio a la media noche el 16 de noviembre, tiene dos semanas, hasta luego-se despidió y desapareció

-a…amu, que fue eso?-pregunto

-no importa, mejor vámonos-dije y deje de brillar

-no, dime-me paro

-por favor, no me hagas mas dificil esto, te lo dire después ahora por favor vámonos-le rogue

-bien, vamos-se rindió

Durante un rato mas estuvimos caminado por la casa, ahora me había vuelto el miedo mas que antes por el hecho de volveré a ir, pero aun asi estuve callada, durante el resto del temeroso paseo. Ahora que lo pienso la otra semana es el cumpleaños de nagi, y después el de kukai y utau. Vaya en estas dos semanas hay tres fiestas. Tengo que prepararles una fiesta a cada uno, antes de irme no se por cuanto tiempo. Al fin salimos de la casa embrujada y vivi para contarlo! Jeje

-si! Salimos al fin-grite de emoción pero me vino el recuerdo de lo que paso adentro y en seguida me puse triste

-vamos al jardín real-me propuso

-bien

Llegamos al jardín real, ahí no estaban los demás, solo las personas bailando, me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie. No podía estar toda la noche disfrazada. Me puse un jean, una camisa a rayas verde con negro de manga 3/4, un chaleco sin mangas, unos guantes a rayas negro con blanco no tan largo hasta la mitad del antebrazo, unos converse negros y el pelo suelto. Sali para encontrar a nagi afuera.

-buscamos a los otros?-me pregunto nagi

-mmm, si quieres ve tu, yo ya me quiero ir a casa-dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-pero…

-no tengo nada, tranquilo, solo estoy cansada, perdón por no poder seguir en la fiesta que yo misma propuse, dales a los demás mi disculpa, pero quiero ir a casa-le suplique

-si quieres yo también voy-me dijo

-no, tranquilo, voy a estar bien-dije caminando en dirección a la casa

-como quieras, pero…-me tomo del brazo, me dio la vuelta rápidamente y me beso, cuando nos separamos, lo mire a los ojos y medio sonreí –cuidate-me susurro- yo asentí

-lo tendré en cuenta-le dije guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a retomar el camino

De verdad mi intención no era ir a la casa, de hecho iba a un lugar mas especial para mi. Por eso al doblar la esquina cambie de carácter con hina para agilizar el viaje. Pronto llegue a mi destino, la sima de la torre de Tokio. Yo siempre venia aquí cuando quería apreciar la luna y las estrellas, las cuales me brindaban tranquilidad, es como si pudiera hablar con la luna y las estrellas, no se por que. Me sente en el borde dejando mis piernas volando. El viento revolvía mi pelo rosa. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería volver, no es un lugar feo, al contrario es hermoso, pero… me trae demasiados recuerdos que no quiero recordar. Cerre los ojos, para sentir el viento en mi cara. No se cuanto tiempo estuve haci, pero escucho que aguien que se acerca, se perfectamente quien era.

-se que estas ahí kukai-le dije aun con los ojos cerrados

-queria darte una sorpresa, pero creo que contigo es imposible-dijo sentandode a mi lado y yo aun sin abrir los ojos

- nagihiko te conto lo que paso, verdad?-le pregunto

-si… sabia que vendrías aquí, aunque el dijo que ibas a la casa, le mentiste verdad?-me dijo

-si me ves aquí, es por que si-me burle

-debes sentirte presionada, también se lo que te dijo utau, por eso el examen te quedo tan gracioso-se rio

-como lo sabes-dije tranquila

-lo vi en tu escritorio, de verdad me estuve riendo un buen rato, me encanto el ultimo…. Jajajaja- se calmo- pero dime sacaste alguna conclusión-me dijo ya serio

-no, me parece casi imposible que sea cierto, pero si fuera asi… no, lo mas razonable es que yo tengo que tener una gemela en alguna parte, que sea igual que yo… ella seria la elegida y yo simplemente la gemela que hace parte de ella, que solamente tiene una parte de sus poderes, tengo que buscarla pero no se como-le dije

-por que no piensas que seas tu-me pregunto

-es que es imposible, no tengo las actitudes, ni nada, no soy perfecta, de echo soy totalmente lo contrario, es imposible pensar eso, mira, tengo mas charas de lo que una persona podría pensar, ese simple echo me hace mas imperfecta que nadie-le dije abriendo los ojos que hasta ahora los tenia cerrados

-no digas eso, tu sabes que hay una posibilidad que sea cierto, pero no lo quieres aceptar-dijo mientras yo me acostaba en el piso con la cabeza acostado en sus piernas

-tal vez, pero no es muy razonable que sea yo-le dije mirándome las uñas que tenia pintadas de negro

-no seas asi, y puede que si sea razonable, pero tu tienes un orgullo muy raro que no te permite pensar con claridad-dijo mientras acariciaba mi largo pelo

-eso mismo me dijo utau-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y jugando con una pluma blanco puro que tengo entre mis manos

-entonces significa que es verdad-me dijo

-tal vez pero por mi orgullo raro no lo aceptare-dije graciosamente

-nunca cambiaras-dijo

-eso espero, prefiero ser yo y nunca cambiar la forma en que me siento bien-dije dejando que el viento se llevara la pluma

-eso espero-alcanze a escuchar antes de dormirme mientras veía como la pluma, mi pluma, la pluma de mi ala, volando libremente, sin miedo a caer, sin miedo a perderse, siendo lo que es, sin miedo a nada, feliz… como el viento te lo indique, siendo libre…

_Hola! Si se que me van a matar por no decirles_

_De que tanto pensaba amu, pero pronto lo sabrasn, talves no en el próximo, ni en el próximo_

_Solo les digo que se los dire alguna vez, también después les explicare los recuerdo y todo eso que _

_Quedaron en incognita, jeje bueno, espero que les aya gustado el capi, tiene diversión y tristesa_

_Jeje bueno sean buenos y…_

_R&R_


	12. AVISO

O-O

woff se que dije que no dejaria esta historia

pero aun asi lo hice!

que mala persona soy TToTT

aunque de todos modos no es como si muchas personas leyeran esta cof asquerosa cof historia n-n

bueno lo que voy a decir es simple asi que lean d-e-t-e-n-i-d-a-m-e-n-t-e

ewe mas lento que eso xD

bueno lo que dire es esto:

el otro dia me puse a leer lo que habia escrito y...

ESTUVE A PUNTO DE QUERER MATARME!

esta asquerosa la historia TToTT

escribo asqueroso! TTTT-TTTT

asi que he tomado una desicion ustedes me dicen que les parece

bueno lo que voy a hacer es que voy a dejar esta historia

y luego voy a subir otro que es la modificacion cof mejoracion de esta n-n

se llamara _Secrets_

y espero que les guste muuucho mas que esta

-porque esta esta de espanto-

y bueno siento no actualizar as esta

y no se como pude soportar esopor qu euna amiga

me jodia casi todos los dias diciendome que actulizara ñ-ñU

y eso a mi me extresa

pero bueno de aqui

cambio y fuera ;D


End file.
